Dragon Knights
by Bluedragon312
Summary: Harry is taken by a knight to an alternate dimension to train as a Dragon Knight.  Unknown to him, this has triggered events that will plunge the world into war.  Multi/Harry, OCs include, Eventually Evil Dumbles.  Weasley bashing. HG/HP/FD/OC love square
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Sea of Fate

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Harry Potter.**

Summary: While with the Dursleys during the summer after Third Year, Harry is met by a strange man one day while out in Petunia's Garden. This man takes him to an alternate dimension to train him in the ways of the Dragon Knight, causing a rift between Harry's friends, and a unification of his greatest enemy and greatest ally under the banner of the Malefic One.

A/N: Bashing galore ahead, or at least, once Harry opens his eyes. For easy reference, I provided a list here of Weapon terms that one should be familiar with at the end of the chapter. Should the reader ever find himself lost, he or she can refer back to Chapter one. Chapter 2 will contain a list of Armors, since it is a much shorter list.

Harry Potter sat in his backyard, gardening again, but his mind wasn't on the task at hand. It was on a large crystal he had come across while gardening a few weeks ago. The crystal had released a torrent of energy which had nearly destroyed the entire house. Oddly, Harry felt this power within him now. It was a strange sensation. Like a dragon ready to burst out and….

" Hail, Mr. Potter. I suggest you get up off that cold ground and come up here and say hi to Aleroth."

Harry felt his heart go cold at the giant of a man walking up the driveway. He was at least seven foot tall. He wore black armor with crimson red streaks through it. The armor bore spikes on the shoulder pads which curved up to his head. He had cold, icy blue eyes. Scars dotted his face, and Harry was certain that many more dotted the man under the armor. A crowned helmet sat on his head. A gleaming opal set in the crest. He had no beard, and it was impossible to see the color of his hair, if he even had any, under the helm. Two Scottish Claymores were at his sides, and two Celtic Longswords were on his back. A Romanian Kilij was in his hand. The tip of the curved blade was wider and looked heavier than the body of the blade.

" G-G-Good evening Sir. Welcome….,", Harry was cut off by the angry shout of Vernon Dursley, " BOY! Get back to work you Freak! We don't feed you for nothing!"

The man advanced menacingly up to the door, and shouted, " From the looks of the boy, looks like you haven't been feeding him anyway!"

Harry watched as the man drop kicked the door in with a metal encased boot. The door completely shattered from the force, leaving Vernon Dursley face to face with a man that made him look small. The man shouted, " Good evening, my name is Aleroth. Judging by your size, I'm guessing you got plenty to eat in there?"

Harry saw that the giant, whose name was Aleroth, had a very evil smile on his face, and he was holding Uncle Vernon up in the air by the neck. Petunia "Horse Neck" Dursley screamed in the background as Aleroth ripped Vernon's head off with one hand. Blood sprayed everywhere. Aleroth shouted, " Boy! Get me one of the pikes outside."

Harry hustled outside, and there were three, about a flagstaff length, steel pikes outside. He hoisted one, and carried it to Aleroth. Aleroth skewered Vernon's head to the tip. He grabbed his kilij, and slashed through the kitchen door. He came back with a muffled Petunia Dursley. He drove the blade through her stomach, and pulled it out, covering the floor with blood and gore.

" Now, for the little piggy."

Aleroth walked up the stairs, very quietly for a man wearing what looked like two hundred pounds of steel armor. A thud came from up top, and Aleroth came back down with the whale known as Dudley Dursley. He beckoned to Harry, " Would you mind going out and getting the last two pikes?"

Harry shook his head, and hustled out. When he got back, he saw that Aleroth had tied Dudley to the floor using pegs and knives. Aleroth grabbed one, and bent down. " Harry! Hold him still! Time to send a message that no one will ever question!"

With that, Aleroth began to drive the pike up Dudley's ass. Literally. Harry watched in horror, yet strange glee as the giant impaled Dudley onto the pike. Dudley squealed like a pig as Aleroth drove the pike even further. Finally, Aleroth stood up. " Harry, you grab the bottom. I got the top. We carrying the little piggy outside for all to see", he directed.

" Is he still alive?" Harry asked.

" Hell yeah! I helped invent this with Vlad. I know what I'm doing when it comes to impaling!"

Harry grimaced at Aleroth's remark. He groaned as he helped carry Dudley out into the Garden, where they pinned him up like a Scarecrow. Petunia Dursley was strapped to the fridge, with hate symbols written in her own blood, to make it look like some stupid ass gangsters had come on a hit. Aleroth told Harry, " Now, we need to get the fuck out of here. You will not be needing clothes. You will not be needing books. Hell, you won't be needing that little stick of wood you call a wand either. All you need is that blue crystal you found about a week ago."

"How do you know about that?" Harry asked as he dug up the crystal. Aleroth didn't answer until he found the crystal. Harry held up the large chunk of blue crystal. Aleroth grabbed it, and examined it. " Amazing. I never thought anyone would ever find one. My father was right…."

Harry heard Aleroth's muttering, and asked, " Uh? What is it?"

Aleroth placed his gauntleted hand on Harry's shoulder, " Come boy. You have much to learn, and not long to learn it."

He hustled Harry out the door and into the street. Aleroth whispered, " Based on your memories, nothing I do should surprise you. Now, I hope you won't pass out at the sight of a dragon will you?"

" Dragon? I-I-I… Well, at least I hope not." Harry answered unsteadily. Aleroth shouted, " Good! I hope you have even more courage. _Ego Draconis!"_

Aleroth tapped a small stone that hung from his chest. Fire began to wrap his body. Blood red leathery wings emerged from the flame. A giant head emerged with long horns. The flames dissipated, and in its place was a large, crimson red dragon. Black spines ran up and down its back. The Dragon hissed, " Up! Now! Jump up by grabbing the spines on my neck, and sit between spines on my back, not far from my head,", Harry did as he was told, and the Dragon hissed back, " Good! Now! We Fly!"

The Dragon took one leap forward, coupled with a powerful down flap of its mighty wings, and they were in the air. Muggles were screaming below, but Harry paid no heed. They were on their way out. Aleroth hissed to Harry, " Alright Harry, time you learned some things. Aight?"

Harry nodded, " Ok then. Mr. Potter, let me formally introduce myself to you. I am Aleroth Emrys."

" Emrys? Like Merlin's original name?"

" Merlin was my half brother Harry. But beside the point. Me and he didn't always see eye to eye on a good deal many things. Especially King Arthur. I digress. I am taking you to a place where you will never need to use a wand again. A place where the old fool will never find you. A place where the Dark One will never find you. Once there, you will trained in the ways of the DracoKnight,", Aleroth explained.

" But what is a DracoKnight?"

Aleroth's sigh as a Dragon sent a gout of flame out that set a forest aflame, but he didn't pay any heed to it. " A DracoKnight is a warrior who can fight either from Dragon back, or as a Dragon himself. We are an ancient order, older than the Temples of Ur. We have existed since before the dawn of man. Since before Atlantis fell. We were the original Humans. We befriended the Elder Races, unlike many of the other Humans at the time. The Rulers saw to punish them, and thus they were destroyed. But we were spared. So we exist. The one who represents us in the Universal Civil War, He granted us a place to live. I will show you, but we must reach the Sea of Fate first."

" But most importantly, he granted us the Authority to Wage War in His Name without Penalty. We are those who judge, the adjudicators if you will. We are granted the Sacred Art of Pruning the Tree. We destroy those who threaten the Sanctity of Mankind." Aleroth felt Harry's skepticism, and answered, " Do not be skeptical Harry. These were his exact words. ' My friends! Nay, my Warriors! It is your duty to assure that the ones who are not yet ready, are not threatened. They may be stupid, and childish, but what children are not? Assuage them of their Evil, and praise their Good! But be most aware! Not all that is Dark is Evil, and not all that is Light is Good.' So our Ruler instructed us to watch over your world's ass. We are no Holy Order of Knights. Our presence was 'requested' Your Ruler is but one in a universe of Many. "

" That's a lot to bend your mind around."

Aleroth chuckled as they reached the Atlantic Ocean. He shouted, " Hang on Harry! We are going way up! Into the River of Winds!"

Aleroth took a sharp turn skyward. Harry watched nervously as he furiously pumped his gigantic wings to achieve the loft needed. Once they were there, Harry knew. The formally still air suddenly erupted into a fast streamed gale. The air currents moved so fast, Harry could hardly see. He held on to his glasses as tight as he could as Aleroth bobbed and weaved through the currents.

After twenty harrowing minutes, Aleroth emerged from the end of the River of Wind. A giant gateway stood in the eye. It bore many ancient sigils, and looked to be made of pure gold. Aleroth shouted gleefully, " The Gates of the Dragon! Here we go Harry! Today begins the first day of the Rest of your Life!"

Aleroth flew through the Gate at a terrifying speed, with Harry Potter, raven hair whipping in the wind, holding on tight.

Weapons list

Swords

Kilij: A Kilij is a Romanian sword that was particularly popular with Vlad the Impaler. It is a long, curved scimitar like blade with the tip heavily weighted. It can cut flesh cleaner than a Katana.

Scottish Claymore: Though many cultures have used the two handed, up to four foot long, cleaving blade known as the Claymore, those most famous are the Scots and the Holy Roman Imperial Forlorn Hopes and Vanguard units. Powerful two handed swords that can be used to deadly efficiency, as the English found out when fighting William Wallace.

Jian: A Chinese longsword that is shorter than most, but has a faster draw and is easier to maneuver. It is also called the Gentlemen's Blade, because scholars could walk around with it and not get tired from the weight.

Rapier: French longsword that is extremely slender. Best used for quick stabbing, but is too slender for anything else save fencing. Used by the Musketeers in combination with the Gauche dagger.

Katana: Japanese version of the Claymore. Has a definitive, yet slight, curve that allows it to cut flesh easily and still be used as a stabbing blade. Samurai are the most famous for this blade.

Ninjato: A shorter, longsword version of the Katana. It was faster, and sharper. Ninjas favored it for its speed, efficiency, and silence, while still being deadly.

Broadsword: A heavy, slightly longer, and heavier version of the Longsword used by Knights. Strong knights could use this with one hand, but it was primarily a two handed version of the normal longsword.

Syphos: Greek shortsword used to great power by the Spartans. These wide short swords were very maneuverable, and could be easily powered to a specific point. One down side is that they required a specific technique to be used to maximum effect.

Dao: A Chinese blade designed by the Ming Warriors. It was a one handed, well balanced blade. The back edge was sharp, but the first foot or so of the back of the blade was dull, so if need was be, the Warrior could put his off-hand on the blade and give it extra push.

Flamberge: Giant swords given to prestigious warriors that are generally seen in stories. Video game examples include any Greatsword from Dragon Age, Ragnell from FE Radiance series, and Alondite from the same game. Heavy and unwieldy.

Longsword: Longswords come in many varieties, depending on where in the world you look. The Celtic Longswords were usually light, and could be used from Chariot back.

Spears/Lances

Spartan Spear: The spear used by the Spartans. It was a well balanced killing machine used by Spartans in all situations

Naginata: Japanese two handed short spear. Very fast, yet still extremely deadly.

Glaive: Longer than most spears and lances, with a blade longer as well, the Glaive was a weapon designed by the Mongols originally. The blade is usually curved. The original design of the weapon was to just strap a sword to the end of a shaft of wood.

Javelin: Lighter spear that can be thrown. Used by many cultures.

Pike: Really, really long spear used in Phalaxes and Schilltron ( Shield circle) formations to defeat cavalry.

Pillum: Roman throwing spear that was also very effective in close combat. High penetrating power from the triangular blade.

Lance: Typical shaft of wood with a long metal blade attached to the end.

Bows

Short bow: A small bow used for archers who expected to be in close proximity to their enemies. They have a very short range, but high penetrating power and accuracy.

Generic Crossbow: Used by Knights and other heavy infantry who didn't have the luxury of the heavy training needed to use a Longbow. Easy to use, and had high penetrating power. Very long reload time.

Arbalest: A specialized Crossbow used by Knights that had a shorter reload time, but not as much power.

Repeating Crossbow: A rare Crossbow designed in Ancient China, and used by Sun Tzu to great effectiveness. The bow could be loaded with ten bolts, and was literally the Ancient World's Machine Gun.

Longbow: A larger version of the typical bow. These bows were extremely powerful and had very long range, but required extensive, generally years of nothing but, archery training. The Longbow was first seen in use by the Welsh, but saw most use at the Battles of Agincourt and Crecy. Essentially, it is the weapon that Almost won the Hundred Years War, as the French had no counter to the English Longbowmen. The Longbow is seen as the weapon that caused the death of Chivalry and the beginning of Specialized Militarism.

Ballista: A very long range, stationary bow that could fire giant bolts across huge distances. It was the first Siege Weapon.

Axes

Great Axe: A large, two handed axe that was the signature weapon of the Vikings.

Halberd: A long Axe that had a pike on the end, and a sharpened bill hook behind the blade of the Axe. This gave the warrior that used it three options on how to use it. Excellent Anti Cavalry weapon.

Tomahawk: Native American Throwing Axe.

Miscellaneous

Bill hook: A weapon generally used by conscripts, but eventually given to specialized heavy anti cavalry infantry. The Bill Hook could be used to drag a rider off his horse from relative safety, if the user was trained. Not all billmen were.

Trebuchet: The Castle Destroyer. Before you had cannons, you had to use this. Capable of hurling giant, flaming stones at your enemy from thousands of yards away, it's a wonder these weapons weren't used more extensively. But they were also a logistics nightmare, as a battalion had to be assigned to defend the crew of engineers who used it.


	2. Chapter 2 Dragonland

Chapter 2 Dragonland

A/N 1: My apologies if my OC female behaves a tad like a cliché mary sue here for the first couple of chapters. She doesn't really have a role here until the fourth chapter, besides being eye candy and advisor for Harry.

A/N 2: I hope you enjoy my Enraged Dumbledore. Have no fear, Dumbles will have a much more active role than in most fics. Hell, maybe even more so than the actual canon.

A/N 3: As much as I love the tales of King Arthur, they just don't hold the same level with me. I also think that Merlin deserves his place as the most powerful of all mages, but he doesn't deserve the god like treatment the Wizards seem to give him.

A/N Final: Remember that Harry doesn't know about the Prophecy yet. I am also pleased to find out that I was correct in placing Saint George as the Dragon Slayer after a little research.

Aleroth took Harry to one of the many giant towers that dotted the barren landscape. Harry noted that the land looked like it hadn't rained in over a thousand years, and was a veritable desert. Craggy peaks jutted out of the ground at random intervals, each looking as sharp as knife. The screams of some type of giant lizard rang everywhere. Aleroth informed him that the cries he was hearing were the Challenge Screams of the wild dragons. Challenge screams were exactly what they sounded like. A harsh, insulting challenge to any stray dragon that entered another's territory.

The winds were harsh, and the air smelled of smoke. The sounds of metal ringing and harsh training filled the air louder than the challenge screaming of the wild dragons. Aleroth lighted down onto the giant tower. The tower was jet black, like it had been scorched by a very hot flame. By design, there were several large platforms where the artisans and other servants plied their trade. One such platform was the one he was on right now, the Aviator's Platform.

Harry watched as Aleroth was consumed by flames again, and when they died out, the pinnacle of what a warrior should look like, was human again. He didn't have his helmet on, and Harry was surprised to see that Aleroth had long blonde hair, not that much unlike Lucius Malfoy. Aleroth addressed this, " Hah! I guess someone you know has hair like mine by the way you looking at me. Someone you don't particularly like? Am I right?"

Harry nodded, causing Aleroth to burst out laughing. This caused all the servants to look at him with a lot of fear in their eyes. Harry pried, " Sir? Why are they looking at you like that?"

"AH haha! What? Oh, the servants? Pssh. They look at me like that all the time. I inherited the title 'The Damned One' from my father Stangmar. Though I don't think I've quite lived up to the title yet."

Harry cocked an eyebrow, but Aleroth dismissed him. Instead, he gestured for Harry to follow him towards a strange blue shimmering Veil like apparatus. Harry felt an odd sensation as they entered it, and suddenly, they were in what looked like a large throne room. The room had several banners, the most prominent being a large, very ornate and intricate, golden banner featuring an owl flying through a tumultuous sea and a wall of flames toward a glimmering ray of light shining through black clouds. Aleroth walked up to the black throne and sat heavily on it. He announced, " Welcome to my Battle Tower, Harold James Potter. Now, this is also your residence. Within these halls, you shall find all the tools, persons, money, and other resources needed for your training as a Dragon Knight. You will also get to meet my son!"

Harry was surprised by this, " You have a son?"

" Of course! I've lived for almost twenty thousand years Mr. Potter. I would like to have a son at some point in my long life. Before I'm killed by some self fabled Dragon Slayer. You do realize that over three quarters of all the dragons killed by your Wizards were actually DracoKnights who were performing their duty of vigilance?"

Harry's mouth hung open at the statement, allowing Aleroth to continue, " Oh yes Mr. Potter! A certain Saint by the name of George is particularly famous for slaying a Dragon who was quite dear to me."

" Who?"

" My Wife. Oh yeah! Wouldn't that drive the Church nuts if they found out that their so called Saint hadn't slain a Godless beast, but rather a thinking, breathing, human being! That is why I so very much hate British lore and legends. Doesn't help that Arthur was such a pussy either."

Harry was very shocked by these revelations, so he asked, " The legendary King Arthur?"

Aleroth scoffed, " Legendary? My ass. If my half-brother hadn't been there holding his hand the whole time, the pompous bastard would have killed himself by falling down the stairs to the throne. Half that stuff he did was done by the knights who served him, not he himself. He just took a lot of the credit."

Harry muttered, " I guess Lockhart had a good historical basis for his actions then."

The two were about to discuss something else, when the doors to the throne room clanged open. Two people walked in. They looked like they were Harry's age, though the male was a foot taller than Harry. The girl had long blonde hair like Aleroth's but Harry could tell by looking at her, that she wasn't a direct family member. The male looked enough like Aleroth, save the blonde hair, that it was easy to deduce that he was Aleroth's son. Rather than blonde hair, he had black hair like Harry's. He wore large, black plate armor. The woman wore tighter armor that looked less impressive, but had plenty of chainmail on as well. She had a shapely figure, and was quite attractive. She had icy eyes like Aleroth, and the same blonde hair, but otherwise, there were few resemblances.

Aleroth shouted, " Ah… here they come! Harry, let me introduce you to my son, Damian, and my third niece Carolyn."

Damian intoned in a deep voice, stretching out his hand." My pleasure to meet you, Harry."

Harry shook Damian's hand, " Pleasure to meet you as well, Damian."

Carolyn smiled a kind smile, " Hello, Lord Potter."

Harry nodded back, " To you too, Carolyn."

" Please, call me Cary."

Aleroth clapped his hands together, " There's a good boy! Now, Damian my boy, would you escort Mr. Potter to his chambers? Please fill him in on his training schedule!"

Damian muttered as he led Harry away, " Will do, father."

Damian and Carolyn led Harry up what seemed like a hundred flights of stairs, before reaching the door to his chambers. Damian laughed as Harry tried to open the door, before giving him the key. Carolyn commented, " Vigilance and security are a must, no matter the situation. Even here. A lesson you shall learn shortly, Harry."

Damian snorted, " Yeah, you have the same training schedule as us, since we are the same age. Well, technically. By appearance we are at any rate. I'll come get you when it is time to go train. Take a long view at the landscape of Dragonland while you're at it. You'll miss your homeworld."

" Homeworld? What is this Dragonland? Where exactly is it?"

Damian laughed, " I guess we will spend some time in the library tomorrow. Dragonland is this land. There are thousands of towers almost exactly like this one dotted throughout the land. We are not exactly in a singular place. There are many secrets that you shall be privy to shortly, but now is not the time. Just know that we are kind of in the middle. Neither the real nor the imaginary. Neither underworld nor firmament."

The two left Harry with a very confused look on his face. He turned into his rooms after the door closed, found that there was a nice dinner, if it were rather American, waiting. Harry couldn't quite wrap his mind around all that was going on. _I find that crystal, and suddenly! I'm a Dragon Knight, and I need to be whisked off and be trained for war. What is this world coming to? Wonder what Dumbledore is thinking of right now?_ Harry wondered. Little did he know, his Headmaster was right distraught.

(Hogwarts)

Kingsley Shacklebolt, nor anyone else, had ever seen Albus Wulfric Brian Percival Dumbledore lose it and fly off. But Dumbledore certainly had lost it. When Kingsley had told him of the death of Potter's family members, he had flown into a rage that a drunken troll might be proud of, summoned Fawkes, and disappeared in a rain of fire. Now that he was back, it was even worse.

" What the fuck is that belligerent little churl playing at? Killing his relatives? Who does he think he is? If I didn't need him, I would kill him myself! Or better yet! Me and Severus would take turns torturing him! That would be a good punishment! Haha! Ahahahaha!"

Kingsley grimaced as the Headmaster laughed maniacally. He heard McGonagall shout, " Calm down Albus! How do you know he wasn't kidnapped? How do you know it was he who killed his relatives?"

Albus rounded on her, " Do not take me as a fool woman! Do you think I am deaf? The little bastard bitched about his relatives enough that I swear even Fudge could have implicated him for the murders! The Wizengamot will have his ass! I swear they will! I will see to it that he spends a hundred years in Azkaban for each!"

Dumbledore was about to go off in another rant, when Madame Pomfrey slammed him across the head with one of his silvery instruments, knocking him out. She commented, " God damn! I swear, no wonder Voldemort wants him dead! He was giving me a hell of a headache!"

Sprout nodded, " Thank you, Poppy. I thought for a second we were going to have to kill him ourselves just to shut him the fuck up. I swear, he has temper tantrums like a little child. This happened when Black got away too."

( International Wizarding Sports Association) 

" All hands quiet! The Bulgarian Director of Magical Recreation would like to speak."

The Bulgarian Director stood up in the packed room, reading a letter, " I am most sorry, Director, but ze Veela cannot be present for zis Vorld Cup. I vould suggest you find new mascots."

The Director then addressed his colleagues, " Fellows. It is my pleasure to announce Lord Aleroth has accepted the plea for his Dragons to be our mascots."

Several Directors, including Ludo Bagman, passed out.

( Dragonland)

" Up Mr. Potter! You can do better than that! I sense it!"

Harry grunted as he lifted himself up off the ground from being Pommel Smashed again by his instructor. Harry found that he liked the mobility of Dual Blades better than using mighty claymores and Flamberges. But his instructor loved to use the larger blades, and as a result, liked a technique called the Flat Bash. The attack always knocked Harry flying, and was starting leave bruises. He had been at this for three hours.

Harry ducked beneath the elongated swing of his instructor, trying to sneak closer. He short hopped above the whirling blade. He landed running and drove his gauntleted fist into his instructor's face, sending him reeling. Instructor Flangel shouted as he drug himself up, " Well done Potter, I knew you had it in you. I can always sense when someone has used a blade previously. You have much potential. When did you first grip a blade?"

" I killed a seventy foot Basilisk when I was twelve years old back at Hogwarts."

Flangel patted him on the shoulder, " Don't worry kid. Sometimes it's better to be lucky than good. Legends are either really lucky, or really cowardly. Either they lucked through their battles, or someone else fought them and they took credit. Like ole Arthur."

Harry had learned swiftly that the Legends of King Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table were heavily scorned in Dragonland. Merlin was even more than scorned. He was _hated _ with a passion that would make Voldemort and the Death Eaters look like kind school boys. Apparently, Merlin was the first person ever born to a family of Dragon Knights but wasn't one himself. Aleroth explained it in great detail, and with great loathing.

" Ah, my good old half brother. Brings such great shame to the family line he does. You see, Merlin was the first person born to my line that was not a Dragon Knight. Like wizards, you either are, or you aren't, a Dragon Knight. But it didn't used to be that way. When Merlin was born, he was born blind, so we knew he wasn't one of us. Dragon Knights suffer from no disease or physical ailment. We can see even if our eyes were ripped from our skulls.

" We are like dragons in that we live forever unless killed. Now, Merlin, he was born without the spark. Granted, he was a great wizard and all, but he will forever be remembered as the First of the Forsaken Ones, as they are called. That is why I am so happy to have Damian.

" So many of our children these days are born without it, that many of us simply do not mate anymore. Poor Carolyn was supposed to be mated already, but so few males want to risk giving us another Forsaken One, that they choose to also not give us a Dragon Knight.

" It is like a disease, Harry. Once Merlin was born, it was like it spread to everyone else. It affected our genes. If you don't believe me, look at my familial line. Before me, every single child, be it male or female, was a Dragon Knight. Whether the parents were both Dragon Knights or just one, the children were also Knights.

" So some of the Dragon Knights began to take special crystals and send them to the various worlds we have access to in an attempt to gain recruits. Unfortunately, you are the first one anyone has ever been able to track down without getting killed in the process."

So Harry found out a good deal more about the Emrys family than anyone had ever known about them. For one, it was Merlin's father, Stangmar, who had tried to arrange his marriage to some woman he would never meet. Instead, he fell in love with Morgana, and ran off, in the process, destroying his family's reputation. Despite that Merlin was never able to consummate his love for Morgana, the action of refusing his arranged marriage was unprecedented.

Unlike his half brother, Aleroth was a good son. He was actually arranged into a marriage by his wife's mother. Aleroth made it sound like his marriage was the best thing that had ever happened to him, at least, until she was killed. Aleroth had done some snooping around and found out that the Kakaroff family was responsible, the eldest son being jealous. He had falsely reported a Dark One sighting, and then had arranged for Islia to be killed. Harry sympathized for the man. After all, his parents had been killed for virtually no reason, just that Voldemort didn't like them.

As for Aleroth's son, Damian, he couldn't have asked for a nobler man in the world. Harry had no doubt that Damian would be a Gryffindor if he ever came to Hogwarts. Brave beyond the call of duty, his father had kept him under his wing for a long time. While it wasn't a torturous existence, and Damian was a very nice, unselfish man, there was always something about him that reminded Harry of Ronald Weasley.

Carolyn Elwing was from Aleroth's mother's side of the family. In other words, she was blood related to Aleroth, but not Merlin. Harry couldn't quite place it, but there was something different about Carolyn. Her intelligence reminded Harry of Hermione, but unlike Damian, who sometimes did things almost exactly how Harry would see Ron do them, Carolyn was nothing like Hermione. First of all, she like to be called by nickname, Cary. Harry remembered when Hermione blew up on Ron for calling her Mione.

Second of all, Cary had a very serene, easy going temperament, but was someone who certainly know when to get angry. Very much unlike Hermione, who, as much as she probably denied it, was a Gryffindor through and through. She could be very overbearing when she was right. Harry had come up with a rule about Hermione and Ron. Hermione was always right. Except when she was emotional. Ron was always wrong. Except when he was making a joke.

Thirdly, Cary was stunningly beautiful. Granted, Harry now realized that he was quite stupid for not noticing that Hermione was one of the better looking girls in Hogwarts, she still held nothing to Carolyn. Harry had heard legends of how other races like Elves and Dwarves, sometimes bred with Humans. He found himself wondering whether or not Cary had extra-human blood in her.

Harry found that Dragonland was far superior to whatever world he thought he had been living in. Here, he could actually train, and become stronger without drawing attention to himself. He vaguely remembered the one time Ron had caught him studying at Hogwarts. It should have been an indication that the ginger was not the kind he should have been consorting with. Damian forwarded an interesting theory about Ron, based off of what he called an Internet Meme. He asked, " If Gingers don't have souls, then why was Ron affected by Dementors?"

Maybe Ron really was just a stereotype. It was something that merited watching. He wondered if Ron was worried about what might be happening to him?

( The Burrow)

" That sorry git hasn't messaged me back yet!"

Ronald Weasley ducked beneath a well aimed pot swing from his mum about his language. He continued, " It's been a month since I sent that letter! He still hasn't replied! I mean, I know he lives rather far away from the Burrow, but still! Hedwig could make that journey in a couple of nights. It would be one thing if Errol was the one carrying the reply."

Hermione scorned Ron, " What if something is really wrong Ron? What if Harry was really in trouble or something? How would you feel then?"

Ron answered, " I don't care. I'm rather interested in the World Cup. I heard that Bulgaria had to change its mascots because of some Veela specific disease breaking out."

Hermione huffed at Ron's remark. Arthur Weasley gently scorned his son, " Come now, Ron, you know you wouldn't feel that way if Harry went missing or something…."

Arthur was cut off when Albus Dumbledore Phoenix Flashed directly onto his dining room table. Arthur asked, " Something we can help you with, Dumbledore?"

Albus asked, " Have any of you had any correspondence with Harry? Any at all?"

Ron said as Hermione shook her head, " Nope. Not since about two weeks after term let out."

Dumbledore frowned and looked very sad. Ron asked, " What! What happened to him?"

Dumbledore looked all of them in the eye as best he could, " I am sorry. Harry's residence was attacked and his relatives brutally murdered. His cousin was impaled on a steak, his uncle completely eviscerated, and his aunt was tied and bound to the fridge with hate symbols written in her own blood. I fear that Harry is either kidnapped, or he is dead. The investigation is not proceeding well."

The sound of a glass shattering filled the room as George Weasley accidently knocked his brother's glass of wine over.

( Archery Training)

Aleroth leered at everyone gathered for Archery training. Harry had been hopeful that Aleroth himself would be easier than his other instructors, but Damian swore to him this was not true. Aleroth, odd as it may seem, was the best archer in all of Dragonland. He had won several competitions to get and retain this title. He instructed, " Now, listen to me carefully. I am not trying to dissuade you from taking up other weapons, or bashing those weapons. I am simply telling you that archery is not like other weapons. With a sword, you can pick it up and have some effectiveness in combat just by swinging it around. Same with an axe. With a spear, all you gotta do is stab

" With archery, it is not like that! To be an archer is to have years and years of training. Luckily for you, I can implant what to do in your head using memories. Still, you must keep incredible discipline when firing a bow."

He took one arrow, placed on the string, and drew, " You must be able to hold steady even through incredible distractions. You must be sure that your arrow will kill your opponent before he gets to you. You must be certain that you will hit the eye. The throat. Anywhere to kill!"

He fired his shot. It struck a perfect bull's-eye. " Now, I have set up a test to determine your skill and focus. Many of you have already done this several times, but for the new boy's sake, you will do it alongside of him. Hit three bulls-eyes. Each will be moving. One will move side to side. Another backwards and forwards. The last will be doing both. You will fire through a wall of fire, with very loud heavy metal music blaring on the speakers. You will have one minute. Got it?"

Harry nodded, and strung his bow. He drew one arrow at Aleroth's command. He took a preliminary aim. He saw the most difficult target coming into view. Aleroth shouted, " Fire At Will!"

Harry aimed, and fired. The arrow arced above the first two targets, and sailed into a perfect bull's-eye on the third. Harry sized up the second shot, and fired. It hit a bull's-eye. The final shot struck perfect. Aleroth commented, " Well done Mr. Potter. Thirty seconds is an admirable time on this trial. You have much potential. I grant you these memories to teach you."

Aleroth handed him a vial of memories. Harry retreated to his room to peruse these. He had nothing better to do. Until Damian sent him the message that they would go bonding dragons the next day.

A/N: For me, this is an extremely long chapter.

Easter Eggs: None in this chapter, other than that Aleroth is named after a town in Divinity 2 and his son his son has the same name as the game's Damned One.

Armors

Chain: Chainmail is a unique advancement in armor. It was the first type of armor that a Blacksmith had to truly specialize in. Thousands of interlocking rings forming a net to defend against slashing attacks. Horrible against penetrating attacks such as arrows.

Plate: Plate armor is the armor that everyone see when they envision the Knight in Shining Armor. A knight in full double plate armor could even withstand a bullet. Very heavy.

Clothe Armor: A generic type of armor that refers to anything from cotton to tanned leather. Not particularly effective at blocking any type of weapon save for blunt weapons and early bows.


	3. Chapter 3  Bonding Dragons

Chapter 3 Bonding Dragons

A/N: Many thanks for the reviews. Know well that I will keep your suggestions in mind while writing the story. As for Harry's stuff, you can assume that Dumbledore was able to outwit the Muggle Police and confiscate it.

"Harry, I got one question."

Harry looked up from the book called, _Obscure Greek Myths_, " What's that?"

Carolyn asked, " Why are you reading that boring ass bull shit?" Harry paled slightly, when Damian came walking into the library. Harry replied, " I must admit, most of the mainstream myths certainly seem to have the same plot line. Or beginning at least."

Damian commented as he put a book on the shelf, " Hell yeah they do! They mostly start like this. Zeus or some random God gets horny. Finds random chick. Fucks random chick, while occasionally in a non-humanoid form. Hera finds out. Gets pissed. Does something to cock block Zeus later."

Harry laughed, " I don't know, some of these obscure myths aren't that way. Still, this did remind me of the time when Dobby the House Elf decided to attack my Aunt, and make it look like I did it. It fell in as a Misuse of Magic thing, and I received a nice notice from Mafalda Hopkirk about how if I ever did magic outside of school again I would be expelled."

Damian sneered, " Amazing how crazy you wizards are. All those rules and regulations. Gee, I am sure glad my father let me do all the magic I wanted"

Carolyn asked, " But I thought Aleroth never let you leave the Battle Tower save for training?"

Damian frowned, " Sarcasm?"

Harry laughed at the two. Aleroth sometimes spouted off on how he wished he could help the Elwings a little, after all they were his third cousins. He said that he would have married Damian to Cary if he could have, but they were one degree too close to be allowed to wed. Harry thought they would have been a great couple. They fought like old women as was.

One of Aleroth's servants walked into the library, " Sirs and Madame! Lord Aleroth requests your appearance!"

90-9-9

" Lord Aleroth, what is it that you require of us?"

Aleroth smiled, " Nothing yet my boy! We are going Dragon Bonding today! Grab a sword, and let us get rolling!"

( Dragon Mountains)

" Alright Harry, here's the rules. We Dragon Knights can take the form of a Dragon, but we are nowhere near as powerful as our natural friends over there,", Aleroth gestured towards the large patch of dragons, " Now, all Male Dragon Knights usually bond with female Dragons. The vice versa for females. Harry, something I want you to know, is that there is an extremely large, powerful, but young dragon somewhere near here. I hope we do not run into him. That is why I had Cary bring her dragon."

Aleroth pointed at Cary, who rode a icy bluish white dragon. Harry nodded, " So Harry! That means you are in good hands. A dragon will only bond with a Knight it deems worthy."

" How will I know I have been deemed worthy?"

Aleroth laughed as he shifted his bow, " It will try to kill you."

Harry shrugged. Story of his life in a nutshell. Aleroth directed him toward the craggy peak. He walked out onto the path, and suddenly a variety of dragons scattered out of his way.

Aleroth watched as Harry approached every dragon in the den. Every single one fled from him. This worried Aleroth greatly. Bad news. Then, Harry hit the top cave.

Harry peaked in, and saw a mighty dragon laying, watching him. The dragon was easily the largest he had ever seen, saying something since he had seen quite a few dragons lately. It had magnificent black wings, streaked with lava red. The body was a beautiful mixture of the same obsidian black and crimson red. The dragon's eyes were flaming green like his own. Then, the Dragon roared the Challenge Scream at him.

Aleroth panicked when he saw Harry enter the cave, and it only got worse when he heard the Challenge Scream permeating through the desolate wasteland. He saw Harry draw his longsword, and set toward trying to mount the giant of a dragon. Aleroth shouted, " Cary! That's the very dragon we told him, I hoped we wouldn't see!"

"Should we engage?" was all he heard back from the roars of the dragon.

Harry simply shook his head when he heard the Challenge Scream from a dragon that was quite frankly the largest most of them had ever seen. Again, it was the story of his life. He really had to have been someone truly horrible for fate to be this evil to him. Hitler, Stalin, Mussolini, Polpot, they topped the list for certain. Harry dodged away from a brilliant stream of emerald green fire that burned hotter than molten rock. The dragon lurched forward with talons extended. Harry rolled beneath the attack, watching the dragon cleave the boulder he had been hiding behind in two.

Back outside, Cary had gotten close enough to the cave entrance to see the battle. Her breath caught in her throat. Harry was holding his own. He was getting ever closer to the Dragon's tail. If he could get to the spiked tail, then he had victory….

She hastily ordered Arkenstar out of the way as a cone of flames shot her way. She shouted, " Look!"

In the cave, Harry had used Cary's temporary and unwitting distraction to sneak behind the dragon. He leapt onto the Dragon's back. He clung to the spines as the dragon flailed around. He barred his teeth as he clung to the dragon. He had to get him outside.

Aleroth sighed as he watched the torrents of flame shoot out of the cave. As boulders flew out and the cave began to collapse in on itself. _Another promising recruit gone _he thought. Then his eyes went wide.

Harry and the Dragon came screaming out of the cave at full speed, Harry clinging to the dragon's spines. Harry climbed up to just behind the Dragon's neck, and hissed in Parseltongue "Who are you?"

The Dragon communicated, " _No need to use the Speech, Mr. Potter. I have been waiting for you a long time. My name is Valdaerg. I am the lord of the dragons in this vale. My father was Smaug, and my ancestor was the Great Wyrm Glaurung. Ancalagon, is also in my ancestry. It has been awhile since a new recruit came looking for a bondmate. I am sorry Mr. Potter, but I sense your power, and I know that no one since He who Bears the World's Hate has such power as yourself. You will lead well. Oh, by the way, if you can't tell, I am a male dragon."_

_ " Yeah, Aleroth kinda told me about how male Knights bond with Female Dragons, and all. Is that a problem?"_

Valdaerg laughed in his mind, the poor boy really didn't know much. " _Well, I guess we will just have to be partners then won't we? I mean, well, not really."_

_ "Are you serious? I mean, are you talking about what I am thinking about?"_

_ " Indeed Mr. Potter. It is not unheard of for a Dragon Knight to take his or her Dragon form and procreate with their bonded Dragon. In fact, it's right common."_

Harry paled. Valdaerg let out a small thimble of flames, " _Don't worry, Mr. Potter. I have had many mates and have produced many dragons. My part in my races' survival is over. I live for war now."_

_ " Call me Harry then."_

_ " Very well. By the way Harry, how long do you think it has passed in your homeworld?"_

Harry pondered for a moment, " _About a year, why?"_

_ " False. It has been a week. Time is slowed here in Dragonland. Many of us are thousands of years old, though we have the appearances of those much younger. Keep that in mind Harry."_

( Aleroth's Throne Room)

Aleroth sighed. He loved telling the history of his True family to those who were interested. Luckily, the only one interested was Harry. Now, Aleroth was discussing the concerns of some of his relatives.

" As you know Harry, my father's brother's cousin is having trouble marrying his daughter. It is unfortunate, but still. It is almost unheard of."

Harry piped up, " We would be talking about the Elwings wouldn't we?"

" Exactly. No one knows exactly why. Most don't care to know why. But most people won't touch Carolyn with a ten and a half foot pole."

Harry laughed at the Dr. Seuss reference, " I honestly can't fathom why either. I mean, she is quite pretty…"

Aleroth cut him off with a chuckle, " No need to be modest Harry. Even I am not so blind to realize that she has an unearthly beauty around her. Hell, I might hazard to say that she is stunningly beautiful. There is a reason why I tried to get the High Lords to allow me to marry Damian to her, but they wouldn't hear it."

Harry and Aleroth continued this discussion for a good two hours. It ended with Aleroth sighing in frustration.

" Well Harry, I understand your intentions," Aleroth quickly raised his hands like it was obvious at the look on Harry's face, " Come on Harry. It's very obvious. You have a thing for Cary, and I understand. Unfortunately for you, under the Rules of Engagement, you aren't allowed to even try and initiate the dialogue."

Harry looked indignant, so Aleroth clarified, " Only the Lords of the Tower are allowed to initiate such dialogue. In other words, the Head of your House. Familial house. Since you are the only Potter, you would become Lord Potter on the day you receive your Dragon Stone, and become a full Dragon Knight. Until then, not even I can help you. Technically, I'm not supposed to give advice either. Kindly keep this between us would you?"

Harry nodded, and left. He wondered when his initiation would be, and whether it would involve some hair brained trial like the ones he was used to back at Hogwarts.

_-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-In hoc signo vinces!=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=_

Easter Eggs:

1 Count how many LOTR references there are in this story, and you can easily see where this may be heading. Arkenstar= Arkenstone, Smaug, Glaurung, Ancalagon. All LOTR references.

2 Valdaerg: Based off the Dragon from the Blood of Merlin ( Book Three of the Lost years by T.A Barron)


	4. Chapter 4 Secrets of the Blood

Chapter 4 Secrets of the Blood

A/N: To save confusion, two weeks Wizard World time has passed since Harry left. In Dragonland, it has actually been two years. Also, I am no scholar of Latin. I'm taking Google Translator's word on these passages. Translations at the very end of the chapter. The English is what I intended them to mean, though I don't know if they translated well.

A/N 2: There are a certain extent of Redemption Characters in this story. These are characters that Harry offers the opportunity to atone for past sins by serving him. The first, Percy, is introduced in this chapter. That DOES NOT mean they are in the clear. After all, there is a war to be fought later. On a related note, the summary says " Weasley Bashing" but I was running out of space, so I shortened it from Selective Weasley Bashing

A/N 3: This is the chapter where Cary actually starts to have a role other than being a pretty face to talk to, but she's still rather ineffectual. Yes, she is the OC in the love square. No, the others will not take kindly to her. In fact, it is for the very reasons revealed in this chapter, Called Secrets of the Blood for a reason.

_"Elapsis quidam auctores orta in lucem infirmis. Qui obligatione recusabat servitus. Per ignes, per ignem et per omnia dura. Nos duxermius vivente suus fatum. Tu iura tueri nostram veritates fundatur? Do you swear on your life, your well being, your very soul?"_

_Harry knelt before the High Lord, head bent, eyes closed. He shouted, " I do, High Dragon."_

_" Then rise, and take thine place beside me, and enter into the Throne of Dragons."_

_Harry rose to his feet, and accepted the gold pendant that High Lord offered him. He put the necklace on, and the emerald stone fell to his chest. The High Lord whispered, " Repeat after me, and you shall become one of us."_

_The High Lord shouted at the top of his lungs, rattling the very foundations of the Tower, " Ego Draconis!"_

_Harry watched as the emerald flames engulfed his body, warming, hardening his flesh. He felt wings sprouting from his back, his neck lengthening, giant spines growing along his back, a large tail growing. Suddenly, the flames died away, and he felt the fury of the dragon awaken within him. He roared, and a mighty cone of emerald flames fired forth._

_The High Lord shouted, " Fly! Fly Lord Potter! This day is yours!"_

Several Days later….

" Harry, your dragon form is magnificent, you know that?"

Harry looked up from the scanning the ground for gemstones, " Nah, not really. I can't really look myself while in dragon form, now can I Cary?"

Cary rolled her eyes, and Damian answered, " No need to be a smart ass Harry. It was really awesome though. You were the deepest, emerald green, almost malachite green, with streaks of silver and gold running through out. Your spines were golden. Your wings were the same green as most of your body. It was your eyes that surprised me though. Brilliant red. Most people's eyes don't change when they change into dragons, it's one of the ways we can keep track of who is who in battle."

Harry frowned, " Well, I guess that people back in my world won't be talking about how I have my mother's eyes when I'm a dragon now will they?"

Cary laughed, " No they won't Harry. So you know that we are supposed to go to this World Cup thing too?"

"Yep. Aleroth let me know this morning, right before he told me that my Battle Tower is finished and that I can take residence in it after the Cup,", Harry muttered as he picked up a diamond off the ground. Something that never ceased to amaze him was how easy it was to find exceedingly rare gemstones in Dragonland.

Damian looked insulted at Harry's endgame. His response was, " Battle Tower? Already? What the fuck man?"

Harry laughed. Damian really did act like Ron sometimes, and even if it was a type of fun jealousy, Damian was certainly jealous. " Well, Damian, let me start at the top for you. Since I am a first generation Dragon Knight, that means that I bear the title Lord Potter, as well as any other titles I may have inherited from my parents. I also noticed that I seemed to have aged two years in the time I've been here. Why?"

Damian chuckled as Cary asked, " You mean they didn't tell you?"

" No."

Damian said, " Time passes real slow here. Those two weeks you were supposed to stay at the Burrow equated to two years of VISIBLE aging. Who know how much older you really are? Since you're a Dragon Knight now, you also will live forever unless killed by a weapon."

" Hmm, that would have been nice to know before signing up. Worth it though."

Damian was about to say something else, when a messenger hailed him. He walked off, and Harry was surprised to see that Cary had summoned her dragon. Valdaerg came not to long after. Cary shouted, " Come Harry! I have something to discuss with you."

Harry stuttered, " Uh…Ok."

He leapt up onto Valdaerg, who filled his mind with, "_The girl intends to reveal some sort of secret to you. She seems nice. Don't let it, whatever it is, change your opinion of her."_

Harry rode behind her as she led him to a small outcropping far from the Dragon Vales, as well as the Valley of the Damned. She jumped down, and sent Arkenstar off. She beckoned for him to do the same. Harry sent, " _Alright, Val. Time to go. I'll summon you when we are finished."_

_" Don't call me Val."_

Harry watched as the volcanic dragon leapt off the cliff and soared off into the sky. He kind of thought that Val wouldn't be far away, probably lurking just out of eyesight. Harry watched as Cary took off her helm, and let her smooth blonde hair down. She pointed to the ground next to her, and sat down. Harry walked over and sat down next to her. She opened the conversation off, "Harry, I have heard about your relationships with non-humans."

The first thought through his mind was _Oh shit, this isn't good_. He answered with a question, " What about it?"

" Only that you are incredibly tolerant compared to your fellows. What is it? A hippogriff, goblins, house elves…"

Harry chuckled, " The list grows longer every day. Why do you ask?"

" Harry, have you ever once wondered why, as a young, just initiated Dragon Knight, why no one will touch me in marriage discussions?"

Harry knew that no one knew did. No one would even consent to open contractual dialogue. But he was as blank as Aleroth, who openly admitted he would have married his son off to his third cousin, as to why. In fact, he had wondered a great deal. He told her so, " I must admit, I have wondered quite often why that is so. In my world, one like you would have had a marriage contract drawn up before you were even born. You mightn't even meet your betrothed until the day you met him."

" I can tell you why, but you must promise not to tell anyone, save Valdaerg. Will you? "

Harry scratched his head, truly this must be some sort of dire secret. Something really bad. Something like her actually being a transvestite or worse. He swore, " Sure."

" On your very life?"

Harry sighed, trying to remember the wording for the Oath of Secrecy, " I, Harold James Potter, do hearby swear on my life and magic that I will not reveal what you shall tell me. So It is said, so it shall be done."

A green flash of light engulfed him as the oath took effect. She smiled, " Good. Harry, I am not entirely human."

Harry was kind of relieved. It could've been a lot worse. He asked, " So, what is the big problem?"

" The Dragon Knights are reluctant about a half breed like myself."

_Hmm, Half breed? Does that mean she is half-blood like me? Or something else?_ Harry wondered. He followed up, " Well, technically, I am a half blood, and I got along pretty well…"

" There is a difference Harry. You are the product of a woman who had no magical ancestry, and a pureblooded father. I, on the other hand, am a product of a interracial union. I'm Half-Elven."

Harry frowned, but kept his wandering mind on subject, " Sounds like something out of Lord of the Rings, what's the big deal?"

" Big deal,", she practically screeched, " Harry! I may as well not be human for most of these Dragon Knights! My parents tell me all the time that I shouldn't have even come here, that we should have stayed in our homeland of Valora. I can see why!"

Harry pet her on the shoulder, " Calm down. Like you said earlier, I am not like most people. I am extremely tolerant, and from what I have seen of elves, they aren't that much different than normal humans, save being susceptible only to weapons. But, I can also see why people don't like you. They don't like people who are 'half-halfers' as they used to say. Something my friend Hermione has to deal with a lot."

" You don't mind?"

Harry laughed, " Why would I? I have dealt with far worse after all. I do have a fellow half-blood trying to revive himself to come and kill me after all."

She leapt up and hugged him, with a quick whisper, " Thank you Harry. Now that you are Lord Potter, maybe I can get my parents to…?"

" Not now,", he whispered back, " We do have to go to the World Cup, and then I will likely have to go back to Hogwarts after that."

She sighed, and motioned for him to follow her out of the cave.

(Several Days Later)

" So this is Magical Britain? Seems quaint."

Harry laughed at Damian's words. They were all at the Moor where the Quidditch World Cup was to be held. It was the first time in a few hundred years since Britain had hosted the tournament, so the turnout was huge. Possibly, larger than the stadium.

Aleroth commented, " I know it doesn't look like much Damian, but it is home to the largest enclave of Slayers I have ever seen. If I didn't know that I would be allowed to bring so many troops as a vanguard, I wouldn't have agreed to be the Bulgarian Mascots."

Aleroth had a good point. They had brought his entire force, full to three thousand foot soldiers, with them. Ten dragons, and five other Draco Knights had shown up for the show as well. The publicity would give the Dragon Nation some exposure for once. After all, the Bulgarians were the only ones who had an open and willing relationship with them. Even if the hated and exiled last son of the Karkaroffs was the director of the famed Durmstrang Institute. Aleroth watched as Harry dismounted, and went off to find his friends.

Regardless of how cautioning Aleroth had been, he couldn't convince Harry to wear anything other than the Wizard's Robes, and two swords to protect himself with. Potter was so efficient in the magic the Knights used, he was one of the instructors. Still, one worried about the poor boy…

On another part of the campsite, Harry ran into the Weasleys, who he was not at all happy to see. After some soul searching, he had realized that most of the Weasleys, particularly the younger ones, had been trying to take advantage of his fame. Fred and George to a far lesser extent, but it was too much of a coincidence for Ron and Ginny.

Funnily enough, Harry had found a book in his library called, "_Debunking the Myths of the Harry Potter Series,", _while it only told his story up to this point, it had some very interesting pointers. One, was never take a character's word at face value. He had noticed this to be particularly true with people like Dumbledore.

Another was that there was no such thing as a coincidence. It implied that everything had its machinations and occurred for a very good reason. Cynical yes, practical? Even more so. It made so many things in his life look like it had been arranged. Aleroth had admitted that after the Forsaken Disease had come into origin, some Dragon Knights willingly sacrificed themselves to assure that someone new would come. Even becoming a Dragon Knight was arranged in a way.

Harry now knew the power of hate. He absolutely hated Dumbledore, and made a note to take a trip to Gringotts to talk to the goblins about his finances. Now that he was technically of age, Dumbles couldn't enforce his will.

Ron Weasley had found Harry first, much to his chagrin. Ron was beside himself, practically shouting about how happy he was to see him. So happy, that he drug Harry back to the Weasley camp before Damian and Carolyn could get him out of there.

The reaction was less than pleasant when Ron burst through the tent opening with a shout of, " Harry's Back!"

Fred and George, and oddly enough, Percy, had a look of elation on their faces. But the rest of the family was a mixture of absolute fury, shame, and sadness. Mrs. Weasley was the worst. Mr. Weasley had to physically restrain her, bind her, put a gag AND a silencing charm on her to get her to shut the hell up. Arthur Weasley motioned for Charlie, who certainly looked like the Dragon Handler he was supposed to be, to go Floo Dumbledore. It was an action that caught Harry's eye, but he didn't stop it. He relished in the idea of a frontal confrontation with Dumbledore.

Bill opened off with a simple greeting, " Hello Harry, I'm Bill Weasley."

Bill Weasley looked like a Hair Metal rockstar from Nitro or Bon Jovi. He wore a tight black tank top, with a dragon skin jacket. He had a dragon's tooth earring, a long red ponytail, and he wore skin tight black pants. Yep, he looked like Micheal Angelo Battio with red hair and no Quadra Necked guitar.

Ginny started the really interesting conversation, " So, whatcha been doin for the last two weeks that makes you look two years older?"

Harry joked, " Seeing a beautician."

Didn't help that his own people laughed at it. Harry watched the flares begin to fly as it looked like Civil War was about to break out between the Weasley family. At first, it looked like Fred and George would need a lot of help from Harry himself to stay alive, but they were joined by Percy and Ron. Two unusual allies for certain, but Harry suspected they were in it for personal gain. Ron didn't admit to it, but he really did take a lot after his third brother.

Fred and George were alternating against Charlie, Bill and Arthur.

Fred: " So you know."

George: " We've always had Harry's back!"

" No matter what you…"

" Say! Nothing will ever change that!"

Bill shouted angrily, " That git over there ran off after his relatives were killed in horrifying fashion which hasn't been seen since Vlad! He deserves what he gets!"

Percy shouted, " That doesn't concern you Bill! I assure you that Potter would be able to easily get out of whatever trial the Ministry would show for him!"

Funny as it was to hear the Junior Assistant to the Ministry's version of Ambassador, Harry couldn't allow this to continue, " Everybody shut the fuck up NOW!"

The shout actually came from Damian, and it came just in time for Dumbledore to come into the tent. Fred and George were both frozen in the motion of drawing their wands, and Percy was about to enter into a brawl with Charlie, who was clearly way out of his league. Arthur chided, " Now boys, you should know better than to draw wands on each other."

Dumbledore was much more blunt and direct than normal. In fact he sounded downright surly, " Yes you fools! Put those wands away! Percival, get your hands off of Charles! Now, Mr. Potter. I am downright disappointed…Hell who the fuck am I kidding? I am goddamn pissed! Do you have any idea how hard we have been looking for you? Do you?"

Harry was about to answer, but Damian cut him off, " You will watch yourself when addressing Lord Potter, sir."

Dumbledore snorted, " The little bastard cannot become Lord Potter yet. He is not yet sixteen. After his antics, he may never see the title!"

Cary came in next, " I am sorry to disappoint you, Mr. Dumbledore, but Lord Potter has already assumed his title. Isn't that right Harry?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, " Indeed it is Albus. I even have a personal banner."

Harry pulled out a miniature of his flag. It was of an eagle with its talons wrapped around an embellished P, with lightning bolts beneath it, set to a field of emerald green. Dumbledore looked like Harry had just told him to bend over and suck his dick. Harry filled in the gaps for him, " Professor, I have been in an alternate dimension, if you will. A world that neither exists, not does not exist. In the middle if you will. There, I have become what is called a Dragon Knight. The place is called Dragonland."

Dumbledore subdued a little bit, " Good. Who was the Lord that came to you?"

Damian stepped forward, " May I present my father?"

No one had noticed that Aleroth had come in behind them. Aleroth shouted, " I am Draco Lord Aleroth Cerridwen Emrys, son of Stangmar Tellivor Emrys, son of Tuatha Pellinore Emrys, son of Octavian Augustus Emrys, son of Dagda Yggdragsil Emrys."

Dumbledore cursed, " The Damned One."

Aleroth tilted his head, " Eh, some people call me that. Most people know my half brother better, Merlin,", he pointed to Damian, " And this is my son, Damian Julius Emrys."

He pointed to Cary, " And this is my third cousin, Carolyn Meadhros Elwing,", Cary bowed, " So what seems to be the problem here, eh Dumbly?"

If Dumbledore noticed the slight on his name, he didn't show it, " The bastard murdered his relatives and ran off! He deserves punishment! I have been very lenient over the years but…."

Dumbledore got cut off. Aleroth shifted his hand to his kilij, and shouted, " It was not Lord Potter who killed his relatives. It was I!"

The three Weasleys on Dumbledore's side leered, while the three on Harry's laughed. They all knew the torment he had gone through, but like so many others, Father and two Eldest Weasley were firmly entrenched in Dumbledore's philosophy of the Greater Good. Shouting at the top of her voice, Molly Weasley burst out, " The ungrateful little bastard! He deserves no mercy! Take him and never let him see the light of day!"

Dumbledore quietly put a new silencing charm on Mrs. Weasley. Harry himself laughed. He commented slyly, " I guess having a weak wand runs in the family, eh? Mr. Weasley?"

Dumbledore stunned Arthur from behind. He couldn't let Mr. Weasley do something that was going to cost him his head. Dumbledore, unlike many wizards, knew full well the damage skilled swordsman could do with a sharp blade. Then again, Dumbledore didn't really blame Arthur. He commented, " While I am sure that Arthur will recover from Mr. Potter's insult about his dick size, I suggest we move on. Now, I am sure that we can somehow, how can you say? Get back to the drawing board, so to speak?"

Aleroth smiled, " You can go back to the drawing board as much as you want, Albus, but Mr. Potter is now a Dragon Knight, and Lord of his own Tower. It is his right to determine anything."

" If that is so, then I ask you Harry. Would you at least come back to Hogwarts for your schooling?"

Harry shrugged, " I don't know Professor. I've learned more magic in two weeks in Dragonland than I learned in three years at Hogwarts. Did you know that the original wizards didn't even need wands? They could just Will the magic into being, and cast it. No words, no wands, no staffs, no bullshit."

Dumbledore stood aghast. He, in fact, had not known that. Even the great Merlin had his Grandfather Tuatha's staff that had all of Dagda's sigils on it. Dumbledore should know, he had seen the staff himself. " Is that so?"

" Indeed. In the time that I have been in Dragonland, I have also noticed that the Ministry's Tracing Charm has been destroyed, as has all of your Tracking charms and Compulsion charms."

_Oh shit…._ was the last thought to go through Dumbledore's head before he Dissaparated in time to avoid Aleroth's sword. Damian asked, " Uh, I think we should go?"

Fred and George shouted, " Not so fast, there's something we need to do."

Fred, Percy, George, and Ron all pointed their wands at Arthur Weasley, intoning, one for each, " I, Ronald Bilius Weasley hearby denounce my heritage as a member of House Weasley. From here on I forsake all ties to said House. So it is said, so shall it be done!"

A gold beam flew from each of the four former Weasleys, and struck a stunned Arthur Weasley. Fred and George turned to Harry with a smug look on their faces, " Well, that ought to get our poor disowned Father off our backs."

Aleroth was pretty stunned himself, " Boys, you do realize that you have irrevocably removed yourselves from your House? The only way to get back in would be for your father to submit you to a Goblin blood trial."

Percy commented, " We are well aware of that. It was Ron who found out about Dumbledore using Harry's money to fund our family. While yes, I have often wondered how Arthur and Molly could afford to send not just one, but all seven of us to Hogwarts when so many other Weasleys live in poverty, I never properly investigated. Since I have never been particularly nice to Harry, Arthur decided to leave me alone. I found that Ron, Fred, and George were all under the Imperious Curse. Seeing Mad Eye Moody can make you right paranoid, even if you aren't training to be an Auror. Moody decided I needed to know what sort of cadswallop my family might be involved in, so he taught me all the symptoms, as well as how to resist it. It may seem unbecoming of me Harry, but it really is the only time I've ever done anything to bring honor to the Family Name, even if it was outside of our Head's wishes."

Ron continued the tale, " Yeah, once Dumbledore came and told us about your Relatives, I hadn't been able to think for the whole week after. It was only after Percy came in and punched me in the face for no apparent reason, did I wake up."

" Yeah well, you needed something I'd never done before. Couldn't be the old Prefect Percy and talk to you. Moody said it had to be physical."

Fred quipped, " Yeah, he won't tell me and George what he did to make us snap out of it. I think he's holding some blackmail over our head."

Ron snapped, " Quiet you fools! Anyway, Molly was right upset when she found out that Percy had broken the charms, as well as taught us how to resist it. She made us go live with Xenophilius Lovegood until the Cup came. Then we had to spend time in our own separate compartment. It was rather degrading you know."

George stepped in, " I can't tell you how many times I almost killed Charlie or Bill. Lording over us like we were some red headed step children or something."

Damian broke in, " Sorry to point out, but you kinda are."

Fred laughed, " I know right? Guess the joke's on us?"

George continued, " Well, Hermione stopped by not too long before you came by Harry. She was very upset with us for resisting. For our lives, we can't figure out why yet."

Aleroth offered up a good solution, " Ms. Granger is likely under the curse herself, or she is so heavily entrenched in Dumbledore's policy of the Greater Good she doesn't recognize the truth."

Harry shrugged, " Two weeks ago I would have immediately leapt to the conclusion of the former, but now, I think that it is the latter."

Aleroth patted him on the shoulder, " Well done. You are on your way to leading men to battle."

When Harry looked at him with a befuddled look on his face, he explained, " Leading men to battle involves decisions Harry. War brings death. There is no way to avoid casualties. You must decide who is more valuable to the cause. Battle also has many other plots. You must see them, and react accordingly."

Percy jumped in, " Don't worry Harry, I'll be your tactician. We need a place to go to now that we have kicked ourselves out."

Fred said, " Me and George are really good at potions, enchanting, and other forms of crafting. Maybe we could come onboard to?"

Ron shrugged, " I'm not really good at anything, but I will fight by your side."

Aleroth beckoned to Harry to leave the tent for a moment. When he did, Aleroth whispered, " You realize what your friends are offering?"

" No, what?"

" Your friends want to become Retainers. Retainers are the special barons of the Towers that man the platforms. While I can provide you with some, you need to find others. These guys seem to do the trick."

Harry nodded, " Well, I guess I will take them on."

The four turned to Harry as he reentered the tent, declaring, " I, Harold James Potter, hear by accept Percy Ignotus, Fred and George, and Ronald Bilius into my House as Retainers. So mote be it!"

A flash of emerald light struck the four. Suddenly, their robes were gone, and they were wearing emerald green armor with a black P surrounded by silver lightning bolts in the middle of the breast plate. Ron muttered, " This armor is awesome. And it's really light!"

Fred commented, " Damn, Harry. If you can conjure armor like this, what do you need us for?"

Harry answered, " You have proven yourselves worthy by remaining loyal to me. As a result, you are now Retainers for House Potter. Now, in Dragonland, that's going to mean some work for you. You will be paid of course,", George burst in, " Harry we would never think of taking payment from you."

" Good, but I still need to make sure you have some money. Come."

The build up to the World Cup proved to be rather boring. Harry couldn't find Hermione, so he couldn't have what the Retainers were driving up to be the Storm of the Century. Who he did run into was Cho Chang, who was happy to see him. Then, they got the call to go down to the fields.

Retainer: A Knight or upper echelon soldier assigned to protect the sons of the Nobility while they carried out their training. In many cases, these retainers were their teachers, and later became advisors.

Easter Eggs

1 Elwings. Anyone who read the Silmarillion already know that Elwing was the wife of Earendil the Mariner, who was the father of Elrond and Elros.

2 Meadhros: Silmarillion readers will also notice that Carolyn as a male middle name. Not just any name, but the name of the Eldest Son of Feanor, second High King of the Noldor.

A/N: A word on my Latin. While I did take three years of Latin in High School and scored Magna Cum Laude ( With Great Praise) twice on the National Latin Exam given all around the world, I won't pretend to be a scholar and translator of the language. So I have consulted Google Translator, and it would help for anyone who uses Latin in a Fiction, that Word Order Does Not Matter in Latin. Case Endings and Conjugations however, do. I find that this is something that Google Translator does not do particularly well with really long passages.

Latin Translation ( Google Translator FTW)

Elapsis quidam autores orta in lucem infirmis: _Throughout history, some have arisen to lead the weak to the light._

Qui obligatione recusabat servitus: _Those who have shirked the bonds of servitude._

Per ignes, per ignem et per omnia dura: _Through fire, through flame, and through all hardship._

Nos duxerimus vivente suus fatum: _We have led mankind to its destiny._

Tu iura tueri nostram veritates fundatur?: _Do you swear to uphold the truths which our order is based?_


	5. Chapter 5 Bulls on Parade

Chapter 5 Bulls On Parade

A/N: Hermione is not going to be loyal at first, by being controlled by Imperious Curse.

" Welcome to the International Quidditch World Cup! I am your announcer Ludo Bagman…"

Harry blanked out the fool's announcements. Yeah, he had the best seats in the house. Yeah, he was riding one of Bulgaria's Mascots. But he really wasn't that interested in Quidditch anymore. Two weeks ago, he would have killed someone to be this close. Now, he just didn't care. He did feel Valdaerg shift at the Leprechauns making a Middle Finger at them. Valdaerg filled Harry's mind, "_I am insulted. Surely Ireland has something else they could have brought than these loathsome creatures?"_

_ " Unless it's a keg of Guiness Draft, I don't think so."_

Valdaerg shook as he laughed. His laugh was a guttural sound. " _I love it when you whip out the stereotypes Harry. Makes your jokes so much more, well, insulting if you will."_

_ " Same to you. Remind me not to let you go to Africa, alright?"_

Valdaerg laughed some more, getting the attention of the Leprechauns, who weren't impressed. They clearly knew that the dragon was not laughing at their jokes, rather, at they themselves. They were getting pissed.

Valdaerg noticed, " _Hey look! Someone pissed on the midgets!"_

Harry looked, and sure enough, a bunch were marching at them. Harry listened to Cary, " Those little guys look pretty damn pissed."

Aleroth grinned, " Damn right they be pissed! Nothing I like more than fried Leprechaun in the morning! Come on boys! Let's melt some plastic!"

Aleroth gave a mighty war cry, and fired a flaming arrow from his bow, striking one of the leading Leprechauns directly in the eye. It was an instakill, but that only pissed them off further. They charged. Exactly what all the dragons had wanted. To the horror of the crowd, the dragons swooped right through the field of play, and landed right in the middle of the Leprechauns. Then, they unleashed waves upon waves of flame, as well as the occasional arrow. In a short time, the field was scorched black, and all the Irish Mascots were dead, fried to a crisp.

In the aftermath, Bulgaria ended up winning by five points because they had been allowed a Foul shot just before Krum caught the Snitch. For the first time in the entire match, the Chasers of Bulgaria actually came through. Aleroth simply brushed off the reporters who were asking about how he could let his dragons get so out of control with a simple answer, " They weren't out of control! They were simply doing what comes natural! Killing Leprechauns!"

Naturally, this caused a lot of anger with the British, who were looking forward to seeing the Irish win. Little did he know, that would really cause a problem later.

(Late that Night…)

Aleroth stormed into Harry's tent, " Harry! Wake your ass up and get the fuck out here! We got a big problem!"

Groggily, Harry sat up, and walked out of the tent, putting on his glasses. He caught his breath when he saw the devastation. Wizards in black wearing masks were engaging the Dragonland army in battle. Killing Curses fired off in all directions, reflecting off the Anti-Magic armor that Dragonland footsoldiers wear. Flames sprouted up from Blasting hexes, and the tents were rapidly consumed, setting the forest ablaze. Harry heard Valdaerg rise behind him. Harry communicated, " _Valdaerg, this day we fight together!"_

Harry smiled as the emerald flames consumed him, and the familiar feeling of wings sprouting engulfed him.

( Near the Weasley's)

Bill, Charlie, and Arthur Weasley were still fuming over the incident earlier, but there wasn't anything they could really do about it. Hermione was in an even worse temper, if that was even possible. She had insisted on coming with the Elder Weasleys to go see what the disturbance was.

Arthur shouted, " Stay together! The Aurors will be here…short….."

He lost his speech when he saw the horrifying scene unfolding before him. He recognized the wizards as Death Eaters, but not the soldiers who were fighting them. He watched, transfixed, as the lines of men wearing jet black armor advanced unsullied on the Death Eaters. Killing Curses just reflected off of them, like they couldn't penetrate a barrier. Arthur heard Hermione gasp when one of the warriors charged a Death Eater, and whipped out a sword almost as tall as Hermione. The warrior swept the legs out from the Death Eater, then, raised his blade high and executed the Death Eater as it struggled on the ground with a brutal stab through the heart.

Then Hermione screamed. Arthur, Bill, and Charlie turned to where she was pointing. Two huge dragons rose in the night sky, given light by the fires. One was black as the night sky, with lava colored streaks running through him. The other was emerald green, with streaks of gold and silver. But it was the heated red eyes that caused Charlie Weasley, Dragon Handler extraordinaire, to piss himself. He wasn't alone.

Draco Malfoy had seen the whole ordeal, and it was one of the only times he had ever seen Death Eaters literally running for their fucking lives. He didn't even sneer. He was genuinely happy his father had directed him to hide. The only problem was that his father might be one of those bodies that were being investigated by the obsidian soldiers. He was nervous. Malfoy was never nervous in his entire life. He fancied himself to be like those Space Marines from that Muggle game Warhammer 40k, which was designed by magicals. Stoic. He was anything but right now, as he watched those two dragons flying over head.

( The Day After)

The Daily Prophet reported that the scene looked like a bunch of bulls had gone on a parade through the entire campsite. In reality, it was far, far worse. In total, forty three Death Eaters were killed, with no casualties to the Dragon Warriors. Draco's fears had been confirmed. His father, Lucius, was one of the first bodies to be identified. His Death Eater mask had been stuck with ten arrows, penetrating all the way through, making his face look more like a practice target. Crabbe and Goyle had been found as well, with Crabbe the Elder missing his head. It was only through his son's testimony that they could id the body.

Bodies still littered the fields. Scores of innocent civilians had been brutally murdered by Death Eater and Draco Soldier alike. One of the casualties had been Susan Bones, niece of DMLE head, Madame Amelia Bones. Her friend Hannah was found barely alive, with only one arm still attached. Aleroth and the Healers ended up in a fantastic row. In the end, Hannah's parents agreed with Aleroth. She was better off dead than alive. Hannah had been given a Draught of the Living Death, and Aleroth himself executed her, but first, he accepted her into his House, with all the Honors associated. Essentially, Damian had had a sister for all of three minutes.

Another death was that of Barty Crouch. He had been caught in the cross fire when hell had broken loose. His house elf, Winky, was found fried next to him, and a body under an Invisibility cloak, revealed to be Barty's son, was found as well.

Harry felt little to no remorse over the ones that he himself had killed. He and Valdaerg had been the ones to storm in and take most of the kills anyway. Granted, he had been rather upset when he found out that he had killed Cho's parents, who were visiting a friend, who also died. Aleroth consoled him, " Harry, it was your first taste of battle. Battle is like a drug. At first, it isn't very good. But the more you do, the better it gets. Unfortunately, this has led to several Dragon Knights trying to ride off into the sunset in one final battle, and getting killed. Do not let the lives lost worry you. They will haunt you later, but you must steel yourself. You never know who you have to kill next."

Harry had taken his words to heart, as had his Retainers. Then, he was found by Hermione.

Ron had been blasted back helplessly by a Banisher, and Hermione came running up with fire in her eyes. Her opening statement was an accusation, " How could you Harry?"

Harry deftly countered, " What are you talking about, my dear?"

" Your relatives! You murdered them, impaled Dudley on a stake, and stuck your uncle's head on a pike! While they deserved it, that is no way to treat a human being!"

Aleroth had seen Hermione coming, and sensed trouble. Damian had as well. They both came walking up, and they couldn't help but here Hermione giving Harry a new ass. Aleroth broke in, " Madame, I would like you to know, that Lord Potter did not kill his relatives, I did."

" YOU DID,", she practically screeched. Aleroth kept his composure, " It was within my rights."

" Who the hell do you think you are?"

Aleroth drew himself up nice and tall, like he needed any help, " I am Aleroth Cerridwen Emrys. Lord of House Emrys, and brother of the hated Myrrdin Emrys, AKA Merlin. I am also known by the title of the Damned One. Inherited of course."

Hermione deflated a little, " Oh."

Harry's day got worse when Arthur Weasley came running up. He laughed when Ron stunned him from behind with a silent stunner. Hermione asked, " So what is all this trash about you and three of your brothers leaving the Weasleys?"

Fred shouted, " All truth! Me, George, Ronnie, and Percival all decided that Dumbledore was trash that couldn't be trusted. Since good Arthur there felt the need to put us all under the Imperious Curse, we felt we needed a way to get back. We are Lord Potter's Retainers now."

Hermione was confused for a moment, when Cary came up to see what the commotion was. Hermione turned back to Harry, hissing, " So, who's the girl Harry?"

Unfortunately for Hermione, Cary heard her, " The names Carolyn Elwing, Miss."

Hermione snorted, clearly she wasn't impressed. She obviously thought Cary was just a hood ornament for Harry's new life. Cary wasn't smarter, just smarter in some more important areas, like combat, than Hermione. Harry, however, couldn't blame her for being a little upset about seeing a rather stunning girl hanging around with her best friend. A girl she didn't know.

Unbeknownst to Hermione, or anyone else for that matter, she had drawn the ire of both Damian and Aleroth. Damian admitted to himself that while he didn't have a particular taste for some of Harry's friends, after all, the Twins had already tried to put Itching Powder in his armor, he thought he might have been able to respect his female counterpart. Harry had described her as being smart, swift at seizing the initiative, and an adept problem solver. His only knock was her tendency to see red about certain things, and let emotions cloud her decision making.

Now, both Damian and Aleroth thanked God that they had found Harry. If Harry continued to let his decisions be made by such an impulsive, fiery, some might say prickly, woman, he would be lucky if he didn't die in a practice session.

Harry kind of guessed that Damian and Aleroth didn't particularly like Hermione. Aleroth already a hand on his kilij, and Damian had both on his claymore. They were both in striking position and were trying to sneak up on Hermione from behind. Harry decided to end it, " Well Hermione, it has been great seeing you again. You should probably leave before my friend and mentor decide you aren't worth living anymore. See you at Hogwarts!"

Hermione huffed and ran off. Harry was pretty sure there were tears in her eyes. Cary noticed, and muttered to a stunned Harry, " Pussy."

Fred commented, " That's pretty much how she reacted to our plan as well. I did some diagnostics while she was here. I found something very interesting."

" What?"

" Hermione has an immense ocean of untapped power within. It is rather amazing to be honest. She might be as powerful as Merlin and not even know it. Hell, more powerful. I will be honest. I don't know where she hides it all."

Cary was the first to make something of this, " That doesn't sound good. Merlin's name be a curse to us all, but even we respect his power, however begrudgingly. I feel that the girl will need some constant monitoring. How about a page out of Old Dicky's book?"

Harry laughed, " Sounds good, considering me and Percy know the charms to do it with. All we need is to stun and obliviate her afterwards. Wouldn't due for her to make a scene like Old Dicky did now would it?"

Ironically, Ron gave sound advice, " Harry, be careful! You and I know Hermione best, and she is a fearsome witch. I wouldn't be surprised at all if she were expecting something like this and had prepared herself accordingly. All the times she rushed off rashly with us, and came up with something to save our asses? Yeah, I think she would definitely have been prepared for this eventuality. Get that stun off quick. Preferably wandless and soundless."

Aleroth stepped in, " I can hit her with a stunning arrow. That should buy you enough time to take her defenses down."

George entered, " Sounds like we got ourselves a plan!"

Percy smiled, " I love it when a plan comes together."

A/N: Lots of characters dying in this chapter isn't there?

Easter Eggs: There's quite a few in this one.

1. " Let's Melt Some Plastic!" People who played Army Men will recognize Sarge's most dreaded saying. Said every time he picked up a Flame Thrower, which was easily the most powerful weapon in the game.

2. WarHammer 40k: While it is unrealistic Malfoy would like a Muggle game, even if it were created by Wizards and is a boundlessly entertaining time killer, I really can't help but sneak in some Space Marines into my stories.

3. " I love it when a plan comes together" A line from Captain Hannibal, as well as Lux from League of Legends.

4. Bulls On Parade: Everyone loves a little Rage against the Machine here and there.


	6. Chapter 6 Bloodlines

Chapter 6 Bloodlines

A/N: Today's feature Redemption Story: Draco Malfoy. Remember, there is still a war that needs to be fought.

Aleroth took his responsibility to help the Lord he would soon ally himself with very seriously. Harry didn't know it, but thousands of Dragon Warriors were gathering the lands that were to be his to allow themselves to be ruled by him. It was a large migration of seasoned warriors, as well as some new guys, to a new lord's lands. By the end of the day ( almost two months in Dragonland), there would be close to two hundred thousand warriors and their families living on his land. The High Lord had been very generous with Harry's grant. Far more generous than any other.

Aleroth reflected on his own life when he drew the arrow, and pulled back on the bow. Yeah, his marriage had been arranged by his wife's mother. That didn't bother him. The fact that his father hadn't taken it well and had put up no dowry was what still pissed him off. Unlike the real world, dowry was meant to be the start up money for those getting married. Unfortunately for Aleroth, he had to soldier away as a foot soldier for years untold, until his father finally got himself killed by an enemy of Merlin's. It was the only time Aleroth actually praised the pariah.

Aleroth let his arrow fly. Like so many others, it flew straight and true, right into the girl's leg. The stunning poison paralyzed her instantly. Harry and Percy swooped in and stunned her with a more permanent stunner and blacked her out.

Harry was loathe to place so many curses and charms on one of his friends. There was something wrong with her, but he couldn't place it. He would have to keep a good eye on her. Harry knew she would try to reconcile with him for the outburst earlier today. He just hoped he didn't have to do something stupid. The kind of thing he was renowned for.

Percy looked like he was thoroughly enjoying himself. Maybe it was his way of trying to keep Hermione from becoming what he had become when he was in Hogwarts? Harry resolved to never find out.

They had laced Hermione's mind with compulsions to keep her nose out of stuff that didn't concern her. They had also noticed that Hermione had a strange interest in Ron, and it had apparently always been there since they met. Something that certainly caught Harry's eye was that there where huge blank spaces in Hermione's mind, and a strange sense that something else that didn't want to be found was there. Something sentient. Something that was truly dark. This thing was not placed by Dumbledore, it seemed as old as the World itself.

(Gringotts)

" Ah! Lord Potter. Welcome to Gringotts."

Harry bowed to the Director, " Hail, Director Ragnok. May your gold ever flow onward."

Ragnok nodded, " And may your enemies burn in the wake of your fire."

Harry raised an eyebrow, causing Ragnok to remark, " Yeah, we know about your Dragon Heritage. We wondered when you would come to see us about your family. Shall we proceed with the blood test?"

Harry nodded, and the goblin retrieved a large map like piece of paper. He then slashed Harry's hand with a razor sharp dagger. Harry watched the inverted family tree branch out. Ragnok was particularly interested in Harry's father's family. The line was very long, and branched out onto another set of papers. Ragnok continued to watch the paper go on and on. Finally, it stopped. At the very top of his Mother's side, was Myrddin Emrys. At the top of his father's side, which was even higher than his mother's, was the name Gilgalad .

" Boy, Aleroth is going to have a field day with this one."

Ragnok snickered, " I can imagine that Merlin's half brother would find this interesting. There was no lost love in that family. However, I am more interested in your father's side."

Harry asked, " How so?"

Ragnok sneered, " Have you never read Lord of the Rings? It is a very popular fiction even among Magicals if I am not mistaken."

" Yes I have, what is the point?"

Ragnok laughed, " Boy, it seems that Tolkien's world was real, and that he wasn't entirely basing his story off of what his mind came up with. Your girlfriend is the only descendant of House Feanor, so don't even start with me. It appears you are a descendant of his brother, Fingolfin's house."

" So what does this mean exactly?"

Ragnok explained, " It means that you have an ancestry the likes of which we Goblins have never seen before. His name means Star Spear in the Elven tongue, which the House Elves still use when they wish to keep secrets from their masters. I guess going to an alternate dimension where any world can be accessed to bring recruits was something that wasn't entirely explained to you at the time?"

" Not really. Damian called it a 'place between worlds'"

Ragnok nodded, " He is right. Many goblins have come from that place. We fight beside your order with great honor. Though their connections still surprise me to this day."

" So, fill me in on all the details of the blood test?"

Ragnok laughed, " We may be here awhile then. Because you are the only Dragon Knight from our world, you can petition the High Dragons to give you governing over this world. You are also a descendant of all the Hogwarts four. Interestingly, Ravenclaw and Slytherin married, and Slytherin himself was a descendant of Merlin, then Gryffindor and Hufflepuff married, and Gryffindor was a descendant of Elves. Through various tangent lines, you are connected all the way to the Peverell brothers. Given these direct connections, you are the Last In Line for no less than ten Ancient and Noble Houses. You even have a direct connection to the Malfoys, but since they already have an heir it doesn't matter. Still, several heirlooms must be taken into account. Follow me."

Harry followed Ragnok into a large circular room. A goblin that Harry recognized as Griphook, greeted them, " Hail, Lord Potter, Director. This way if you would?"

Griphook led them to a large stack of papers. He explained, " Sign all of these, and you can claim all vacant Houses you have been determined to be the closest Heir to. As Director Ragnok has explained, you are the final heir of no less than ten Noble Houses."

It took close to an hour, but Harry was able to chew through all the paper work. Both goblins were impressed that he took the time to actually read the papers and check for charms. Cunning and vigilance were respected by goblins. Ragnok declared, " Well, let me get these papers out of here. Griphook? Would you show Lord Potter et al his primary Vault?"

Griphook nodded and bowed, " Of course Director."

Harry and Griphook rode the one speed carts down into the deepest parts of the Gringotts. Griphook noticed Harry's confusion, " Lord Potter, the most valuable vaults are hidden far beneath the bank itself. The Director was most impressed by your lineage. He has sent word back to your new world. The accommodations are being made accordingly."

Harry commented, " I really had no idea I was descended from so many. For that matter, how am I descended of Elves?"

Griphook sneered, " It appears that Lord Potter has never been filled in on a good many things. Many races have tried to come into this world. Only a few were successful, and those that did were twisted and destroyed to be but a tithe of what they once were. We goblins for example, were once Dwarves. The House Elves were once mighty tall lords who strode across fields to do battle with He who Arises in Might. The world is far different than what it once was."

The cart stopped at what looked like a fortress within Gringotts. Harry placed his hand on the panel that Griphook showed him. The doors glowed a faint green, and begun to swing open. _Fingerprint recognition? Goblins must be dabbling in Muggle tech then._

Behind the doors was an armory of some sort. Griphook explained, " This is your family Armory, Lord Potter. As you can see, it has weapons for everything. Your dragon may like this armor."

Harry was indeed looking at the twin sets of Dragon armor. One set was completely emerald green, and the other was a mixture of colors. Griphook told him that the ornate armor was for him, and when he transformed it was charmed to automatically appear on him. It offered powerful magical protection, particularly against Ice magic.

For reasons no one quite understood, Dragons of all types, even Frost Dragons, were absurdly weak against Ice. Water was nothing, but Ice was a lethal element.

Harry found staves, maces, flails, longswords, claymores, etc. He found an exotic looking sword, it looked like it was of Greek origin, and on its hilt was written the word, " Achilles"

" So this is the blade of Achilles?"

Griphook smiled, " Oh yes, Lord Potter. You are entitled to take the blade yourself."

" No thanks. I will leave this blade for some other time. Let us take a look at the family plate armor?"

Griphook sneered, " Unfortunately, there is no armor. It was pilfered long ago."

By pilfered, he met that the Goblins had seized it and smelted it down for more metal. Harry was not unfamiliar with the conniving creatures. Harry found his new status to be interesting. Maybe he should go pay Albus a visit?

( Malfoy Manor)

Draco Malfoy was pissed. He had gone from the Head Honcho of the World to little more than scum. His mother was basically "repossessed" like his house. He had a bad feeling about her. Apparently, with his father's death, all the clout they had ever held with the Death Eaters fell apart and they were fair game now. The Death Eaters had left him, but only to serve as an example of what happens when you fail the Dark Lord.

Draco watched as his house burned. He wondered if there were anyone who would even think about offering him sanctuary. His mother had always told him that if he followed his father's orders too well, then he would be alone in the world one day with wolves at the door. In other words, he would have nowhere to run and nowhere to hide.

" I guess the day of reckoning came early,", he muttered as he grabbed the one thing he was able to salvage during the blaze. A large book of spells. The spells were powerful dark magics that would certainly help anyone trying to fight the Dark Lord. As much as he shuddered, loathed, hated, feared doing this, he was going to have to seek out his rival, Harry fucking Potter.

Draco had always been a father's boy and was now paying for it. He had offended too many people, and the people he always thought would bail him out had just almost killed him. Draco wondered vaguely what his life would be like if Lucius Malfoy hadn't been his father.

(Several Days later…)

Harry now realized how much he hated the Burrow. The hell hole was barely decent enough for one or two people to live in, much less the ten in it right now. Didn't help that the people living in it were currently at each other's throats either. Somehow, Hermione had managed to fight off a couple of the Memory Charms he and Percy had place on her, causing her to literally fly off the deep end. Percy had here tied up in the attic until she calmed down. Aleroth seemed to consider trying to live up to his Damned One persona, but thought better of it.

Arthur Weasley had been easy on his former children, and still allowed them to live with him until they could find more suitable living quarters. His wife? Not so much. She was currently tied up in the basement in a Draught of Living Death induced coma. She had brewed the Draught herself, but Damian caught her trying to spike Harry's food. Suffice to say, he bent her over, and force fed her almost twice the lethal dosage of the Draught. Somehow, she wasn't dead.

But the real entertainment showed up when Arthur was alerted to Draco Malfoy wandering on the edge of his lands. Draco assumed that Potter would be spending time at the Weasley's. So he traveled accordingly. And got caught just as he had hoped.

Harry shouted, " Malfoy! What are you doing here?"

Malfoy sneered back, " Careful Potter. You may be a Lord now, but you still know who I am. Ah who cares? Come, I will tell you why I am here."

Harry watched as Malfoy related the story to them.

" It all started when my father led that stupid raid on the World Cup. He got himself killed, as well as all his followers, by those dragons and warriors. Me and mother were left to return to the house ourselves, but when we got there, other supporters of the Dark Lord were waiting. They bound my mother to the walls and raped her repeatedly. I braved several Crucios for refusing to join in. In the end, they tied her to a stake and burned her in our house. Lord Malfoy is no more it seems."

Aleroth looked upon the blonde. Yes, he was an example of the decadence of mankind. Yes he was one of the nobility. Yes he had served a foul fool. But here he was trying to find sanctuary among his greatest rivals. The boy had some bravery at any rate.

Harry still hated Malfoy. Malfoy still hated him. But there was a difference in the atmosphere today. Harry asked, " Malfoy, do you have any of the cunning of your mother?"

" Why do you ask?"

Harry answered, " Because I only offer sanctuary to those who can be used, or are my friends. Since you are not my friend, you must have some sort of skill."

" I'm a politician. Mother decided to start trying to teach me the subtleties of politics during first year. I finally started to grasp them, but then Father decided it wasn't good for me."

Harry raised an eyebrow, " You think you can handle these fools if you had proper instruction?"

" Handle? I could run circles around them. But alas, I don't have any money any more. Money is the life's blood of Politics, especially backroom politics."

Harry smiled, " The money is there for you Mr. Malfoy. I found today that I am the heir of no less than ten Ancient and Noble Houses, not to mention the only person with direct blood connections to several dormant thrones. Do you wish to join the staff?"

Ron shouted, " No way! You are not letting Malfoy join us as Retainers are you?"

" That's his decision and not yours, Ron. I lost everything I ever had in the span of three days, and it's all because of my besotted arrogant father. I don't even have any other family members to turn to. My uncle Abraxis officially kicked me out of the family when he found out about Lucius."

Damian glared, but knew the blonde ass was telling the truth. Once a prince among thugs and vagabonds, he was now a bastard scion among lords and kings. Quite a change you might say.

Harry sighed. Aleroth had taught him a valuable lesson the first day after his Initiation. Better to have someone indebted to you, and you indebted to someone else. Malfoy would be a valuable player if he could get some proper instruction on how to keep his temper. " Very well. Welcome Draco Malfoy, to the Retainers of Lord Potter."

A small beam of light stuck Malfoy, and as had the Weasley bros, his robes were replaced with emerald armor that had Harry's insignia. Malfoy commented, " Damn Potter. Didn't know you were so into green all the sudden. You sure the Sorting hat got you right?"

" He didn't get me right. I should have been in Slytherin. Though I seriously doubt Snape would have appreciated it. The cunning would more than have made up for the bravery that Gryffindor offered."

Draco smiled as he shook Aleroth's hand, replying to Harry, " For once we can agree on something, Potter. The cunning of Slytherin would have been far more beneficial to you. But hey, I might be out of a job if you had been in Slytherin."

A/N:More LOTR. I always thought that House Elves were a disgrace to Elves period, so this connection ought to do something about that. Harry being a descendent of Elves also adds something, so hold on to that.


	7. Chapter 7 Stormblown

Chapter 7 Stormblown

" So you are descended from Merlin? Well, that means that we are related Harry! Albeit, by a very, very large gap. How many trees were there? Twenty?"

Harry smiled at Aleroth. He was taking it better than Harry would have thought, given his immense hatred of Merlin. He seemed more interested in Harry's descent from Elves. So did Cary for that matter. She exclaimed," Fingolfin! My great-grandfather's brother! So you are part Elven too?"

Harry laughed, " Not really. The next time you cut yourself while sharpening your sword, you'll probably bleed more Elven blood than I have in my entire body."

Aleroth joined in, " Funny thing is, he is probably right. Going by Liberace's sequence at any rate. Still, it does concern me that you can lay a claim to all these houses. Well, it explains a lot actually…."

" Like what?"

Aleroth frowned, " Like that you have a Battle Tower that is almost a thousand feet taller than mine? Like that all the best artisans in the land have flooded your lands? Like how there are almost a million warriors patrolling your lands?"

" What! Is that a problem?"

Aleroth laughed, " I'm joking with you Harry. There is no problem. Although, yes, there are hundreds of thousands of soldiers patrolling your land. Shall we return to Dragonland?"

" Yes, just let me go get Ron and the others. Let them ride us."

Aleroth warned, " Be careful though. Bonded dragons typically don't let other people ride them, so I hope you can carry a couple."

" Bloody Hell…,", came Ron's whisper as they passed through the Gates of the Dragon. Harry hadn't really had the same reaction. The sounds of wild dragons issuing the Challenge scream filled his ears. Aleroth beckoned for Harry to follow him, so he told Ron and Percy to hold on, and made a tight banking turn to follow the crimson dragon.

Soon, they entered what Aleroth called Harry's lands. A Battle Tower of immense size, second only to the High Dragon's came into view. Harry looked down at the ground when he heard a cacophony of sounds coming from below. He saw legions of soldiers marching, many of them saluting, many others holding banners, and still many more shouting. Some were banging their swords on their shields. Aleroth began a steep climb in height. Harry followed, and soon, they were on an Aviator's platform.

" Welcome Lord Potter, to your Battle Tower."

Ron and the other Weasleys, even Malfoy were dumbstruck. Unlike Aleroth's, which was jet black like it had been scorched by thousands of dragons, Harry's was a glistening emerald color. Silver highlighted many areas, and in some places, were sky blue. Malfoy commented, " I see what they mean by ' Good things happen if you hang around Potter.'"

Ron struck back, " Just be prepared for Fate to shit all over him for some unexplained reason. Happens to us all the time."

Cary shouted, " I doubt that will happen here."

Ron whispered where no one would here, " You would be surprised how many times I said that."

The first indications of such stirrings began when Harry was met in his Throne room by Carolyn's parents. The father was obviously where Cary was Elven from, he met Tolkien's description of a Noldorian Elf to a dot. Grey eyes, dark brown, maybe black, hair. Serious, contemplative, and about a foot taller than Harry to boot.

Her mother on the other hand, was about Harry's height. She was where Cary got her blonde hair and icy eyes. Aleroth greeted her, " Hello there Erin."

She replied, " Nice to see you again, Uncle Aleroth."

The elf announced, " Good evening, Lord Potter. My name is Celeborne. It is nice to meet you Lord Potter."

" The same to you, Lord Elwing. How may I help you?"

Celeborne answered, " I think you know that question, Lord Potter. As you know, much has been made ado about my daughter…"

" So you would be interested in arranging a marriage with me? That the reason you are here?"

Erin answered, " That is exactly why we are here. As you probably know, a Dragon Knight is allowed to have an unlimited amount of mistresses, but only one wife per world. Since you are of two worlds, and by two I mean you are active in those worlds, you are permitted two wives."

" Hmm, Aleroth didn't include that in the job description. If I had known that, I would have made use of the Unlimited Mistresses part. But never mind that. I have all the money I'll ever need, since it was revealed that I have direct connections through blood to about ten Ancient Houses in my world, not to mention being a descendant of Gil-galad. "

The Elf twitched at that statement. Maybe he was having second thoughts? He voiced these, " Lord Potter, I had no idea that you were descendant from my great uncle. I trust you have read Lord of the Rings?"

" Indeed I have, as well as the Silmarillion, so I know all about the Doom of the Noldor, and how House Feanor gave up the High Kingship as a gesture of thanks to Fingon, Fingolfin's son, by Meadhros. Which brother are you descendant from?"

The Elf hesitated, but his wife answered for him, " Maglor. He commands all our cavalry as a result. It appears he inherited his grandfather's temperament, but his father's skill."

" So that's what happened to Maglor after he threw the last Silmarillion into the Western Sea… Well, let us retire to my chambers for more discussion. I don't think Celeborne would like anymore of his secrets exposed to the public, and I would not like to reveal all of mine as well. Let us go."

( Hogwarts… Beginning of Term)

" Thank God I don't have to rid that mother fucking train anymore!"

Harry admonished, " Now Draco, it isn't nice to badmouth something like that."

Fred and George laughed in unison, " Because we know you miss dicking around with your posse."

"Pssh. Fuck Pansy and the rest. They can burn in hell for all I care. All I got to say is that I got a little something the Muggles call Job Security. Ain't that right Potter?"

Harry cocked an eyebrow, " If you say so Draco. Then again, Diplomacy and cutthroat negotiation is not Percy's strong suit. I guess you do have Job Security."

" Hell yeah! And you can just remember that ole Drakey bought you your first piece of pussy."

They all laughed at that one. Harry commented, while blushing, " I think you should stop hanging around Damian. I see his American tendencies and vulgarities are starting to rub off on you."

Fred shouted, " Yeah, it never better than the first time Harry! Just remember! Unlimited mistresses, but you only got one wife left!"

Harry sneered, " More than you guys will ever have."

Draco laughed, " I think he just iced you."

Fred shouted, " BS! I got Angelina last year!"

" Now I'm calling BS on that. Because I got Angelina! You got Alicia!"

Ron laughed, " Well, I got both, so you can just fuck off!"

" Woah nelly! No need to go there little brother!"

Harry and Percy simply shook their heads. They clearly had no idea what it meant to be in a serious relationship. Of course, Percy's girlfriend Penelope dumped his ass when he said he was going to quit his Ministry job to work for Harry. Harry got to make his joke about the Weasleys having weak wands again, though it cost him a nut shot.

Hagrid shouted up from the platform, " Oi! Ya be a little early don't you think Harry?"

Harry commented, " Need brocks time yet late is better than never. Early is better than on time."

" Harry! I ain't never known ya to get here on time! As I recall the Train's only arrived on time once in your entire tenure!"

Percy smiled. He was exactly right. The only time Harry arrived on time was when he was a First Year. The next year he got to fly a car. The year after was delayed by Dementors. This year, it was right on time.

Harry and his boys had taken great pleasure in forcing Damian and Cary to ride the School Train. It was a little bit of hazing, as they too would be joining them at Hogwarts. Percy, not exactly, he had found himself a job in Hogsmeade.

(Start of Term Feast)

The Sorting went well. Damian ended up in Gryffindor just as Harry said he would. Cary, on the other hand, ended up in Slytherin, prompting Malfoy to sit next to her and look at Harry while he was acting like he was liking something. Harry sent him the finger, which Malfoy nodded his head.

Harry found his first day back was his first day as the most popular guy in the school. Somehow, him being a Dragon Knight made him cool again. He had to tolerate the Creeveys acting like he was God all over again.

One improvement, was that now the girls were noticing him, and he wasn't afraid to talk about it. He had already been approached by girls ranging from Third Year to Seventh years. Of course, Hermione didn't like it at all. Harry couldn't even try to guess why. Ron was enjoying Harry's coattails, but he lamented that he only got the girls Harry didn't like, like Lavender. Harry had somehow missed Dumbledore introducing whoever the new DADA Teacher was, but Harry was very surprised to see a tall, intimidating man wearing what looked like fire resistant leather armor.

The man had a spiked set of plate armor on his desk, and some arrows that Harry recognized as Dragon Slaying Arrows. For reasons best known only to God, modern weaponry did next to nothing to a dragon, but these specially designed arrows were a Dragon Slayer's best friend while on the hunt. Gnarled at the end to penetrate between scales, these arrows were descended of the design of the famous Black Arrows used by the Men of Dale. These said arrows were also the arrow type of the arrow used by Bard during the sacking of Esgaroth, AKA Lake Town. It was a story that Valdaerg loved to tell, despite the fact that Smaug was his father. Apparently, much like Aleroth and Merlin, there was little love lost between the two, and Valdaerg thought he had it coming to him.

The teacher stood up and introduced himself to the students, " Good evening, Students! My name is Al-Raheem of Rhodes. I am a Dragon Minder of some renown, so your Most Glorious Headmaster has hired me to teach you."

Raheem spoke with a twisted Arabian accent that was borderline driving Harry crazy. It didn't help that the man was a Dragon Minder. In other words, he was a Slayer who had been hired by Dumbledore to keep an eye on Harry and Cary. Raheem stared them in the eye as he began the first discussion.

Raheem didn't make his allegiance unclear at all. Everything he did in class was somehow tied into being able to defeat a Dragon. The new spell he taught, Conem Glacies, or Cone of Ice, was particularly powerful Ice Spell. Another, the Ice Spear. The Old Dick was not only trying to control him, but had hired someone to teach everyone else how to kill him if he rebelled. Worst, was how everyone seemed to hang on Raheem's every word.

Snape had been an asshole as usual, giving Harry a zero despite that he had prepared the potion perfectly. Even previously easy teachers, like Flitwick and Sprout, were suddenly real dicks to Harry. He suspected Dumbledore was trying to push him into doing something stupid.

Harry found himself back in the Gryffindor Common Room, surrounded by people eager to listen to his stories of being a Dragon Knight. For the first time in what seemed like forever, the Gryffindors were actually happy about an anomaly of Harry's rather than rallying around the enemy. Ron was sitting there, watching everyone, when Damian came up to Harry. He whispered, " Harry! Come with me?"

The two left the Common Room, only to go to a room not far from the Fat Lady's Portrait. Harry asked, " So, Damian, what's the big hustle about?"

Damian whispered, " My father sent me a letter today. He told me to give you some words of advice."

" Like what?"

Damian sighed, " Like actually using your Unlimited Mistresses rule?"

" Just because I'm not using it right now doesn't mean I won't use it later."

Damian groaned again, " Father said that when a Dragon Knight is young and still getting used to his power, he can be what is called Desensitized."

" Which means?"

Damian explained, " It means they can't feel any sort of sexual feelings at all. Believe it or not, having sex is actually kind of important to maintaining your powers Harry. Aleroth said doubly so since you were a bound wizard going through puberty when he found you."

"Bound? What does that mean?"

Damian scratched his chin, " It means that your magical power was limited by an outside barrier. Someone set it on you. What it also did, was limit your maturity growth. Now, while everyone will always say that teenage boys are the least mature beings on earth, they also know that it is an important stage in life!"

" What about Cary? I already had sex with her once."

Damian tapped his fingers on the desk, " Apparently, that doesn't count, because she is your wife after all. Malfoy did negotiate the contract, you were there watching it, and you were the one who accepted the proposal. That nice emerald ring of Cary's is proof. You are broadcasting a kind of aura that is attracting everyone, male or female, to you. This normally wouldn't be a problem, except that it drains your stamina and makes you tired."

" Is that why you are here?"

Damian scowled, " Nope, I've had plenty of fun over with the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. I figured you would have your way with your own House. I mean, those Foxes do look pretty good, and I am in Gryffindor too…."

" Ok I get the point. I should be screwing all the girls that move, is that right?"

Damian laughed," Not below your year, but yes. Speaking of points, I think you should definitely distance yourself from Ginny Weasley. She may have something the doctor can't cure…"

" What?"

Damian laughed louder, " It's an American expression for STDs."

" Yeah, I see what you mean. Maybe I could start to work on that then…."

Damian patted him on the shoulder, " That's the way you should be thinking Harry! But my dad wants to talk to you tonight, so I don't exactly suggest taking a witch to bed tonight. My dad isn't exactly known for his politeness. Hell, if I didn't know any better, he would watch you screw her, and then, right after you come, he shouts 'Hello There! I am Doctor Rabbit!' or something like that. Keep that in mind."

" Alright. But how will he contact me?"

Damian waived a finger in front of Harry, " That's for you to find out, not me to tell."

The two reentered the Common Room, with Harry Potter on the Prowl for one of his mistresses. He found himself talking to Katie Bell for no apparent reason, like he hadn't actually done any of the moving. He saw Ron striking up both Lavender and Parvati, then looking over at Harry with a smirk on his face. Harry didn't even notice that he was now walking up to the Dormitories with Katie. Like someone had put his body on Auto-Pilot.

(Fred And George)

Fred and George were busy working Angelina and Alicia respectively, when Damian came walking up. Fred looked up from his busy work of snogging Angelina to shout, " It's our partner in crime! How did it go?"

Damian smiled, " Perfectly. Harry actually believed that junk about siphoning off his power. Although now that I think about it, my father did say something about talking to Harry tonight…"

George looked up, " Don't worry about that! Who'd he go with?"

Damian gestured at the dorms, " Looks like he got that blond girl you guys play Quidditch with."

Fred and George looked at each other evilly, " Do you think it is possible…"

" …That our dear Harry got.."

"…The Golden Fox?"

" No fucking…"

"…way. We gotta see this. Holy shit.."

" No worries brother. We got a little something…"

"…To let the whole common room enjoy the show…"

Damian finally had enough of the infamous Twin speak, " What are you guys talking about?"

Fred started, " Well, we got these things called Extendable Ears. They let you hear things in a room, even through Silencing Charms and Privacy Charms. These are just prototypes, and I was really hoping that our time in Dragonland would give us time to fix them, but these should work."

George pulled out really stringy, flesh colored hearing aid devices with a smile, " I've heard rumors that Katie was a bit of a screamer, so I know Harry would have put some sort of Silencer on the door."

" But brother, I don't know if Harry ever heard those rumors. I mean, I know Oliver said she was, but Oliver was about as sexually active as a box of rocks. To be honest, I think she is. I know I've passed her locker and thought I heard something."

Damian smiled, " You guys are nuts. But oh well. May as well join in on the fun?"

" Now you thinking like a Weasley Twin, dear partner in crime."

George grimaced, " You think Harry would forgive us if he found out we spied in on his girl time?"

" Hell no! "

" You right. I expect he would do it to us if he could."

" Damn straight brother."

Damian broke in, " So, we heading up or not? They may have already started, and while I got two Claws, and three Puffs today, I am not ready to call it a day."

Fred, George, Damian and Ron took up seats next to the door to the fourth year dorms. Harry had thought ahead and put Silencing Charms on the door, but he didn't think his friends would be such perverts. So Fred placed his head against the door, and whispered, " Silenced, but he didn't put an Impenetrable Charm on it. Operation Scream is a go."

The fleshy strings ran under the door, and the room went from being silent, to full of laughs. Fred shouted after putting an outside Silencer on the door so Harry wouldn't hear them, " Damn! Oli sold her short! I don't think Percy's old girl is that loud!"

Ron was overcome with laughing and Damian was snickering, " Damn Harry! I don't know how he finds them like that !"

George laughed pulled out a recorder, " Courtesy of ole Arthur. Let's record it, and use it to make fun of Lord Potter later."

Angelina walked up, " You guys do realize that if Harry doesn't kill you, then Katie definitely will right?"

Fred looked innocent, " What do you mean! We aren't doing nothing!"

George picked up on cue, " Yeah! Its Harry who's doing stuff!"

" I think the more appropriate expression is that he is doing Katie. Quite hard by the sounds of it."

"Right again bro!"

Angelina just huffed and left. But then Mrs. I'm-your-worst-nightmare, Hermione Granger came up, " What are you guys doing?"

" Like I said, WE aren't doing anything. Harry's the one doing something."

" Like the bro said, we aren't doing anything!"

Hermione looked unconvinced, " I think you guys are spying on Harry! He wouldn't be very pleased if he found out."

" How do you know?"

Hermione cut her eyes at Ron, " Because I think I know Harry better than that. Though I must admit, I was beginning to worry if he was gay or not. Even after he showed up with that blonde slut."

Damian rounded on her, but Ron cut him off, " Quiet Damian. Hermione, don't be so mean to Cary. She's really quite nice you know."

Hermione turned red, " Like you would know right? Dumbledore said that Harry shouldn't be hanging around with her. I don't think Dumbledore would do something that wasn't in Harry's best interests, do you?"

Again, they had to cover up Damian's mouth, and Ron answered, " You never know Hermione. Road to Hell is paved with good intentions you know."

" Of course I know that Ron! Why do you think I spent all that time hanging out with you two?"

Ron snickered, and Hermione huffed at him, " Ron, just because you don't like Dumbledore doesn't mean he isn't a good guy."

She turned around and left. Damian commented, " Definitely cursed. I can tell by looking at her, that is not the way she would normally be acting."

" Actually, Hermione pulling the Authority figure isn't that unknown. Her belief in the power of Authority is well known. But I do agree that she is cursed. Isn't Snape the guy we always expected?"

" You are right dear brother."

Just then, Fred flinched noticeably. George asked, " What's wrong Forge?"

Fred pulled the Extendable Ear out of his with a grimace, " Katie just screamed like a banshee."

" She's been doing that , what the difference?"

Fred scowled, " No, this was like a terror scream. It was definitely different. Trust me George, me and you have had enough girls to know the difference between a scream of pleasure and a scream of terror."

" Wonder what's going on? "

Damian looked at his watch and paled.

A/N: Doesn't that sound like something the Weasley Twins would do?

Easter Eggs:

1 Maglor: His fate is never exactly told, only that he wandered off along the shores singing dirges about the fall of Beleriand. Silmarillion for more details.

2. Al-Raheem: A WarHammer 40k reference. He was an Imperial Guard Commander for Tallarn.

3" Hello There! I am Doctor Rabbit!" Remember those old Colgate commercials? Now Dr. Rabbit is a meme.

4. Americanisms: As an American myself, writing a story that takes place in Britain, I substitute a lot of American Jargon in rather than their English counterparts.

5 Other Fanfictions: The Aura signal and Harry's sexual level being that of a child is based off of zArkham's **Harry Potter and the Rejected Path.** Cone of Ice is from Jbern's Lies that I Lived ( a spell I see lots of others use as well.)

6. "Need brocks time…" One of Eomer's lines prior to the Battle of Pelinor Fields.


	8. Chapter 8 Message in a Stone

Chapter 9 Message in a Stone

A/N: Chapter introduces some of Aleroth's history.

Aleroth sat impatiently on his throne, musing over the many things his son had told him. He was most displeased to learn that the ignorant fool they call a Headmaster had hired a Dragon Slayer. Not just any Slayer, he had hired probably the best in all of the Middle East, where they were particularly well known for their skills in the hunt.

Aleroth had been particularly peeved when he heard that Harry hadn't been taking advantage of his Unlimited Mistresses. While the story that Damian had told Harry was mostly made up, he knew of Dragon Knights who had gone insane from being monogamous. It was quite well documented actually, seeing as to his grandfather had been one of those.

So, contrary to most popular religions, it was actually encouraged that a Dragon Knight periodically take a mistress. That mistress knew and understood that there was no chance the Knight would do anything further than casual sex. Younger Dragon Knights, especially those who married young like Harry, were well known to abuse the privilege. This often led to them not having as much sex later in their lives, and consequently, not as many heirs. Aleroth had been one of those.

Hopefully, Harry wouldn't have the same problem as Aleroth, in that his wife was taken from him at a relatively young age for a Dragon Knight. They had only been married for about three thousand Dragonland years, or about three years Wizard World time. Being honest, as pleased as he was that his cousin was finally married, he was not pleased that it was to the man he had chosen to be his successor as the Dragon Lord of this part of Dragonland.

That too was something he hadn't told Harry. Aleroth bore an unspeakable burden, and he couldn't trust himself to go much longer with it. He had already signed the papers abdicating to his son. Aleroth had long known what he was. He was a Marked One.

In his youth, he had been a footsoldier. As young ones often are, Aleroth was not pleased with his role in life. So he began to train. One day, he trained too hard, and tore several ligaments in his knee while isolated deep in Wild Dragon territory. He would have been dead long before anyone ever even knew he was MIA if he hadn't accepted that man's offer.

Little did he know, that man had been a Priest of the Dark One, and had Marked him while he was sleeping. Aleroth was fighting as long and as hard as he could, but he knew that one day in the not so far future, his oathbreaking would catch up to him. It was hypocritical that he was trying to get Harry to be an honest man when his own life was such a lie.

Still, Aleroth had sworn a new oath long ago that he would try his best to guide the world to the best. So it was with this heavy heart that he responded to the call of his great grandfather's crystal.

He had long known of Harry Potter. The boy had defeated the Dark One's greatest servant, Tom Marvolo Riddle, while he was little more than a babe. Yet, the boy had little power of his own. Aleroth was familiar with a bonding, so he recognized a victim of the bonding when he saw one. After all, his father AND brother had put one each on him.

Aleroth undid Potter's bondings, and decided to check in with his old friend Ragnok about the bonding. Ragnok was a descendant of Thorin Stonehelm of Middle Earth, and had been one of the Dwarves to try and breach the Wizard World. He was a sly one. If Aleroth had ever met a fox that could speak, then Ragnok was that fox. Ragnok had tracked down that the Weasley family had been under the control of a wizard named Albus Dumbledore.

Aleroth recognized the Weasleys as Potter's best friends in the Wizard World. So he staged a meeting between him and Percy Weasley. Using a potion akin to the Polyjuice, but far more effective and with a cherry flavor, he had impersonated Mad-Eye Moody and discovered the boy to be under the control of the Imperious Curse, an infamous curse that his Grandfather had helped originally craft to control rebellious servants. Though Percival Weasley was not the most popular or loved of his family, he was easy to break. Aleroth had been very pleased when his son had brought him to witness the four loyal Weasleys breaking their house and swearing Oaths to Harry.

Aleroth felt an odd attraction to Hermione Granger, and much like Harry's scar burned around Riddle, his Mark burned around Granger. This worried him greatly. One it meant that Granger was a Marked One like himself, but was much more loyal. Or, it could mean she was possessed by someone who was much more loyal to the Dark One than he. The third was the most unsettling. She could be the Dark One.

The Darkest One is known by many names on many worlds. The Christians call it Satan. The Elves of Middle Earth call him Morgoth. The Fincayrans called him Rhita Gawr. The Dark One's real name was a name that has been forgotten to history. Most simply refer to him or in this hypothetical case, her, by the name of the possessed.

Aleroth liked the girl when he met her while disguised as Professor Flitwick. But that too, could be a sign that she is the Dark One. Aleroth hadn't really liked anyone since he had been Marked. This Dumbledore was troubling. His loyalty was not known. His favoritism for Granger may or may not lend credence to his theory.

So Aleroth sat in his throne room musing over these theories. He had to do something. He knew that Harry and Granger were friends, and it pained him greatly to ask him to potentially harm her. But he also knew that inaction would destroy the world. So he went to his Communications Platform.

Aleroth could communicate to any Dragon Knight using a special Dragon Stone placed in his Tower. A foggy specter of his head would appear above said Knight's Dragon Stone, and from there, he would speak with that Knight. Aleroth had walked in on things before, so he wasn't overly concerned.

(On the Other Side)

Aleroth's foggy head appeared over Harry's Dragon Stone, and his ears were immediately assaulted by the screams of a woman who was obviously being pleasured. At first, Aleroth thought that he had the wrong stone, but a quick check, after all Harry's signature was pretty unique, he thought that it was just one of Harry's roommates taking care of business. Then he panned his head around.

Aleroth's jaw dropped when he saw Harry going down on a very attractive blonde. Aleroth smiled, and kept silent. In his own way, he was doing exactly what the Weasley Bros were doing. He just had front row seats. Aleroth blocked his mind from trying to interpret what the girl was saying. Suddenly, he saw the girl turn her head towards him. He smiled and winked.

The girl let out an unearthly shriek, startling Harry, Aleroth, and Fred Weasley. She kicked Harry off of her, and pulled some covers over her, looking at Aleroth's foggy head with a look of terror on her face. Aleroth quipped, " It is written, only Link can defeat Ganon."

Harry practically shouted at Aleroth, " What the fuck are you doing here?"

Aleroth chuckled, " Well, I had intended to talk to you Harry. I trust my son said something about this? I see you are making use of your Unlimited Mistresses."

Harry looked nervously at the girl, " Yeah, you could say that."

Aleroth chuckled at the fear in the girl's eyes, " Calm down girl. There is nothing to fear from me. In fact, why don't you introduce me Harry?"

Harry looked at the heavily panting girl, " Uh, sure. Katie, this is Aleroth Emrys. He is the brother of Merlin, and the Dragon Lord who helped me become a Dragon Knight."

Aleroth smiled as the girl introduced herself, " Katie Bell, Fifth year Hogwarts student, and Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

Aleroth chuckled, " Sorry to have interrupted you two, but Harry, there is something important for you to know. I have some very bad theories about a certain girl you and I both know. I would like to discuss these in private, so how does next Saturday at midnight sound?"

Harry started to say, " Sure,", but Katie burst out, " Harry! That's when Dumbledore said the Tri-Wizard Schools would show up!"

Aleroth knew of the Tournament, and was thusly interested in it. Mostly because he had an old score to settle. Aleroth decided to take his leave, " Well, as nice as it was to meet you Katie, me and Harry have business to be discussed. I think I shall take my leave until next time. I think it shall be in person."

Harry muttered, " Yeah, that sounds good."

(Switch POV Harry)

" Yeah that sounds good,", Harry muttered as Aleroth's head faded away. Katie commented, " He seems like a nice guy. Now, how about we get back to what we were doing?"

Harry looked at his now fiercely limp penis, " I don't know how much more we can get done tonight. Aleroth cock blocked the shit out of me."

Katie pouted, " Damn, and I was so close too!"

Harry laughed, " I have ears, so I could hear you know. Now, let us get dressed, and move back to the Common Room. Surely they are looking for us now."

Katie commented as she threw her shirt back on, " Yeah. I bet Alicia and Angelina are about to blow the walls down."

After getting dressed, Harry opened his door to see a gang of guys sitting outside his door. Naturally, Fred and George were there. Harry shook George awake, and by the look on his face, George wasn't happy to see him. Fred lazily yawned, and commented, " Are they out yet?"

George looked at his brother, " Yeah bro, they out."

Harry groaned, " I don't care what you guys did, but I sure hope you don't do it again."

Fred blurted out while still in a daze, " We just wanted to know if Katie was a screamer or not!"

" YOU WHAT!"

Harry looked at the absolutely livid witch standing next to him. Apparently Fred still hadn't come completely to, and hadn't noticed that said screamer was standing right in front of him. He decided to leave the room right as Katie was starting to shout at Fred and George, and Ron and Damian.

( The Next Weekend)

With his trademark twinkling smile, Albus Dumbledore directed the students to follow their Heads out to the Lake. What Harry didn't know, was that Severus Snape was actually still unconscious in his office, and that the Snape leading the Slytherins was actually Aleroth. Damian recognized him immediately and hustled over to say hello to his father. " Father, what are you doing her,", he hissed.

Aleroth whispered back, " Forcing someone to atone for a crime committed long ago. We Dragon Knights hold grudges. Learn that well my son."

Damian smiled, but Aleroth hissed back, " By the way, that also means, don't go spying on Harry when he takes a girl alright?"

" How did you know about that?"

" I had front row seats. Harry conveniently left his Dragon Stone on the bed stand next to his bed. So yeah, I had a front row seat. And yeah, I know you and the Weasley Bros were wagering money on that girl."

Damian smiled nervously, before Professor McGonagall ordered him back with his house. Aleroth continued to pretend to watch the Slytherins. He knew enough about Severus Snape to know that this was about all the discipline he held over his students. Anything higher would garner attention. Not like Aleroth hadn't planned on getting plenty today anyway.

Harry was walking with Fred, George, Katie and Hermione when Damian tapped him on the shoulder, whispering, " Harry, my father's here disguised as Snape. Something's up and I don't like it. Said he had a score to settle."

" Well, I don't see what this has to do with us."

Damian hissed back, " Harry! Remember that one of the Dragon Knight families, the one that got exiled, that their last name was Karkaroff?"

" Yeah, why?"

" The head of Durmstrang is a man named Igor Karkaroff! I would be willing to bet my tickets to the next Katie Bell show that he is either a descendent of, or is the son of the Karkaroff family that was responsible for the false Dark One sighting that got my mother killed!"

Harry laughed at how red Katie got when Damian said the next Bell show, but continued onward anyway, " So, what is Aleroth going to do?"

" Deliver judgment. The Beaubatons get here first, so we will be setting a bad example. All the same, I would love to see Mother avenged…."

The vehemence in his voice showed that he would almost rather be the one doing it than his father. They were distracted by the giant powder blue carriage that came screaming out of the sky, drawn by giant flying horses, and landed not far from Hagrid's hut. A large crowd of primarily witches, though there were a few males mixed in, came streaming out of the carriage. Harry found his eyes drawn to a particularly attractive blonde who was at the head of the crowd, next to a giant of a woman who he could guess was the Headmistress. Harry saw Snape AKA Aleroth looking towards the Lake.

After Dumbledore and Madame Maxime had exchanged pleasantries, everyone shifted their attention towards the Lake. No one particularly seemed to notice that Aleroth had shifted out of his disguise, and his long blonde hair was waving in the wind. His golden armor was reflecting the sun in a way that no one could really see him unless they looked directly at him.

A large vortex formed in the middle of the Lake. Shortly thereafter, a loud rushing sound filled the air, and a large mast bearing the Bulgarian, German, and Polish flags came streaming out of the swirling whirlpool. Surly looking students, quite a far cry from the cheerful, yet aloof students of Beaubatons, began to disembark. Harry saw the man that must be the Headmaster leading a group of Eastern European students towards Dumbledore. Harry recognized Viktor Krum at the forefront of the Durmstrang students. Dumbledore shouted, " Well! High Ho! Everyone to the…."

Aleroth's clear voice rang out, " Igor Petrenko Karkaroff! I, Aleroth Cerridwen Emrys challenge to an Honor Duel to the Death!"

Damian's laugh broke the silence. Harry jumped up to the front to try and see what was going on. Aleroth had one of his claymores in his hand, and Karkaroff was fumbling around looking around for a way out. Dumbledore was shouting, " What is the meaning of this?"

Aleroth answered him pretty well, " This is a blood feud between House Emrys and House Karkaroff. Stay out of it Dumbledore. This is not of your concern."

Oddly, Al-Raheem shouted up, " He is correct Dumbledore. A Karkaroff was responsible for the death of his wife. As a result, he can kill Igor with no repercussions. In fact, I think we just found out that Igor was the Karkaroff responsible for that report?"

Igor drew out his wand, and clicked his pendant. Ice blue flames engulfed him, and an icy blue dragon stood where Karkaroff once was. Aleroth sheathed his claymore, and clicked his Dragon Stone. The Crimson dragon stood in Aleroth's place. Both dragons roared Challenge Screams at each other. Katie shouted, " What's going on?"

Harry shouted to everyone, " This is an Honor Duel. It is to the death! All participants will fight until one cannot continue or is dead! If one participant is incapacitated, he has the option to hold his palm open towards his opponent. At that point, a poll of the crowd shall be taken and the judge shall determine if the incapacitated shall be executed! Begin!"

Harry's mouth dropped at the speed both dragons lunged at each other. Roars of pain filled the air, screaming taunts filled the air. Aleroth drew first blood, Karkaroff's glittering diamond esque skin marred by crimson red. Then, the combatants spread out. Several students screamed as they fired blasts of fire at each other.

Swirling vortices of crystalline ice formed around Aleroth's wings from Karkaroff's icy breath. Harry watched onward, the two circling each other. Dumbledore and several teachers used powerful shield charms to try to protect the students from stray blasts. The two dragons were clearly lost in their fury at each other.

Aleroth speared Karkaroff, driving them both to the ground. Aleroth raised a moon like talon, and slashed. An inhuman scream of agony blasted the ears of all around. Karkaroff fired a close range blast of ice, knocking Aleroth off. Harry noticed that Karkaroff's left wing had almost been severed completely off. Dragon's blood spilled onto the ground. Oddly, Karkaroff's dragon blood looked like liquid ice after it landed on the ground.

Aleroth sensed victory. Harry could tell a shark in the water that smelled blood. Aleroth fired several gouts of flame to weaken Karkaroff, and then swooped in. With a mighty two talon slash, he ripped Karkaroff's chest open, and pulled the heart out with his maw. He spit it out at Harry's feet. Harry shouted, " I pronounce Aleroth Emrys winner of the Duel! To the Victor Go the Spoils!"

Aleroth shouted, " Now my wife is avenged. I have waited almost a full millennium for this. Harry! Take this!"

Aleroth tossed Harry Karkaroff's Dragon Stone. Harry pressed it against his own, and the two merged. Harry felt a surge of knowledge and power as the stones merged. Harry found himself on the ground, looking up at the Weasley Twins. They said in unison, " Come Harry! Time to go meet the others!"

( Later….)

" So, Aleroth, you wanted to meet me?"

Aleroth nodded. Harry wondered exactly what the man wanted. Aleroth had contacted him with apparently urgent information. Harry asked, " So what is it?"

" Harry. I think Granger is the Dark One."

Harry was incredulous, " Hermione? No way! She isn't acting differently or anything. There is no way she is the Dark One!"

" This is the exact reason I wanted to meet you out here. Harry, I keep my sources a secret, but I have hard evidence that while doesn't prove she is the Dark One, she is at least possessed. It may be that she is possessed by the Dark One. We could perhaps try an Exorcism, but I would require time to prepare for that. I warn you though. I have no idea how long ago she may have been possessed. It could have been over the summer. It could have been when she was born. Harry, I warn you. If I proceed with this course of actions, it is a very real chance you will lose your friend."

Harry frowned, " Lose? How so?"

" If she was possessed before she met you, then it will be like you two never met. Assuming the ritual is a success of course. If it isn't, then we will have to kill her. Either way, the risk is great. I know Dumbledore harps all day about the Greater Good, but he doesn't know the True Greater Good. The True Greater Good is making decisions that have an effect on not just one or two, but millions. You must make such decisions with little to no remorse. I am sorry Harry, but I am willing to sacrifice one for the chance that I can avert a war that would kill billions."

Harry looked at him with a strange look, " Sacrifice? Is this that conflict of Light and Darkness the Writings speak of?"

" Indeed it is. There is no such thing as Good and Evil. Only Light and Darkness, and an ever existent battle between the two forces of each. Light may perform actions that one would consider Evil without compare, for example, the Lord Captains always execute all prisoners. On the other hand, Darkness may perform charitable actions like helping those left behind from a war. It is a game of chess. It is not a matter of Right and Wrong, it is a matter of Situation. Take the action that befits the situation. Deal with the consequences later. Nonetheless, it will be difficult to prepare the ritual."

Harry asked, " Why?"

" Since I killed Karkaroff, I was asked to be the representative of Durmstrang on the judge's committee. As a result, I will be rather preoccupied. I set my assistant Dragon Knight, Sarah on the job. She's pretty good at gathering ingredients and the such. By the way Harry, I would suggest you enter the Tournament."

Harry scoffed, " Dumbledore said only wizards who are of age may enter. He even has an age line to keep us younger students out."

" Harry, you aged visibly two years in Dragonland, who knows how much older your spirit is? You should be able to enter, but I understand if you are not."

Harry and Aleroth departed back toward the castle.

( Couple of Weeks Later…)

Harry watched as Filch rolled the casket containing the lit Goblet of Fire toward the center of the Great Hall. In a few moments, three champions would be chosen to represent the three schools. Harry was sitting with the Weasley Bros, plus Damian. He had a good feeling that Cedric Diggory would be the one chosen for Hogwarts, despite that several others, not including himself, had entered. It was a given that Krum would be the Durmstrang Champion. By comparison, all the Durmstrang students looked like pussies. Beaubatons, on the other hand, didn't have a clear cut champion, though it was a good bet that the blonde girl who looked like she might be part Veela would be the champion.

Dumbledore announced, " Welcome to the beginning of the Tri-Wizard Tournament! Hogwarts is the host this year, and as such, we shall draw to see who is the champion! First, Beaubatons!"

The Goblet flared a serene blue, shooting a slip of paper, which Dumbledore caught. He read off, " The Champion for Beaubatons is Fleur Delacour!"

Applause from the Beaubaton students, and the Ravenclaws, filled the hall as Fleur left the hall. The Goblet blazed red, and shot another slip out. Dumbledore read off, " For Durmstrang, Viktor Krum!"

Thunderous applause as the surly looking Seeker left the Hall. The Goblet blazed a rainbow mix, and fired another slip. Dumbledore shouted, " For Hogwarts! Cedric Diggory!"

Harry heard Ron mutter, " Predictable as ever."

Then, the Goblet fired another slip of paper with a hue of emerald green. Harry suddenly had a sinking feeling. That feeling was confirmed, when Dumbledore read off, " For Dragonland! Harry Potter!"

Harry stood up, too much booing and hissing, and looked Aleroth in the face with an accusing stare. Aleroth simply smiled. Dumbledore guided Harry to the Side Room next to the Great Hall. He entered the room, and the Beaubatons Champion muttered, " Ah! Is time for us to return to ze Great Hall?"

Dumbledore came in with a scowl, followed by a smiling Aleroth, a furious Madame Maxime, and a sneering Snape. Maxime shouted, "Zey are saying zat zis little boy iz to compete? Are zey insane?"

A blond that Harry recognized as Ludo Bagman shouted, " Why yes we are! Barty! Fill them in, this isn't my strong suit."

A business like man intoned, " All champions chosen must compete. So it is written and bound."

Aleroth spoke up, " Funny how this happened. You know, Harry told me yesterday that he was tired of risking his life for everyone else's entertainment."

Harry shouted, " Fuck off Aleroth! It was you who put me in and you know it!"

Aleroth chuckled, " Damn right it was me! How did you know?"

" Uh, Dragonland? Who else here knows about that place besides the Weasley Bros, Malfoy, Cary, and Damian?"

Aleroth ducked slightly, " Touché. So it garnered a little more attention than I thought. Still, Harry has to compete. And there are no loopholes either. Harry is essentially represented by his own school. Celeborne? Come here please."

Harry almost fell out when the Elf walked in. He was wearing silver armor, with a peaked helm. On his cloak was a seven pointed star, the traditional sign of House Feanor. Aleroth continued, " Celeborne here will represent Dragonland on the Judge's Panel. He will be unbiased for several reason. For one, his daughter goes to Hogwarts. Two, Harry is descended from his grandfather's rival, Fingolfin. Three, he doesn't like anyone from this world. So I see no problem."

Dumbledore shrugged, " Agreed with Lord Emrys."

Aleroth interjected, " How many times have I asked you not to call me that? "

Apparently, no one noticed that Dumbledore called Aleroth Lord Emrys. For the most part, Fleur and Maxime were still indignant over there being in their eyes, two Hogwarts Champions. However, after explaining that there was nothing they could do, and that Harry wasn't technically representing Hogwarts, they simmered down. Harry left with Cedric, who was pestering him with a ton of questions.

" Sorry, Ced, but I can't really tell you much about Dragonland. At least, not right now. After the Tournament, perhaps. But in my opinion, I am representing Hogwarts as much as you are. Hell, if we end up battling over the Cup at the end, I might just let you have it. I don't need these people hating me anymore than they already do. Plus, I'm rather tired of almost getting killed for them."

Cedric looked at him for a few seconds, before answering, " You know what Harry? I see what you mean. First the Basilisk, then Black, and now this tournament. I can tell you now, my House will have no love lost for you. They will hate you, no matter what technicality that your friend in there pulled. Slytherin has, and will forever hate you. Except that girl. Who was she?"

" Oh, Carolyn Elwing?"

Cedric nodded. " Well, we are kind of married."

Cedric laughed, " You're kidding right?"

" Nope. As a Dragon Knight who is active in two worlds, I am allowed two wives. As a favor to her family, and the fact that we became very quick friends, I agreed to marry her."

Cedric paused outside of the Great Hall, " I don't know whether I should envy you, or feel sorry for you. She is a nice looker, if you don't mind me saying. Still, my father always said that one wife is one too many. Hope you can deal with the headache."

" Well, according to the High Dragon, I have one wife with me in Dragonland, and one wife still here in the Wizarding World. Essentially, the one in the Wizarding World is more of a Consort. She is allowed to marry another wizard of this world, and the only time she is obligated to me, is when I am present."

Cedric chuckled, " Damn, then that means I guess I shouldn't have a problem with you liking Cho then."

" Why?"

Cedric pulled out a small gift bow, " Me and Cho been dating since the end of last year. But I see you've been making moves on the Golden Fox of Gryffindor, so I don't think it would matter much."

" Does everyone in the whole school know about that?"

Cedric smiled, " The Weasley Twins took it upon themselves to tell everyone you found out whether or not Katie is a screamer or not."

" Those sorry bastards… Please tell me they didn't tell everyone about exactly what happened?"

Cedric bent over laughing. When he recovered, he asked, " Wait? There's more?"

" Yeah, I got cockblocked like a bitch by Aleroth,", when Cedric looked at him like he was crazy, he showed him his Dragon Stone, " We can communicate through our Dragon Stones. The problem is, is that the Speaker's head appears in a kind of ghost like, ethereal state. So, yeah…"

Cedric filled in the gaps, " Let me guess, right as you were about to get started good, he popped up, scared the hell out of Katie, not to mention you, and when he left, you weren't in the mood to get going again?"

" Sums it up pretty well. In fact, sounds like you had tickets to the show. The Weasleys were selling tickets to the next one. If you talk to Fred about 'Operation Scream' he will set you up for five galleons."

Cedric paused for a moment, before muttering, " I might have to take him up on that deal…"

" WHAT?"

Cedric laughed, " Joking Harry. How the hell would I get in the Gryffindor Common Room anyway?"

" Don't know, me and Ron ended up in the Slytherin Common Room once."

Cedric laughed again, and Harry finally decided they should go back in, as the other Champions were coming, " Do me a favor, and don't tell anyone about this alright? Neither the Slytherin thing or me getting blocked with Katie."

Cedric laughed, " Will do Harry. You really are a nice guy. I don't know why over half the school hates you so much."

" Me either. Anyway, see you later Ced."

With that, they walked back into the Great Hall to a storm of boos and hisses.

Easter Eggs

1 Chapter Title: Based off of "Message in a Bottle" by The Police.

Dragon Forms:

Aleroth: Crimson Dragon, similar to what Smaug looked like. Emphasis on speed and power.

Harry: Emerald dragon with red eyes. Can use magic as a Dragon. Emphasis on Magic and power.

Damian: Golden Dragon. Emphasis on Power and Defense.

Carolyn: Doesn't have a Dragon Form due to being half Elven.

Karkaroff: Frost Dragon. Exceptionally powerful against other dragons.


	9. Chapter 9 For Whom the Bell Tolls

Chapter 9 For Whom the Bell Tolls

A/N: Stupid pun=Great Song. Funny Note: Interesting how the books ( and _Quidditch World Cup the game) _describe Katie Bell as being blonde, but in the movies she had brown, sometimes almost black, hair. Interesting inconsistency isn't it?

" You know Harry, these fucking classes couldn't get any more boring. Is it at all possible for us to bring in some of our weapons instructors from Dragonland?"

Harry heard Fred chuckling in the background at Damian's groaning. Apparently, he was pissed that Harry hadn't given him enough of a warning about how boring Professor Binns' class was. Damian was just spouting off steam, " I mean, the only time I was more bored was when I fucked a mermaid, I mean, seriously. "

George interjected, " Wait, you fucked a mermaid?"

Harry decided to leave before Damian launched into the story. Harry caught a brief snippet of, " Well, I was on this boat, and it was going fast, and I was wearing a nautical themed afghan…."

Harry stepped out of the Fat Lady Portrait, who reminded him that a new password would be set this evening. He calmly avoided the Slytherins. You know the expression that when one ruler goes down, there will always be someone ready to step up and take the mantle? Yeah, well it appeared that Draco had abdicated to Theodore Nott, who took great pleasure in throwing insults at Harry and trying to piss him off. Luckily, getting your ass kicked by psycho veteran drill instructors teaches one patience. A patience that even Ron learned after about a week.

Luckily, it hadn't affected the Twins' sense of humor. Fred and George had already served five detentions on first week. The downside was that Harry, as their Lord Retainer, was considered their guardian. So he got all the mail from Dumbledore about their exploits. Granted, it was pretty funny reading McGonagall and Dumbledore's ways of expressing their misgivings. Still, they hadn't figured out yet that the reason why they never got a response was because Harry didn't care.

Still, Harry had his own problems. Cedric Diggory, for all his loyalty to the school, was getting tired of Dumbledore fucking things up. He was rapidly looking for a way to get out of the Wizarding World. Because his father, Amos, worked for the Control of Magical Creatures district, he knew that the Real World outside of Hogwarts wasn't much better, in fact, probably worse. Poor Cedric was willing to join the Potter House of Retainers to get away from it all. He just didn't feel like changing from being the nice guy, to the really bad guy he had to be to actually do anything. However, Harry didn't think Ced's father would take too kindly to Cedric abandoning his family.

Another problem was the search for his Second Wife. For everyone's talk about him and Katie, he made it clear to everyone, Katie included, that just because he was currently courting Katie, didn't mean that his outlook had her in the forecast. Naturally, she hadn't exactly been happy to hear that, but she, unlike guys like Seamus, kind of understood. He and her were do a nice talk with Aleroth. Aleroth had talked to him through the stone last night, and decided that today would be good. They were to meet in the Great Hall, and perform the actual discussion outside.

Harry made his way as discreetly as he could. Namely, he was avoiding Slytherins and Hufflepuffs. While the Ravenclaws weren't anywhere near the level of neutrality he had hoped they would be, they were a welcome reprieve from the normal hazing.

Harry rounded the corner, and entered the Great Hall to the normal amount of boos and hissing. Aleroth was sitting at the High Table, talking to McGonagall. He got up and hustled down to Harry after he saw that Harry had entered the Hall for breakfast. He whispered, " You, Bell, me. By the Lake. Twenty minutes."

Harry nodded through a mouthful of eggs. He saw that Katie was sitting with her friend Leanne. After he finished, he motioned towards her. She got up and sat next to him, " What you need Harry?"

" Aleroth wants to talk to us. Out by the lake. Say, five minutes."

She nodded, and hustled out of the Great Hall. Harry followed not a minute later.

-===============-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-[==-=-=-=-=-=-=[]-==-[]][][]9==-]-]-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-

( By the Lake)

" Well, I brought you two out here for a simple reason. Ms. Bell, I assume Harry has told you about him being a Dragon Knight, correct?"

Katie nodded, " He said something about finding a second wife. I know that he is already married to the Elven girl in Slytherin."

Both Harry and Aleroth looked at Katie, who answered, " I've read Lord of the Rings and the Silmarillion you know. She looks like a Vanyaran elf."

Both Harry and Aleroth hissed, " Does anyone else know?"

" Not that I know of, why?"

Harry whispered, " To Cary, it is considered a bit of a taboo to Half-Elven. It has something to do with the Elves being the ancient enemies of the Dragons back when the worlds were young. It is for that reason, that she doesn't have a dragon form like us."

" You mean she doesn't have a form? I thought she would be this magnificent gold, white and blue dragon who's skin glittered like ice."

Aleroth frowned, " Unfortunately, the Elves that have become Dragon Knights cannot assume a Dragon Form like me and Harry. The innate magic within their bodies that dates back to the days before the Lord Captain battled Manwe and the Valor in Valanor does not mesh with the magic of the Dragons. It is because the first dragons in their lands were created by their great enemy, Morgoth, He who the World Hates, who was also known as Melkor, or He who Arises in Might. Harry here did my cousin a great favor by marrying Carolyn."

" A favor?"

Harry laughed nervously, " Much like the Wizarding World is with purebloods, most Dragon Knights are married at a young age, and usually, it is an arranged marriage. Save that in our case, the mothers are allowed to negotiate as well as the fathers. For example, it was Aleroth's wife's mother who negotiated his marriage. Draco Malfoy negotiated mine."

" You're kidding!"

Aleroth chuckled, " No joke, Katie. To prove that he had the ability to be a politician and a diplomat, we let Draco Malfoy handled Harry's negotiations with Celeborne. It went very well actually, and Draco is every bit as cutthroat as he boasts. The poor boy's mother was raped and burned at the stake in front of his face. Trust me, that changes people."

" Oh…"

Aleroth brightened, " Ah but we aren't here for that! I'm here to say that I am Aleroth Cerridwen Emrys, and that it is certainly nice to meet you Katie. I would also like to apologize for what happened a week ago."

Katie smiled, " Well, at least I knew you were watching. But those perverts Fred and George were listening to us using those Extendable Ears of theirs. And then they told the whole damn school! I guess I kind of know what Harry feels like when everywhere I go, all the students of the other houses act like their screaming in pleasure…."

" Well, I really am sorry about that. But I can't do anything about the Weasley Bros. Although I do need to talk to my son about his perverted habits…"

Harry quipped, " I like how the three of us are all talking about how perverted Fred, George, Ron, and Damian are, when it was me and Katie who were about to have sex,", Harry was met with glares from both Aleroth and Katie, " What? It is kind of hypocritical!"

Katie was about to answer him, when a voice hailed him, " 'ello? Iz 'Arry Potter ere?"

The trio turned to see the magnificent half-Veela girl, Fleur Delacour walking towards them. Harry answered, " Yes he is?"

" Good. Madame Maxime vould like to see you. She says zat it is important."

Harry shrugged, and followed Fleur to the Beaubatons Carriage. He couldn't help but notice how shapely the woman was, and that was blessing and a half that he was following her. She had an ass like hot candy! Madame Maxime interrupted his thoughts, " Potter. It is a pleasure to meet you in a friendly environment."

Harry looked at the Beaubaton students glaring at him. This was friendly? He responded, " Nice to meet you as well, Madame Maxime."

Maxime asked," I know you probably 'ave questions about Beaubatons, but I am more interested in zis Dragonland. What is it?"

Fleur perked up, " I am interested in zis as vell. I have heard from some of ze Hogwarts students that you are quite ze powerful man in this place."

_Holy shit, is she really trying to hit me up?_ Harry answered with his own question, " Who exactly did you hear this from?"

Fleur answered, " Ze same set of boys that told me about some of your sexual exploits. If you can make a woman scream like they say, then I vould be tempted to try you out."

_Thank god for the Weasley Twins…._ Harry stuttered, " Well, you are most certainly welcome to, if you want. So, how do you like Hogwarts?"

" Et is nice for a drafty old castle. But I vould prefer Beaubatons any day. It is far less gloomy."

Harry noticed that Fleur was trying some sort of magic. He felt a bit of a tug, but he disregarded it. Fleur muttered, " Arry? Do you feel anything just now?"

" A little bit of a tug, but I might be imagining things. Dragonland's drill instructors pretty hard on us you know."

Fleur laughed, a lilting bell like sound, " No. It was my Veela Aura. Because I am only half Veela, I can only control it sometimes. It is amazing that someone like you would be immune to it. How hard are those drill instructors?"

" Hard enough to break your bones and then heal them just so they could break them again. Whilst enjoying it. I swear, they are the only people that actually enjoy training."

Both Maxime and Fleur laughed, " Vell, until next time 'Arry. I might take you up on that offer after the first task."

Harry blushed slightly, before leaving the Carriage. He returned to find the infamous Weasley bros with Aleroth and Katie. Aleroth was giving them hell for their antics involving Katie. Katie kissed Harry when he walked up, which performed the miraculous effect of getting everyone's attention. Harry sometimes wondered why if he did something, everyone instantly was drawn to him. Aleroth shooed them all off. When Katie and the Weasley Twins were out of range for even Extendable Ears, Aleroth asked, " So what did that French girl want?"

" Funny enough, she wanted to know of those stories the Weasleys Bros have been telling are true."

Aleroth chuckled, " Well, I guess if you can get a girl that good from this world, then you be a very lucky man. That girl had a nice ass man. I would tit fuck her ass."

" Uh, Aleroth, that doesn't make since."

Aleroth laughed, " It does if you got the reference, but I guess Damian never got around to showing you that then. Still. I would be tearing that up. By the way, do you know where Valdaerg is?"

" Why?"

Aleroth whispered, " First task is dragons, and they want to know if we can borrow Valdaerg."

" Well, of course you can. But I warn you, he might not be that cooperative. He is a bound dragon, not a feral one that I know they like to use."

Aleroth nodded, " I be sure to tell them that."

A/N : Compared to last chapter's over 5000 mark, this is pretty short. And yes, this is the chapter that begins to introduce Fleur as a competitor in the Harry's Other Wife race. Note Harry's attraction to blondes in this story. Also, you can probably guess that Valdaerg is going to be a problem.

Easter Eggs

1: For Whom the Bell Tolls: Metallica Song and a poem.

2. " I fucked a mermaid… I was on this boat, and it was going fast…" From I'm On A Boat by T-Pain, even though he hardly sings at all in the song.

3 Touretts Guy: Yep, I'm sure you know where he popped up at.

An Explanation of the Wife system

I decided to tack on a brief explanation of how Harry's wives are going to work. As a Dragon Knight of Two Worlds, he has access to the following benefits.

1 Unlimited Mistresses: Harry can take any girl he wants in the school, or outside, and have sex with them. It doesn't have to be a One Nighter, but it usually is. He can continue to have these Mistresses after he gets married a second time. An example of a Man Whore Dragon Knight is Aleroth's Father Stangmar.

2. One Wife from Dragonland: This wife has to be a fellow Dragon Knight, and will always take priority over the Second Wife. This is the wife he would spend most of his time with. This role is fulfilled by Carolyn Elwing.

3. One Wife from His World ( Wizarding World): While not unheard of, it isn't exactly common in Dragonland for a Dragon Knight to use this clause. This wife would be from Harry's homeworld, i.e. The Wizarding World. Currently, the girls in contention are Katie, Fleur, and to a lesser extent, Hermione. This wife would receive less attention, and is more of an unofficial consort. As such, she is allowed to marry a second person herself, and is only obligated to Harry when he is present. A bond would be used to locate each other.

Relationship Score Card to Date: Every few chapters, you will see a breakdown of Harry's Current Love Life.

**Harold James Potter: **

1 _Married to Carolyn Meadhros Elwing at an unspecified time between the World Cup and Hogwarts._

_2 Courting Katherine Bell beginning at the start of term._

_3 Courting Fleur Delacour starting this chapter._

_4. Attempted to Mistress Cho Chang ( This is what prompted Cedric to say something to Harry in the last chapter, even though it occurred "Behind the Scenes.")_


	10. Chapter 10 DragonForce

Chapter 10 DragonForce

Harry had a plan set up for the First Task. It was simple. He wasn't allowed anything that he couldn't wear or summon to the arena, so he resolved to wear his Dragon Stone like he always did. He basically sauntered down to the Arena where they were setting up the task. He entered the tent, where Ludo Bagman was holding a bag. He explained in his jovial voice, " Ah! Lord Potter has arrived! We can begin! Mr. Diggory, would you please?"

Cedric reached in and pulled out a Swedish Short Snout. It had a number one on it. Viktor pulled out the Chinese Fireball. It had a three on it. Harry reached in next, hoping to get Valdaerg. Unfortunately, he got a Hungarian Horntail with the number four on it. So Fleur got Valdaerg, with a number two around his neck. After Bagman explained the rules, and beckoned Cedric forward, Harry pulled Fleur aside.

" Fleur, listen to me. Be careful with your dragon. Valdaerg takes his job very seriously. In fact, he isn't afraid to kill. If you get in trouble don't hesitate to call for help."

Fleur laughed, " Don't fret 'Arry. I think I can handle zis Valdaerg."

" No, you don't understand. He is my…"

Ludo shouted, " Next!"

Harry cursed as Fleur left with her confident look. Harry knew it wasn't going to end well.

( Outside, shift to Aleroth)

Aleroth watched as the sexy French student walked out to do battle with Valdaerg, who was at least double the size of the Hungarian Horntail. By the look of surprise on her face, she had clearly not expected something like this. Valdaerg sat quietly on the nest, watching her. His magma red streaks glimmering in the sunlight against the obsidian black of his hide, he was a magnificent sight. Cary was on the other side of the stadium, hiding behind the stadium with Arkenstar in the event things went awry. It became clear immediately that they were.

Fleur cast a simple spell to distract Valdaerg, but he would have none of that. Rather than go after the distraction, he fired straight at her. His cone of flame was every bit of triple that of the Swedish Short Snout that Diggory had faced. Aleroth heard Fleur scream as she barely rolled away from the intense flame. Valdaerg fired another gout, this time in kind of a tornado like effect. It surrounded Fleur inside the tornado. She came out fine, but she was clearly shaken. Aleroth heard Maxime comment, " Such a powerful dragon, it should never have been used. Did I hear correctly that it has a name?"

Aleroth watched in mounting panic as Valdaerg decided enough was enough. He clambered over the eggs, yet effectively walling Fleur off. He began to chase her across the arena with fire. Then, Fleur made a horrifying mistake. At this point, she could have still completed, or even surrendered. But she fired a very powerful spell right at Valdaerg's weakest point. A powerful Ice spell. The aim was off, but the ice spear jutted into Valdaerg's chest. It didn't go far, but it caused the dragon to snap. Unlike the wild dragons, which hadn't issued a call or scream, Valdaerg bellowed the Challenge scream.

Aleroth heard the Challenge scream, and paled. Aleroth stood up from his Judge's Post, " Everyone evacuate NOW! Cary! NOW!"

Aleroth tapped his stone, and leapt off the platform, turning into a dragon before skimming over the rocks. He saw Cary flying Arkenstar into Valdaerg's way. But Valdaerg was ignoring them. He was going straight for Fleur.

-=-=0=0=0=-=-=-=-=-=00=0=0=9=99=0==9=8=90==9=8=90=-=0=987=6=7890=-=09=87=65=67=890=-

(Harry)

Harry's eyes widened when he heard Valdaerg's Challenge Scream. Only once had he ever heard that dreadful sound, and that was when he bonded with Valdaerg. Harry immediately charged out of the tent, and into the arena. The Arena was scorched black, even the rocks were beginning to melt into a sea of magma. Steam was rising off the Arena floor, that was how hot the field was. Harry dashed out, trying to find Fleur. Dammit! He had tried to warn her!

He found her out of breath, but completely pinned by Valdaerg. She was leaning heavily against the retaining wall, her silver hair singed, and her leg looked to be broken. Her right arm was badly burned, and she wasn't comfortable with her left hand. There was a long gash in her stomach. Valdaerg was raising his head for the final spray. Harry jumped in front, and channeled his power to form a barrier. The searing flames began to burn his hair, began to make his robes smoke, but protected Fleur. When the flames cleared, Valdaerg shouted aloud, which was surprising enough, but in English as well, " Step aside Harry! The girl injured me! She must pay! With her life!"

Harry shouted, " Hold Valdaerg! Do not attack! Hold your fury, for there will be far more enticing targets later!"

Valdaerg halted, " I suppose you are right, my friend. I must now turn my attention to those fools who call themselves Dragon Handlers."

Harry watched as Valdaerg took off towards Charlie Weasley, who was being restrained by Aleroth. Harry turned to Fleur, who was in obvious pain. Harry whispered, " Can you move?"

She grimaced, " I don't think so. Harry, I am so sorry. You tried to warn me. What was that monstrosity?"

" That monstrosity was my bonded dragon, Valdaerg. He is an unusual type of dragon called a Volcanic Dragon. You probably found out why because of his flame."

She continued to gasp in pain, as Harry used a Levicorpus to move her towards the Medi-Tent. Madame Pomfrey shouted, " Mr. Potter! It isn't safe to move her!"

Harry angrily shouted back, " Well, you can't enter the Arena! If you do, Valdaerg will swoop down upon you in an instant!"

This shut the nurse up immediately. Harry was careful to avoid areas that were heavily scorched. It was an unconfirmed rumor, but rumors had it that Volcanic Dragons' fire was so powerful that it could negate magic. If an area was under sustained fire for a long time, or subject to a particularly powerful blast, then it created what was called a Null Zone. If he ran across a Null Zone, he would drop Fleur right onto a boiling pit of coals. Naturally, that possibility was unpleasant to say the least.

Harry finally made it across the veritable mine field of Null Zones to the Medical Tent. Unsurprisingly, there was a particularly large Null Zone directly in front of his objective. It isn't ever easy is it?

Madame Pomfrey fretted over Fleur. She was pissed to find that although Fleur had only taken grazing blasts of flame, she had been exposed enough to only allow certain types of magic to work on her. It was going to be a long couple of nights for the Beaubatons Champion, regrowing bones. Harry had experience with this, and told her so. According to Cedric, who had a nasty burn on the side of his face, regrowing skin was even worse.

Ludo Bagman announced, " According to the rules of the Tournament, Miss Delacour was incapacitated and did not complete the task. As a result, the maximum mark that can be given to her is a Five by any judge."

Harry was unsurprised that she received universally low marks, save from Aleroth who gave her a ten for standing up against a full grown, mature Volcanic Dragon, not to mention a bonded dragon which is even more powerful than your typical feral. As Bagman said, though Aleroth gave her a ten, it went down as a Five.

( A Week Later)

Harry stood by himself in the tent on the reassigned day for the last two champions. Because of Valdaerg's effect on the arena, they had to let it wear off, or move the Arena. Since it would take another three months for the Null Zones to wear off, they moved it closer to the actual Castle. Harry was listening to Krum have no problems against the Chinese Fireball that he had lucked into getting.

Harry did a little research on Chinese Dragons when he was in Dragonland, because he was surprised to find that not a single Dragon Knight rode a dragon of Chinese origin. He found that it was because they severely lacked in the power department. Granted, they were faster than most dragons, but they were also smaller, and couldn't produce fire over the sustained periods, or as great a distance as normal European Dragons. And they definitely weren't on par compared to the Dragonland Specials, which were a massive conglomerate of dragons from a variety of worlds.

Harry heard his name being called, and he walked out into the new stadium. Unsurprisingly, there was a significant amount of boos and hisses, but these came mostly from the Hogwarts crowd. The Durmstrang crowd was kind of split, but the entire Beaubaton crowd was cheering him. Harry looked up at the Hungarian Horntail.

It was large. It was dangerous. It was angry. But it was also about half the size of Valdaerg, and most Dragons in Dragonland were larger than this as well. It could fire blast at a longer rang than most dragons, but then again, he was a Dragon Knight. He had a few tricks up his sleeve. He planned to put on a hell of a show for the audience today.

He smiled at the angry dragon. Harry tapped his Dragon Stone, and the familiar emerald flames engulfed his body.

(Aleroth)

" Hell fucking yeah! Here we go baby! Woot!"

Aleroth was smiling a smile like a rolling river. He was happy to see Harry take his Dragon Form in this task, as much as the students of all schools were shocked. Aleroth laughed, " Show these half-asses how it's done!"

Harry roared at the Horntail. It reared back, like it was surprised that the human it had been facing had just turned into a dragon just a little bit larger than it was. He roared out the Challenge Scream.

The crowd began to panic slightly at the sound of the dreaded scream that had heralded Fleur's horrifying battle. Then the Horntail responded. Harry laughed inwardly. He took off into the air, and the Horntail followed him. It had completely abandoned the eggs.

Harry rolled while rushing to his left, avoiding a narrow, but intense, gout of red flame. He fired back, narrowly missing the Horntail, who seemed to take him seriously now. It began to fire blasts ahead of him, rather than directly at him. Harry enjoyed toying with it. He zipped back and forth, sometimes coming within inches of the flames.

He pulled into a steep climb. He began to pump his wings in full earnest, earning maximum lift and thrust. He kept himself in a rotation like a tornado, to keep the Horntail from taking him out with the breath. Then, at the apex, he abruptly turned around, and dove directly at the Horntail.

On the ground, Aleroth was literally jumping up and down. It had been a while since he had seen an entertaining Dragon battle. Harry dove straight into the Horntail, pinning it in his grasp. With his free talons, he began to rip and slash. Boiling draconic blood filled the air as Harry tore at the dragon's extremities. The dragons began to lose altitude at an astonishing rate. Harry kept his arm wrapped around the waist of the Horntail, and pinned his wings back, reducing the drag. He roared as he approached the ground. At the exact moment, he abruptly altered flight paths, pulling up, and releasing the Horntail. The Horntail slammed into an unoccupied part of the stands, tearing it apart, and heavily injuring the dragon.

Harry smelled the blood in the air. He rolled around mid flight, just above the ground, grasped the edge of the stands directly in front of the Hogwarts students, and launched himself at the Horntail. The disoriented dragon didn't see him coming, and didn't launch fire to defend itself. Harry shrouded himself in flame, turning himself into a meteor. He used magic to propel himself forward at a higher speed. He slammed into the dragon, his momentum carrying the two out of the stadium. Raising his head, he bit down on the throat of the struggling Horntail. Instantly, it stopped moving as blood gushed out of the fatal wound on its neck.

Harry leapt into the air, and fluttered lazily back into the stadium, untransformed, and grabbed the Golden Egg. He held it high to thunderous, if shocked, applause. Ron and Hermione came running down from the stands. Hermione shouted, " Harry! That was brilliant! Where in the world did you learn to transform into a dragon? How did you learn to be an Animagus?"

Harry laughed, " I'm not an Animagus. It is part of being a Dragon Knight!"

Ron shouted, " Bloody brilliant Harry! I knew you would do something like this. Well, maybe not killing the Horntail, but definitely using your Dragon Form!"

Harry was surprised to see Al-Raheem standing behind him. He bowed to Harry, then shook his hand. He smiled, " Mr. Potter. You have impressed me. Granted, you had an advantage, but even I have never slain a Hungarian Horntail. Thirty years as a Slayer, and the only two times I tried, I ended up either losing a limb, or having to regrow half the bones in my body. You have my respect."

" Thank you, honorable Slayer."

Al-Raheem smiled, and walked off. Madame Pomfrey looked almost disappointed that she didn't have to treat him for any injuries. Remus Lupin congratulated him on his impressive display of force. Charlie Weasley actually offered forgiveness for being such a dick back at the World Cup, and said that he had never seen a battle between dragons like that.

His attention was called for his scores. Barty Crouch gave him a 9. Probably because he killed the dragon. Dumbledore, Maxime, Bagman, and Aleroth (unsurprisingly) gave him tens. As a result, he had the highest score. Only Aleroth explained his grading. He did it with an open mike too, " I would like to congratulate Harry Potter for the most entertaining battle I have seen in a long time that I haven't personally been part of! Thanks Mr. Potter!"

Harry laughed at Aleroth. It had been a most interesting battle. He had been beginning to wonder if he was going to have to pull out some of the insane abilities that he had discovered he had as a dragon. Turning himself into a flaming meteor was the least of his abilities.

(Later that Day)

Fred Weasley was laughing along with his brother when Aleroth came strolling into the Gryffindor Common room. At first, everyone completely ignored him, until he started asking about Harry. Then, almost every student in the common room began to freak out about how easily he had infiltrated the Gryffindor Tower. As Aleroth kindly pointed out, they had completely ignored him. He lambasted them, " I mean, I don't look THAT much like Damian. Hell, I've heard Slytherins call me Luciuss or Mr. Malfoy, because my hair apparently makes me look like him!"

Several Gryffindors, mainly the purebloods, winced at that statement. If he really did look as much like the Elder, and now dead, Malfoy, then they should have been quicker to the uptake. As Aleroth reminded them, just because he was supposed to be dead, didn't mean that he was, like Voldemort.

Alicia and Angelina kindly pointed him towards Harry, who was uncharacteristically hiding in the center of the room under his Invisibility cloak. Now, they didn't know exactly where he was, but Aleroth had gained some special abilities over his years, and being able to see things that were invisible was one of them. So he pulled Harry aside.

" Harry my boy, this party is in your honor! I thought you would be celebrating properly if you know what I mean."

Harry grimaced, " I know exactly what you mean, but you know what happened last time."

" I swear that I will not use the Dragon Stone to walk in on you and Katie trying to have sex again. By the way, use this,", Aleroth handed him a Trojan condom, one of the newer special ones called Fire and Ice. Harry looked at, " Why the hell would I need this? We have contraceptive charms for a reason."

" Better safe than sorry Harry. I know it is a cliché, but its saved my ass a couple of times. Trust me on this. I've had my fair share of sex in my life, and I know that it can always get better. Unless you have too much sex, then it just gets boring. You start seeing the women as stereotypes. For example, I don't care how attractive that girl Bell is. I can guarantee that I wouldn't be able to get a hard on because all I would see is the stereotypical blonde. Same with red heads. All in all, if you do it too much, it isn't as fun, to the point that you just don't do it anymore. There is a reason after all that Damian is an only son. Now, go find Katie and tell her you are ready to try again. I may not be able to partake in the carnal pleasures like I used to, but I can always tell someone who is aching to, and I think she is just tired of being a virgin in a school where all the girls have had at least four different partners by her age."

Harry was gob smacked by Aleroth basically telling him to go fuck Katie. He tried to answer, but Aleroth cut him off, " Don't worry about it Harry! By the way, if you are worried, don't be. I have good ways of getting my information. By the way, Cho Chang had at least five different wizards giving her the business by the end of her third year. I'm pretty sure she's cheating on poor old Cedric. He's a good boy, but he just doesn't have the Ass hole inside to get things done like he needs to. Lavender Brown is Mrs. Whore of Hogwarts. Seamus Finnegan is her equal for the guys, and he doesn't do it with just women. Luna Lovegood, however unusual she is, is still a very attractive girl, but she wasn't even a virgin when she came to the school. Ginny is a fireball if I've ever seen one, and after spending some time with my boy Geralt, I've seen some. Parvati is Miss Bellydancer. Susan Bones like's it doggy style. Hell the list goes on and on."

" Aleroth? How the fuck do you know all this stuff?"

Aleroth chuckled, " You would be surprised at what girls say when they think no one's around. I can pass myself off as a statue pretty well you know. One of the hottest gossip holes in Hogwarts is right beside Numb Dick's office. Me and the Gargoyle got to know each other pretty well actually…"

" Wait, you tell me you couldn't get a hard on for Katie, but you're turned on by a statue of a gargoyle?"

Aleroth laughed, " What can I say? They say that after you turn fifty, it's all good. And I am a lot older than fifty."

" Hey Harry!"

Harry and Aleroth both turned to see Katie walking up. Aleroth busted out laughing at her timing, " You know, me and Harry were just now talking about you."

" Really?"

Harry picked up on Aleroth trying to be his wingman, " Yeah, we were kinda talking about last time's debacle, and how I hoped we could try again."

Aleroth almost laughed when Katie's face lit up. Looks like spying on Alicia and Angelina in the shower had paid off. Aleroth shifted to the side as Katie started to kiss Harry quite ferociously. Aleroth chuckled inwardly at Harry's look of panic when she first attacked him. From the looks of it, she was trying to get his pants off in the hall. Aleroth muttered, " At the mall, in the hall, on your momma's bedroom wall. You can chose, either way you will end up on the news. You know, as much as I love watching two teenagers in the grasp of hormones about to tear each other pieces, I don't think that an open hallway for anyone to come and see is a good idea. Especially since I heard you like to make a lot of noise, Katie."

She looked at him red faced, but decided that he was right. She almost literally carried Harry up the stairs. Aleroth caught himself looked at her pulled up skirt, and was pretty amazed. Fucking Hogwarts uniforms worse than those stupid togas they gave underage Romans. He heard the door slam, but didn't detect any magic. He followed them up. He put his ear to the door, and it was almost blasted off. Sounded like Alicia's gossip about Katie being a real screamer didn't do her justice. He silently placed a Silencing and a Noise reducer on the door. After all, he had promised that he wouldn't let people walk in on them.

Aleroth reflected on one of his best memories. Katie was louder than that girl that he and Geralt had dump trucked way back when. Vesna Hood, he recalled her name was. She was so loud that the villagers contacted Geralt the next day about taking out a monster in the old mill. Aleroth had laughed his ass off when the Reverend had asked them to do that.

_Holy shit! I got a hard on!_, was Aleroth's first thought when he reentered the Gryffindor Common Room. He saw Alicia and Angelina unoccupied. _Well, how about a threesome? I'm a grown man with thousands of years and hundreds of partners worth of experience. I think I can handle two at once._

Aleroth chatted it up, " Well, hello ladies. Name's Aleroth. How you been doing?"

Alicia interrupted him, " We know who you are, but we know you aren't here for information."

" Well, that depends on the type of information you are talking about…"

Angelina looked at him slyly, " Well, isn't he a smart one. I take you are asking Alicia out here?"

Aleroth grinned, " Actually, I heard the two of you work better as a pair. Wondering if?"

Aleroth turned away when they both nodded, clenched his fist in triumph, and led his two witches away. Fred and George commented, " That son of a bitch! He got both!"

( The Morning After: Aleroth)

Aleroth woke up to the sun hitting his face in his little cabin. He grinned triumphantly when he saw both Alicia and Angelina laying beside him. Aleroth decided he should get up and get moving. He hastily threw on a pair of pants, a shirt, and a ceremonial set of armor. He began his trek back up to Hogwarts. He walked over to his fridge, and pulled out a bottle of green Aloe Vera. If he didn't know any better, he knew a certain blonde who was really going to be needing the stuff.

(The Morning After: Harry)

Harry woke up and had to get a mat of blonde hair out of his mouth. He noticed that he must have passed out on top of Katie. He flipped off of her, and noticed that his dick was as red as a Goth after falling asleep in the Bahamas without any sunscreen on for five hours. Hurt like a bitch too.

He winced as he pulled his boxers on. It was even worse when he pulled his pants on. Even worse, was that he still had a boner going. He heard Katie moaning behind him. He turned and saw her trying to move. He laughed at her, earning, " Fuck off Potter."

" I spent all night doing that."

She huffed at him, " I know. I don't mind saying, it was fucking brilliant. But this pain wasn't advertised. Hell, I don't think I'm going to be able to walk like a normal human being for a week…"

Harry laughed. Maybe he had been a little rough. Scratch that, he had been _way_ too rough, he thought as he watched Katie try to dress herself, grimacing every time she moved. She muttered, " I'll kill you if you do something like this again Harry, I'm dead serious."

Harry watched as she waddled out of his Dorm, but he didn't follow her.

(Aleroth)

Aleroth ran into Katie after she left the dorms, trying to go down the stairs. He spotted that the girl was in quite a bit of irritation. He was about to let her pass, when he grabbed her shoulder, " Hold on a bit Katie."

She muttered, " I'm not really in the mood, Aleroth."

Aleroth chuckled, " Let me guess, you made the biggest mistake you could ever make when bedding a Dragon Knight, even one who doesn't know it."

She glared at him, " What mistake?"

" You told him to go as long as he could. Didn't you?"

Aleroth chuckled when she looked at her feet, " Well, the problem is that if he hadn't passed out, you two would probably still be going at it."

He smiled when her eyes widened, " Yep, Harry doesn't know it, but he can go forever for one reason. Dragon Knights are immune to poisons. Because the chemical that causes a man to get a boner is actually toxic to other organs, most men have a recession period where they can't even get a hard on. It is also the reason all those Viagra commercials have that little disclaimer that tells you to go to the hospital if you get an erection lasting longer than four hours. Thus, Dragon Knights are essentially immune to that poison, so our dicks work differently than that of a normal man.

" We can basically turn a switch on or off in our bodies. So yeah, talk to Alicia and Angelina about the stamina of a Dragon Knights when you see them later. By the way, I do not suggest going out in public wearing that skirt. Especially after your night."

She asked, " Why?"

" I guess you haven't looked in the mirror this morning. Anyone who has ever had sex would know immediately that you not only had sex, but very rough sex last night. The insides of your thighs are redder than cherries, and I bet they chafe like crazy. And I bet 'other parts' hurt very much too."

She laughed half-heartedly, " Damn you are good aren't you? It hurts to even move right now. But I can't change my clothes out here in the hall way."

" Yeah, well, I put a Concealer that won't wear off until you get some pants on. By the way, do not try a numbing charm on your, uh, wounds. Most medical magic doesn't work on injuries incurred through sexual exploits. However, Muggles have something that works great. This!"

Aleroth pulled out a large bottle of Aloe Vera, " This stuff may look creepy, but works great for soothing burns and the such. Don't look at me like that, I bet that steam would come from your legs if I put my gauntlet on them. Oh, and this is Preparation H, also known as Hydrocortisone Cream. Works real good if you have hemorrhoids, if you know what I mean."

He handed her the tube of Prep H, and the bottle of Aloe Vera, " By the way, you do know what Tylenol is right?"

She brightened, " Of course! I am a Muggle Born after all. I keep some of it for…"

" Mother Nature's Monthly gift? Yeah, my wife said that it helped a little, though she swore by Mydols. I didn't even have to hide it in a piece of cheese."

She laughed a little, and Aleroth bade her farewell as Harry opened the door, " Remember! Don't make that mistake again!"

He turned chuckling to Harry, who asked, " You trying to make a pass at someone who may be my future second wife?"

Aleroth turned serious, " Harry, don't joke about that. As important as it is for you to find that second wife by the end of the year, I don't think a recently fulfilled school crush is the person I would choose. Plus, by doing so, you would doom the poor girl to being in a half-light. I think she likes you too much to be able to take only being able to be around you at certain times. She would be better off as a kind of Permanent Mistress.

"The bad thing about the Second Wife is more or less just a pretty piece of Eye Candy. Granted, they gain special powers and the such, as well as very high authority, but still. All the Dragon Knights I ever knew that married Second Wives, and married them out of love ended up dead. Even those that married out of spite and hatred did better. You would be better off with some random hooker like Pansy being the Second Wife than Katie. I also wouldn't trust Hermione or Ginny with it as well. You know about Hermione, and I think Ginny idolizes you too much and would be too hasty to do your bidding. You need a woman who isn't afraid to do the job by herself without your help. Also remember that the Second Wife is allowed to take another Husband. So you would essentially be sharing her."

Harry frowned, " Damn Aleroth, I didn't really think about it that way. Maybe I should offer Katie a place in the Retainers then…"

" That would be a fine idea. It isn't unheard of for Dragon Knights to have very publicized affairs with their female Retainers. Though you would be wise to properly allow her to recover before you make any type of advances upon her. By the way, you did quite a number on her. I've seen rape victims in better shape than her."

Harry sighed, " Yeah, I don't rightly know what happened. It was like, once the clothes were off, and I was on her, it was like my conscious disappeared. Like I became an animal or something."

Aleroth patted Harry on the shoulder, " Because you did. Due to your bonding with Valdaerg, the first male to male bonding in several millennia, and your alternate Dragon form, you had quite a bit of stored up Testosterone. I imagine you feel a lot better this morning than you have the last several weeks."

" Well I would, but…"

Aleroth frowned, " Don't worry about Katie, it isn't like you accidently hit her with an Avada Kedavra or accidently broke her neck in the middle of sex. She will get better. Still, you have classes you need to get to, and I have a Yule Ball to arrange."

" Yule Ball?"

Aleroth grinned, " I have access to this massive amount of bands. In fact, I think the Great Five will come and play for us personally."

Easter Eggs: There is a lot in this one….

1. DragonForce: Yep the chapter is named after the band.

2. " At the mall, in the hall…" Jeffree Star. I have an extremely unusual taste in music that ranges from Black Metal all the way to stuff like The Medic Droid.

3 " Redder than a Goth…" True story folks, this actually happened to me. Take my advice, and DO NOT TRY.

4. The Witcher: There are plenty of references to the Witcher Video Game in this story. Most notable is Aleroth's story about him and Geralt getting Vesna Hood. Vesna Hood is an actual character in the game that Geralt can woo, and is one of the only characters that has a special "sex scene" outside of the typical scene showing the special nude card you get for romancing her. Aleroth's story sums it up very well. In the game, Vesna and Geralt give the village of Vezima quite a sound show, so loud that one of the officials thinks about hiring a Witcher to go and investigate the new monster in the Old Mill.

_**Hypocrite: **_I know that on my profile lies a statement about the biological impossibility of all the constant sex that goes on in most M rated Fanfiction. To circumvent my own edict, I made Harry, Aleroth, and any other Dragon Knight to not be entirely human.

Dragonland Specials: A list of the special types of dragons found only in Dragonland. You will eventually see all of these.

1 Volcanic Dragons: Volcanic dragons are exceptionally large and exceptionally powerful dragons whose flames are powerful enough to burn through Anti-Flame charms. Their flames are magic intense, and absorb magic from the area around the cone. If an area goes under sustained fire, it creates a Null Zone, or an area where magic does not exist. Volcanic dragons are dragons born in volcanoes. Any normal dragon can be a Volcanic dragon if born in a volcano.

2 Felgrande: A rare and powerful golden dragon that can use magic.

3. Chaos Dragon: A Chaos dragon is one of the largest dragons in existence, only Chaos Black, and Chaos Emperor dragons are larger. They can use magic, and have an extensive ability to use cosmic magic.

4. Chaos Emperor Dragons: There aren't very many of these, and only one is known to live outside of Dragonland. That one is named Xerxaxiis, and he is the King of All Dragons. Chaos Emperor dragons wield all the elements in their magic attacks. They can change their element of their flame breath, something no other type can do. Many are large enough to look like storm clouds on the horizon.


	11. Chapter 11 At Second Glance

Chapter 11 At Second Glance

A/N: Fast Forward a few Weeks. Just before the Yule Ball. Assume that Harry started to actually court Fleur in the time frame.

Harry and Fleur were sitting in the sunlight by the Lake. Harry and Fleur had already figured out that the Second Task was under the lake, and that it involved recovering something. It truly seemed that Dumbledore had completely fallen off his rocker in his old age. He didn't realize that anyone with any Veela heritage at all was at high risk to be killed by the Mermen. Fleur had brought this helpful piece of information to his attention. They both wondered what it was they would have to retrieve.

Aleroth sat in a tree not far from where Fleur and Harry were. Aleroth personally approved. Delacour was a lot more powerful than Bell, and she had high political clout as well. Her father may as well be the French Minister. The transition would be much easier, even if the girl is much harder to get than a school friend.

Aleroth continued to watch the two, and before long, it got boring. He completely missed Harry asking Fleur to the Yule Ball, and her accepting.

Later….

Unfortunately for Harry, Katie hadn't taken it very well. Didn't really help that Harry was making himself sound like one of those commercial " FREE TRIAL OFFER!" products. So Aleroth came across Katie, who was visibly upset. Aleroth decided to talk to her, " Katie. A moment if you would."

She hiccupped, but followed him. He turned to her, " Do you understand the burden of the Second Wife?"

Katie was taken aback by this, " No!"

Aleroth explained, " It is a burden for the Wife, more so than the husband. You see, the Second Wife for Harry is going to be a lot different than it would be for normal Dragon Knights. Harry has a very prestigious bloodline, descended of enough Kings, Lords, and other random titles of nobility to claim this world as his own. He will, in fact, claim this world as his own, because he is the only Dragon Knight from this World. As a result, it is his duty to protect it from the Dark One."

" Dark One? Like He-who…."

Aleroth interrupted, " No! Voldemort was nothing more than a servant for the Great Darkness. The True Darkness, is far worse, far more powerful. He can destroy us unless one is there to defeat him. Harry must be the one to defeat him. That much is certain. So, Katie Bell, I am offering you something that most cannot offer. You can join Lord Potter's House of Retainers. Swear to serve him and his house, and I will relay it to him when he can accept it. Give yourself time to think on it."

Katie nodded, and Aleroth left to go take care of some business.

( Dragonland)

Aleroth himself was a little afraid to be in the presence of the Great Five. Each one represented a facet of the power of the Alchemical Universe. The leader was a man named Elexaunder, who had short brown hair and brown eyes. At his side were two claymores, and on his back was a staff. He wore what could be described as ranger clothing along the lines of Aragorn's at Bree. Elexaunder, or as he was sometimes known as Elex, was one of the single most powerful individuals in the entire universe, and very few could even stand to be in the same room as he. Elexaunder was also known to many as the Lord Captain.

The second was a man with long black hair that looked like he would be at home in a Cradle of Filth concert. He was Achaeon, the Sorcerer of Darkness. If Elexaunder was Light, he was Darkness. His staff Necrosis, could corrupt by a simple touch.

The third was a cybernetic warrior named Powerus who looked like he would be at home with Orks. The fourth was a regal looking man named Imperialis. The fifth was an Irishman named Furor. Elex shouted, " We shall play for you at Mr. Potter's Yule Ball. But I warn you, I am not responsible for the reactions of what we play."

Aleroth sighed. The Lord Captain can be a hard man sometimes, given that he was part of a race of warriors not existent in this universe.

( Harry)

Harry wandered his way back into the Castle, to be met by Hermione and Ron. It was unusual to see the two back together again, since they were always at each other's throats lately. Hermione was cheerful, " Hey Harry! Me and Ron going to the Yule Ball together."

Ron smiled sheepishly, " Yeah mate, I decided to ask her quickly. Since you were occupied with the choice between Miss Veela, and Katie, I decided that you wouldn't worry too much about me going with Hermione."

Harry laughed, " Well, I am going with Miss Veela, so nope, no problem."

Fred and George came up, " Does mine ears deceive me? Lord Potter going with Lady Fleur?"

" I don't know Gred, maybe?"

" Indeed Forge. I think,",

" That Messier Potter is off his rocker."

The Twins ran off cackling in the way they liked to. Harry asked, " Who they going with?"

Ron answered, " They going with Alicia and Angelina. They gave thought to bringing Katie with them as a third, but I don't think the others would approve."

Harry chuckled. Harry decided not to tell them about Aleroth's threesome with Alicia and Angelina. Speaking of Aleroth….

" Harry! I would like you to meet Elexaunder."

Aleroth gestured at the man standing next to him with the short, brown hair and brown eyes. He had a very commanding presence that even Dumbledore couldn't question. He was about Harry's height, maybe a little shorter, but he was clearly someone you didn't fuck with. He spoke with a commanding voice that demanded respect, " Good Evening Lord Potter. I am Lord Captain Elexaunder TelcontaRenewan. "

" Tel what?"

Elexaunder frowned, " This world is ignorant of the customs then. A King takes his last name with the prefix Telconta with the name of his kingdom added to the end. It is referred to as the High Form. I will forgive whatever transgression you may have made. Nonetheless, I look forward to talking with you in full detail. As this world falls under my jurisdiction, I have recently began to take more concern with it than before."

Harry and the others, save Aleroth, were genuinely confused, " Eh, what?"

Elexaunder turned to Aleroth, " You have taught them nothing! I see,", he turned back to Harry, " Lord Potter, you are in a Universe At War. My people fight against you, and only five of my own fight with you. I, of course, am one of them. There are four others, and we are better known as the Great Five. Singularly, we are each more powerful than most warriors in this Alchemical Universe, but we work together to hold off our Great Enemies. I know of your situation, and I fear that other Real Worlders may be involved. By the way, me and rest of the Great Five will be playing at the Yule ball. Prepare accordingly."

With that, he sauntered off, golden cloak bellowing in a way that would make Snape blush. Fred commented, " He seems like a nice guy."

Aleroth added, " Sorry for his shortness, but Lord Captain Elexaunder has been under a lot of pressure lately. He has been gathering the troops for a massive war on the world of Tyer, and he has his troubles with the Cosmic Universe as well. Apparently his sister has arrayed the Sororitas Lunae for battle against him, and the battles haven't gone well. That, and increased Real World activity is driving him nuts."

Ron commented, " Damn, he's got a lot of responsibilities then doesn't he? Like he is basically our ruler."

Aleroth laughed, " That's because he is. Elexaunder has his hands full, he is the full time king of the only kingdom to ever be founded by Real Worlders, and still be ruled by one. He is the world recognized ruler of at least a dozen worlds, including his power origin Wyyeryd. So yeah, he has his hands full. Plus, he has my half brother to worry about too."

Harry chuckled. Damn he never thought one man could so much power.

(Slightly after the Yule Ball)

" Aleroth, I am shocked that you would entrust this world to such a young man. Powerful or otherwise, it is much responsibility for one so young."

Aleroth walked beside Elexaunder, " I share your concerns as well, Lord Captain, but I think Harry has the potential to be a great commander. Currently, I am trying to guide him to the right choices of his life here. He hasn't always entertained my ideas, but he is more receptive to me than Dumbledore."

Elexaunder shifted his golden cloak, " I don't think I need to impart upon you the importance of him joining us? I cannot afford my sister to gain another powerful recruit. You know this,", said Elexaunder with a bit of a testy note in his voice. Aleroth knew better than to aggravate Elexaunder, " I am sorry. I didn't know the situation with the Queen was so dire?"

Elexaunder frowned, " Dire doesn't begin to describe it. With the Tyerian conflict quickly escalating to a full scale War between Worlds, and the constant strife on the other worlds, I'm quickly running out of troops to handle it all. Even our core worlds are having a hard time producing the soldiers needed."

Aleroth rolled his eyes in frustration. Cursing, he sat down on the grass behind one of the hedges. He muttered under his breath, " Nothing is ever easy is it?"

Elexaunder mused," No, it isn't is it? I mean, I just discovered a new world, and I would like to visit it after the war on Tyer is over."

Aleroth's eyes shot open, " A new world?"

" It isn't much. You know, the typical world at war kind of thing. I've found out that a lot of my others sometimes go there if they want children in this Alchemical universe. Otherwise, it isn't much. Nonetheless, a new world means new dangers and new potential. But alas, it will have to wait until after the war,", said Elexaunder with a weary sigh. Aleroth threw his gauntlet on the ground. He couldn't believe that they had found a new world! Ten thousand years had passed since they had found the Cosmic Universe, and given the war going on there, it wasn't worth the trouble. But that brought up another point.

" Lord Captain? May I be so bold as ask that my men be deployed to this new world?"

Elexaunder whispered it lowly, but it may as well have been a shout, " Absolutely not. I have it under control. I do not need your help in this situation. What I need you to do, is keep the peace in the worlds like this one."

Aleroth bowed his head in shame, " Of course Lord Captain. I am sorry for speaking out of place."

Aleroth noticed that the Slayer named Al-Raheem came hustling up. He bowed impressively to Elexaunder, muttering to the ground, " Lord Captain, it is an honor."

Elexaunder waived his hand, motioning for him to rise. Raheem had a curious look on his face, but it was also one of awe. He said, " I have never had the pleasure of meeting a Lord Captain, and I never imagined that I would meet THE Lord Captain. Especially on this world."

" It is an honor to meet you, Slayer Raheem. I have heard of your deeds, and am honored to give you congratulations for an excellent performance,", said Elexaunder with a measure of grandeur. Raheem was practically giddy, " Thank you Lord Captain! My family will rejoice to hear of your blessing!"

Elexaunder let a small smile slip free, " Just remember to treasure that family dearly, my friend. You will not have another one."

Raheem nodded, and ran off. Aleroth noted, " I've never second guessed you or anything, but damn you sure do have a way with men, Lord Captain."

Elexaunder frowned, " It's a talent I am afraid. I am not so nearly talented with women. I mean, sure I've lain with plenty of women, but I must always be careful. Otherwise…"

Aleroth nodded. It was a topic not meant to be discussed, even amongst those who knew what it pertained to. Suddenly, the mood passed, and the Lord Captain announced, " Well, we got one last song to play, so I will talk to you later."

With that, the Lord Captain began to walk off towards the Castle. He walked by Harry, who was sleeping with Fleur. Elexaunder took a moment to take in Fleur's most desirable body, before moving on. Finally, he thrust open the doors, and went back up on stage.

-( Potter In the Morning)

Harry woke up feeling much better than he had ever felt before in his life. That one night made up his mind. No more courting for him. Not only was Fleur beautiful, she was brilliant, cunning, and had experience with political figures. Not only that, she didn't seem to mind the part about not being monogamous, like he knew Hermione would.

He found a note stuck on the wall. It was written in a very sloppy script, but it was clearly an important note. Harry read it off.

_Harry. My name is Elexaunder, as you know. I know what Aleroth plans to do with that girl, Hermione. It is a powerful exorcism ritual that will drive whatever demon that has possessed her out. My hope is that it works, though I feel strange giving advice to someone who is only a character in a book in my world. On that note, take council in knowing that she wasn't meant for you in the books. She ended up with Ron. Nevermind that though. I urge you to be ready. If my sister's servant has indeed possessed Hermione, and we cannot force it out, then you MUST BE READY! I will not allow her to destroy this world, and the sacrifice of one is nothing compared to the many. If you cannot strike her down, then I will not stay the Sword of Light. It will taste her blood like it has so many others. Pray that the worst does not come to pass._

_ May the Fires of Light Guide Your Hands!_

_ Lord Captain Elexaunder, King of Renewan, and leader of the Army of Light._

Harry mused over the note. It was certainly powerful, but he was a little put off by the ending. " I must be ready at all costs? 'I will not stay the Sword of Light?' What does he mean,", Harry asked himself. Nonetheless he packed himself up and walked off.

So Harry returned to his Tower in the school, and found himself in the company of Aleroth, who muttered, " Its ready."

A/N: Sorry to anyone who expected a full on description of the Yule Ball. The Yule Ball to me is a very hard thing to write, and since it really was just a filler, even in canon, its sometimes better left out. Now, onto a much longer than normal explanation list.

Concepts from my own Novel: I write as a hobby, but I do have a completely original fiction going around that I am trying to get published. As anyone who is familiar with my writings knows, my grammar isn't the greatest, and my writing style is kind of a cross between Robert Jordan and Stephen King. Its gets really boring sometimes, and the action sequences don't make up for it. But here are some concepts and characters from that novel. Also, for the record, this takes place before that novel would take place, as certain things are referenced have actually occurred in the novel, but not yet here ( The War of Tyer for example).

Universe At War Concept: The idea is that the Harry Potter World exists in a Parallel universe to the Real World. It coexists with millions of other worlds, which are all categorized and localized. This Parallel Universe is called the Alchemical Universe, after the power of Alchemy which fuels its ever expansion. The Alchemical Universe is ever at war with itself, and at war with the Real World, which seeks to dominate and destroy the universe that it has created.

Real World: Exactly as it sounds, the Real World is the Real World. The residents of the world are the residents of our world. Unfortunately for the Alchemical universe, each resident who finds a way into the Alchemical universe is blessed with insane powers and abilities based upon the world they first visit. On the other hand, only about 206 Real Worlders have ever entered the Alchemical Universe. Elexaunder is the oldest and Most Powerful. Real Worlders are essentially immortal and cannot be killed, but they can be forced back into the Real World. When this happens, a portion of their power is diminished. Fittingly, Elexaunder is the only one who has never been forced back.

The Lord Captain: A Ranking designed and voted upon by the High Elves during their Bi-Millennial councils. The Ranking is designed for a warrior of extreme caliber to take up the mantle of an army, and essentially chose the winner of a war. The Rank affords many powers and privileges. The most important of these is that a Lord Captain outranks anyone, be it king, lord, queen, Real Worlder, etc. A Lord Captain can take command of any army he chooses. If a leader refuses to allow a Lord Captain to take command of his army, then he is essentially given the equivalent of an Excommunication from the Church back in the Medieval Ages. Any country, world, army is entitled to attack that leader's forces without fear of repercussion. There has always been at least one Lord Captain, but there are currently 15.

The Great Five: A set of Real Worlders who lead the Alchemical Universe against their own people. They are

1. Elexaunder: The Leader, and embodiment of the Element Light. He is a brilliant tactician, and a brilliant leader, with incredible amounts of magical power, but his actual knowledge of magic is limited for unknown reasons. His temper is well known and feared throughout the universe. But his arrogance is even better known. His arrogance is enough to make Voldemort and all his Death Eaters put together look like insecure school children. He is both loved and hated throughout the universe in equal measures for his sheer ruthlessness.

2 Achaeon: The Embodiment of Darkness, and is often known as the Dark Sorcerer. He is powerful, but doesn't have a lot of direct attack capabilities. He is also known for his arrogance. HE IS NOT THE DARK ONE.

3. Powerus: A Cybernetic enhanced warrior who is at home on the front lines, but nowhere else.

4. Imperialis: A great leader and defender, but he knows little to nothing of true warfare. He has no magic.

5. Furor: A great warrior, but has little leadership, and again has no magic. He relies mostly on fury.


	12. Chapter 12 The Payment of Existence

Chapter 12 The Payment of Existence

A/N: Sorry for the strange chapter last time, I can tell you this is better. For anyone wondering where exactly the tragedy in this story has been, look no further.

Harry followed Aleroth, who was leading a confused Hermione towards a small chamber that had been dug just outside of the Hogwarts grounds. At the gate, stood Elexaunder wearing golden armor, and a black cloak with a bluish silver tree on it. Elexaunder greeted Aleroth with a slight bow of his head, and the two led Hermione into the Chamber. Elexaunder declared gloriously, " Welcome to the Enchanted Chamber! Here is where we begin our fight for destiny. This is Sypherien,", Elexaunder pointed at the priestly looking man who was wearing robes of gold, red and purple. The man had jet black hair, so black it made Harry's look like it was the sun. Sypherien smiled, " Do not fret, for the Fires will guide us."

Elexaunder pulled Harry aside, " I hope you read my note?"

Harry nodded. Elexaunder smiled, " Good, then you will not fret too much if I have to kill your friend."

Harry paled at that notion. It was at this time, that he noticed that there were about thirty soldiers present in the Chamber. Most of them were not wearing a Dragonland insignia, and were instead wearing the gold armor with a silver eagle that was the armor of Elexaunder's kingdom, Renewan. Each carried a halberd and a longsword, several carried bows, and some others carried a spear. Elexaunder smirked, " I see you've noticed that I took the precaution of bringing soldiers along. Aleroth has brought his son Damian along as well. I am frankly surprised that you brought none of your retainers."

Harry answered, " Fred, Ron, George, Percy, and Malfoy weren't interested in seeing a strange ritual. Plus, I do not think they are ready for combat yet."

" I don't think I'm ever ready for combat Harry. If someone tells you they aren't scared on the eve of battle, then they lie,", Elexaunder countered thoughtfully. Harry frowned as he went over that piece of wisdom he had just received from one of the most prodigal warriors in this world. Elexaunder turned to see Hermione, who had just been informed of what was going on, looking a little panicked, but rather conformed. That wasn't a good sign. _Daemons always show calm._ He thought.

Harry was worried. The priest was chanting in a language that wasn't even remotely close to anything he had ever heard of, which was saying something because he had learned many languages in Dragonland. Aleroth seemingly read his mind, " That language is called Ancient High Wyyreydian, the oldest and most powerful man made language in existance. It can command anything. Very few are skilled enough to manage even a few phrases of it spoken, and the only reason Elexaunder can use it is because it was part of the 'gifts' given to him when he first came to our universe. After all, he went to the Origin World of Wyyeryd first."

Harry sighed with an " Oh...,", that was something he certainly hadn't expected. Harry was at a loss as he watched Sypherien walk around Hermione, who was aware of what was going on, but not entirely there. Suddenly, an alarm went off, and Aleroth shouted, " Come soldiers!"

Elexaunder motioned for Harry to follow him, explaining, " We are under attack."

When they reached the surface, they found the rearguard already dealing with a horde of hideous creatures that looked like Orks. They made disgusting, guttural growling sounds as they fought. Elexaunder did the one thing most men wouldn't have done in that situation. He smiled, and it wasn't a normal smile. It was joyous smile. He shouted, " Come Mr. Potter! This day we fight! This day we draw swords together!"

With a war cry, he drew a glimmering golden claymore from his left, and a flaming red one from his right. Harry drew his own longsword, which paled in comparison to the craftsmanship of Elexaunder's weapons. Aleroth stayed back, firing his longbow. Harry charged alongside of Elexaunder.

His vision blurred as he slashed into the horrid creatures. Black, acidic blood spattered all over his armor. Harry punched one to stun it, and sliced its head off, moving gracefully toward the next, taking its legs, and impaling it with his longsword. Suddenly, the creatures broke from him, and charged Elexaunder.

Harry starred almost in awe at the battle dance. The man was wielding two, full length, probably longer than normal Scottish claymores, yet he was moving faster and more graceful than any man armed with two daggers. He slipped deftly beneath strikes, moving his body only slightly to deliver a quick stab, a swift slash, a parry, a block. No movement was wasted as he shifted effortlessly from opponent to opponent. Even his sidesteps and twists all set up a blow. Harry was hardly able to keep his concentration on his own survival.

Just as suddenly as the onslaught began, it ended. Harry was slightly winded, looking at his tally of about five of the creatures laying dead at his feet. Elexaunder was hardly breathing hard, with nearly thirty laying in a path of destruction that started almost at the archers. Harry breathed out, " What are those creatures?"

Elexaunder smiled, " Darkspawn, my dear protégé. I rarely see them outside of the Dragon Age world of Thedas, so whatever has possessed your dear Hermione must be powerful. I enjoy fighting Darkspawn, they die so easily compared to the other horrors that infest our universe. Like Tyranids, Chaos, Ganon, enemy Real Worlders, you know, all sorts of unpleasantness."

Harry commented, " I hope you don't take offense to this, but I would like to say that you are a lot like Dumbledore was back before Aleroth decided it was time for me to face my destiny."

Elexaunder smiled, " Oh I don't take offense at all. I rather liked the Dumbledore from the first four books. Of course, he was a complete bastard after that, but beyond the point. I enjoy helping people Harry, if anything, I have a far worse version of your 'Saving People' thing. You save girls from Basilisks and magicals from Voldemort, I save worlds and galaxies from my own people. We aren't that different when you think about it."

Harry sighed, " You know, Voldemort said the same thing when I was in the Chamber of Secrets."

" I know. I read the books you know. I can't tell you how disappointed I was with the ending of the last one. I mean, I fully expected you and Voldemort to give us a duel the likes of which hadn't been seen since Merlin first battled Morgan Le Fey. But noooo. Instead we get a load of horseshit, one hit kill duel. Sorry Harry, but I really would like to vent my anger in the actual world it happened in,", Elexaunder said with more than a hint of anger in his voice. Harry was kind of taken off guard by the man's constant talk about a book series bearing his name, but then he remembered that the Real World was the origin of all their worlds, and that they were little more than characters in books, TV shows, movies, etc in that world.

They were interrupted by Aleroth, who shouted, " New wave incoming!"

Harry shifted his attention to the now larger, more fierce looking Darkspawn rushing at them. Arrows whistled at them through the air, answered by a hail of their own arrows. Harry fired a cone of lightning at the creatures, only to watch many of them run right into it, but only a few die from it. Elexaunder didn't waste any time, he was already back in amongst them tearing them to pieces. Harry pulled back, and drew his own bow, enchanting his arrows with ice to slow his opponents.

He fired an arrow that took out a much larger looking one that Aleroth said was a Hurlock. He fired again, and his glittering blue arrow struck another Hurlock, slowing it, and allowing Elexaunder to cut it down with ease. He loaded three arrows at once, and fired all three in a cone at the Darkspawn that had outflanked Elexaunder. Three more kills. With deadly calm taking him over, he fired in rapid fire, hardly taking the time to aim. Elexaunder almost seemed to know exactly where Harry was firing before he even fired, so he made ducking beneath oncoming arrows look easy. Harry fired and fired, before a roar shook him from his concentration.

A giant, blue creature that towered over everyone charged onto the field. It had blue skin, a giant carapace of bone on its head, and was massive enough to trample most anything other than an elephant. Aleroth shouted, " Ogre!"

Elexaunder leapt clean out of the way of the ogre, but he didn't escape cleanly, landing right in the middle of a new squad of Hurlocks. Aleroth ordered his men, " Focus on the Ogre! The Lord Captain can handle himself! Take down the Ogre! TAKE IT DOWN! TAKE IT DOWN!"

Harry and the ten other archers began to fire directly at the Ogre, dealing damage, but nothing lethal. _That carapace makes it real hard to hit the eyes._ Harry thought as he fired another, this time flaming, arrow at the Ogre. Harry saw it running straight for him. Rather than jump aside, he dropped his bow, and drew his longsword. The Ogre lowered its shoulder, and rammed at him. He ducked aside like a matador. It swung at him with its massive fists. He jumped aside, and withstood the shock wave.

Harry saw the Ogre stumble slightly when Elexaunder sliced at its legs with both his blades. Harry saw him mouth, "Get it now! Go for the head!"

Harry made a running start, and leapt up into the air, straight at the ogre. He shifted his grip on his sword into an execution position, and drove it home into the creatures skull. But it didn't want to die! It began to flail around as Harry clung to it, stabbing his sword down. It grabbed Harry, causing him to briefly lose grip, but he was able to hold on, and land one last thrust. The Ogre screamed a terrifying death roar that made Harry tremble even as death gripped it. Harry passed out from fighting the Ogre.

( Later)

" Potter! P-Potter! Wake your sorry ass up dammit!"

Harry groggily woke up to his head getting slapped by Elexaunder's gauntleted fist. He shouted, " Stop that."

Aleroth sighed, " Good, he is awake. Come, Sypherien is almost done."

With that, he was roughly hoisted to his feet, and told to follow Elexaunder and Aleroth into the Chamber. When they got there, they saw Sypherien standing over Hermione's prone body, shouting at some dark entity. Aleroth commented, " Stay behind me Harry."

Elexaunder added to that, " Yes, do that. I fear I do not know what manner of servants that my sister carries, but this is certainly one of the more fearful ones I have encountered."

At that moment, there was an earth shattering scream of pain from Hermione as the shadow began to take form, but Sypherien advanced anyway. He shouted some sort of banishing spell, but not before the shadow could fire some evil looking green hex. Green like the Avada Kedavra…

Harry must have passed out for a moment, because he was on the ground, and Aleroth was next to him. He stood up grunting, before noticing that Aleroth was alright. He was muttering to an outraged Lord Captain. Sypherien approached Harry, " It is done. We will now perform diagnostics to see the extent of the damage that the spirit may have caused. You may join us in the circle."

Harry followed the regal looking priest up into the runic circle, where three men were talking to Hermione. _At least she isn't dead._ Harry thought. He would soon regret that thought in many ways. Sypherien asked, " What is your name?"

Hermione answered, " Hermione Jane Granger."

Harry noticed there was something wrong with the tone of her voice. It sounded different. It sounded younger. It sounded _childish._ Harry knew something was wrong. Sypherien could sense that Harry knew something was wrong as well, being a priest and all. He asked, " What is your age?"

In one moment, Harry, Ron, and anyone else who had ever known Hermione Granger would be blown off their rockers. She held up four fingers and answered, " I'm four! Where are my mummy and daddy?"

Sypherien shouted, " Get Potter out of here now!" When his men did nothing, "Did you not here me? NOW!"

Sypherien noticed that Harry was rocking on his feet. Sypherien was getting nervous, he didn't need the young man to blow up in the middle of his diagnostics. There might still be something that could be done to save her. He shouted again, " GET HIM THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

Elexaunder came to his senses, and roughly grappled Harry, who felt like dead weight to him. He drug him out of the Chamber, hissing, " Control yourself Potter! We have all dealt with the loss of loved ones before. This should not be new to you!"

Elexaunder smiled at the cold hate that greeted him in those Death Curse colored flaming eyes. He shouted, " Come on Potter! Together now! "

With that, he left the Chamber, and reentered the Hogwarts grounds. Little did Elexaunder know, as he is wont to do in some situations, he had just done the one thing he shouldn't have.

( Hogwarts: Gryffindor Tower)

Ron shot up out of bed like a lightning bolt had hit him. Fred and George shouted, " Did you feel it too?"

Ron nodded, " Something is wrong. Something is very wrong."

Fred and George nodded, and hastily threw some clothes on. They were not alone. Most of Hogwarts was now stirring and heading off towards the edge of the grounds near Hogsmeade. Ron felt great panic in his heart as he made his way down towards what looked like a glimmering star.

( Elexaunder)

Elexaunder was surprised by the look of anger in Potter's eyes. It reminded him of himself when he was fighting his own people. The fire in those Death Curse eyes filled Elexaunder with the promise of a challenge. He drew his sword, and began to set up barriers to contain them. Suddenly, he was blasted off by a surge of emerald power.

He wrenched himself up with a curse. _Lucky shot boy. Time to see what you got then._

Elexaunder charged with a roar. Golden sword met tendrils of emerald energy. Elexaunder shouted, " Come now Potter! Is this all you got?"

With a shout, Elexaunder fired a powerful pillar of light at Potter. The attack connected, knocking him to the ground. Potter rose from the ground, shrouded in emerald energy. Elexaunder plunged into the storm, swiping away the tendrils of energy, and encasing himself in his own golden power. The Hogwarts students stumbled in upon this strange light show of power.

(Ron)

" Holy shit…."

Fred couldn't have said it much better. That glimmering star was actually Harry seemingly doing battle against the man known as the Lord Captain. Emerald versus starlight gold. Based on the ease that the Lord Captain was moving, he was clearly sentient of the Students, and was simply just trying to contain Harry now. Elexaunder's aura flashed far brighter than Harry's and it seemed to contain a warning. Then, his voice rang out, "Run you fools! Do not stand and watch!"

Ron watched as Elexaunder continued to round in and out of the maelstrom of energy, dotting back and forth preventing it from growing too large. But the students did simply just watch. They never moved. They were never inclined to move. Aleroth walked in on this, and walked up to Ron, whispering, " Come with me. Get Fred and George as well."

Ron did so, and the three followed Aleroth into the Enchanted Chamber. They noticed that their robes had been replaced by the House Potter Retainer Armor. A long haired man with preistly gold, purple and red robes was standing waiting for them, while some of the men wearing the silver armor were moving someone. Aleroth took them over to the side, " Boys, I want you to know this. How close were any of you to Hermione Granger?"

Ron answered nervously, " Me, her, and Harry were called the Golden Trio because we were like best friends. Me and Harry saved her from a Mountain Troll when we were in first year. The next, she was petrified and it about killed me and Harry. Then last year, she helped Sirius escape by using a Time Turner. The school is practically mad with our adventures, you would think we were the new Marauders."

Aleroth frowned, before turning to Fred and George, " And you two?"

Fred started, " Not really…"

" …she was the killjoy…"

" We didn't think she was."

" Very Pretty either…"

" But then again…"

" We always liked Angelina,"

" And Alicia."

Aleroth's frown deepened into a full blown scowl at the infamous 'Twin Speak', " Look, I don't care about your love life. As you know, I already tapped those two. Nonetheless, Ron, come with me."

Aleroth motioned for Ron to follow him. They both entered what looked like a small tunnel that was being built while it was being used. Aleroth whispered in a grim tone, " Ron, brace yourself. Nothing I can say can prepare you for this, but, given Harry's reaction, I think I should give you some proper warning."

Ron instantly stiffened, " What? Did something go wrong with the ritual?"

" Well, not exactly…. We got rid of the demon, but we hadn't wagered on something. Since your sister was possessed by Tom Riddle in your Second Year, I guess you know how no one ever remembers being possessed unless they are really powerful, like Elexaunder?"

" Yeah. Why?"

Aleroth simply waived his hand at the men who were trying to control something. Ron didn't even see what he was worried about, but somehow, he felt his own heartbreak. Ron finally saw it. Hermione playing in the dirt like she was some little child on vacation at the beach. Ron went to his knees, " What the hell happened?"

Aleroth placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, as Damian came in to do the same, " She had been possessed at a very young age. We think age four. That means…."

Ron finished, " The Hermione we knew, wasn't Hermione…."

" Exactly. I don't know how exactly to tell you this, but the monster possessing her was extremely powerful. Sypherien himself insisted on being the one to do the deed, and only an extremely powerful Arch-Daemon would have been able to summon minions like that in only a spiritual form. And based off of a sense that I have, it was the Dark One."

Ron asked, " The Dark One is the most trusted servant of Elexaunder's sister right?"

" Yep. It has been a menace unto all worlds for years untold. They say that his sister doesn't even disclose the gender to allow for greater secrecy. Elexaunder will tell you that the Real World is his greatest opponent, but in reality, it is his sister."

Aleroth helped Ron to his feet. Sypherien came in, " Keep in mind that her memory loss may not be permanent. Unfortunately, the only real way to tell or not is to take her to Dragonland, or to Renewan where we can view her further. Even then, it may be years before we can tell if she can regain her magical powers as well."

Ron's jaw dropped, " You mean that she may not be a witch?"

Damian entered in, " I checked the Hogwarts Rosters through the years. I noticed that there was no Hermione Granger prior to 1984. Since the roster updates constantly to accommodate for the discovery of Muggle-Borns, there is no flaw. It is very possible that she was only a witch because of the Dark One possessing her."

Ron walked back to Fred and George with some tears in his eyes. Fred asked, " Is something wrong with little Ronnie-kins?"

" Did they hurt his feelings?"

" Fuck off both of you. They just told me that one of my best friends never really existed, that all she was, was a figment of some demon's possession."

Both Fred and George backed off considerably. Fred whispered, " Is this why Harry is going nuts?"

Aleroth walked in, " Yes, it is exactly why. He took it extremely bad, despite our warnings. Sypherien had to have Elexaunder physically remove him, so that when he blew up, he wouldn't destroy the chamber. From what I saw, Elexaunder was either holding back because of the students, or Harry was giving him a good run."

( Elexaunder)

" RUN YOU FOOLS!" Elexaunder shouted as he desperately tried to pin the bouncing energy. He couldn't use his full power, or he would potentially destroy the entire area and all the people in it. He parried another shimmering blast of cold energy, and another, and another. Finally, he just shouted, " Fuck it!"

Elexaunder raised his sword high into the air, and it began to shimmer with golden energy. The ground began to shake with power. Fire erupted around the battle. Water and ice cascaded through the air. The very air itself was turned into slicing blades. Elexaunder shouted, " Shatter!"

He slammed his sword down on the ground, and with the sound of a bomb, the earth split open into a massive fissure, traveling at massive speed at Harry. Suddenly, it stopped as it hit the barrier of emerald energy. Elexaunder blocked the returning blast of fire, and sent a hailstorm at him. The energy blocked him again, and fired a giant wall of flame at him. Elexaunder rolled under it, swinging his golden blade in a wide arc. A wall of energy formed and propelled itself at Potter, knocking Potter back.

Potter opened a rift in the world as well, which Elexaunder blocked with a giant spire. Potter sent wave after wave of flame after Elexaunder, some of which only barely missed. Elexaunder jumped high into the air, shouting " _Helios Megiddo!"_

A giant ball of flaming light shot from his open palm, and struck Potter with enough force to rip a giant hole in the world and scorch the surrounding area. The heat was so intense that many of the students had to run back, and some of the closer ones were heavily burned by the flames as they exploded around them.

Then, just as suddenly, it all stopped. Ron came running out, but found himself with a blade in his face, the look on the Lord Captain's face was all that was needed to be said. Harry was standing in the middle of a giant crater, seemingly ok, only that tears were streaming down his face. He was shouting incoherently. Elexaunder shouted, " Suck it up Potter!"

Ron muttered, " Boy, you sure know how to console someone don't you?"

Elexaunder rounded on Ron, " Actions will always speak louder than words. It makes it worse for a certain amount of time. You have to do something! You have to move! You have to participate, and eventually, the pain lessens."

" You are worse than Voldemort."

Everyone turned to look at Harry as he climbed out of the pit. Potter continued his tirade, " You claim you've done all this work for us, all this fighting, and yet, you cannot have any sort of feelings for any of the actions you have committed?"

Elexaunder countered, " You have no idea the battles I have fought, the people I've watched die because I couldn't save them. The worlds I had to destroy because they were too corrupted. I've dealt death, and I have felt death! Just because they are my enemies does not mean I don't feel remorse every time I send one back to the Real World in bits and pieces, only to find myself fighting the same people over and over again? Do you have any idea what it is like to fight people who you are friends with on your own world, but hate you with a passion everywhere else?"

" That does not matter. I see now, why our universe loves and hates you in equal measure. So ruthless, so merciless, so downright evil, and yet, righteous, good, caring, all in one. You are the embodiment of humanity, Elexaunder, did you know that? How is one man capable of dealing with so many emotions, so much power, and yet so much responsibility without cracking is beyond me. I guess you are the Pillar that the Light is built on. Not Dumbledore."

Elexaunder snorted, " I see great potential in you, Harry Potter. It is the reason I decided to change this world. You see, I was content to let you all live in peace after you defeated Voldemort in that farce of a duel, but seeing you in battle changed that. I decided to hit the magic reset button, and come back for one more time. I have done well.

" You are right of course. I am what few men are. Both Light and Darkness, Good and Evil. I do what I must to save a universe that I love. A universe of Fiction and imagination. One Day. One day you will understand the meaning of those words. But for now, we fight. Frankly, I am surprised you are not screaming and shouting about the loss of your friend."

Harry commented, " Hermione was a friend, a friend that I thought I had begun to love. But as Fate is wont to do, it fell apart. I am sorry, but I really did love her. I felt it when I saved her from the Mountain Troll, when they revived her from the Basilisk. When we went back in time to save Sirius."

Elexaunder smiled, " Good, you are learning the lessons you have to in order to lead. But now, Lord Harold Harada James Potter, you will battle me. You will prove your worth by battling me. En Garde! _Ingis Solus Flamis!"_

With that battle cry, Elexaunder's body became enshrouded with fire and light, and he charged at Harry. Harry met his charge with a blast of emerald and sapphire energy. Harry conjured a silver sword out of the air, and in the midst of the storms of power, two men dueled. Lights flashed as sword met sword, Potter and Elexaunder moving at speeds that normal men couldn't comprehend. Not even Dumbledore, who sat on the grass enjoying the show, could see all the actions.

Elexaunder's technique was something of a dance form, elegant, graceful, yet deadly. In the epicenter of fire and light, a man whirled and danced like a Whirling Dervish, ducking and leaping over ill placed, sometimes perfectly placed, strikes.

Harry's technique was indirectly based off of Elexaunder's, and it was equally wild and graceful. Both men looked like they were embracing in a magnificent dance, both countering each other, both hitting each other's weakness, both shielding their strengths. Then, the magic began to fire. Aleroth had been the first outside of the actual battle to notice that Harry's spells were all tinted purple. 

The Lord Captain's were all tinted red as he fired beams of golden light, arcs of golden lightning, bursts of flame, and cones of ice at Potter. Katie Bell flinched as a bolt fell close to her, and then shrieked as she was hit by a bolt, scorching the left side of her face.

No one noticed the injured crowd member, they were too transfixed by the battle at hand. Many watched as others were consumed in flames, or impaled by ice. Giant rocks flew around the battlefield, blades made purely of air slashed at both combatants. Both combatants leapt hither and yon, dodging the other's attacks, avoiding sometimes by the narrowest of inches. Each was now clutching two blades, and they were fighting with ferocity that made even Aleroth cringe.

The earth beneath them began to break and bend, tumultuously pitting back and forth. Large fissures ran across the ground, almost to the Forbidden Forest. The Quidditch stadium caught fire from a stray bolt, and fell in on itself. The crowd gasped as a missed beam of light soared over Harry's head, and struck the Astronomy Tower, destroying the viewing platform. The sheer energy unleashed by the battle had destroyed the Hogwarts wards utterly.

Then, it suddenly stopped. Harry was blown backward, his blades disintegrating, and his energy disappearing. Elexaunder announced, " This is over. Well done, Harry. It has been a long time since I had a battle like that. I dare say, you have great potential, maybe great enough to earn Lord Captaincy one day. Until, keep working on your technique, specifically, defense. It is hard to defend with the twin blades, but it is also easy."

With that, he began to leave, but he whispered something in Harry's ear before he left. In a flash of fire that would make Fawkes envious, he left. Harry turned back to the crowd. His first words surprised them, " Why the hell did you stay?"

Harry looked at several students, who were laying on the ground writhing in pain. Some were motionless, like Katie. He shouted directions, " Gather them up! Get healers ready!"

Sypherien stepped up, " Lord Potter, His Excellency ordered me to remain behind and help with the injuries while he tries to deal with the problems that Granger has produced. I shall help heal. You will find my healing more powerful than any others."

Harry nodded, and Sypherien descended among the wounded. Aleroth came up, with Damian and a scared looking Carolyn. Harry smirked, " Good to see you all again. How fare thee?"

Damian answered, " We are fine. Though I must admit, me and Cary both got a real good scare out of that battle. I didn't think you could handle the Lord Captain like that."

" Thanks for the vote of confidence Damian."

Aleroth spoke next, " So what are your plans? My men are going to take Hermione to Dragonland to see if we can get her memories back."

Harry inclined his head slightly, " Damian, I leave you in command, not your father."

Damian was surprised, Aleroth was angry. Harry simply said, " I thank you for your sacrifice Aleroth, but I know what you are now. Go ahead and give Damian his birthday present early."

Aleroth sighed, " Yes, Lord Potter."

He turned to Damian, " I, Aleroth Cerridwen Emrys hear by bequeath the title of Lord Emrys and all honors it bestows unto Damian Emrys. My son, do you accept?"

Damian nodded, " I accept."

" So mote be it."

A golden flash of light signified the change in house leadership. Meanwhile, Harry walked off, Cary following him. She asked, " What are you going to do?"

" I have no intention in competing in this tournament anymore. In fact, I care little of this world anymore. I tell you this, Cary, so that you can plan accordingly. I want you to tell anyone who is considering joining me, that they will have five months, or until the end of the tournament, to prepare themselves for their oaths. Tell Fleur that she had better be ready by then as well."

" So what are you going to be doing?"

" Nothing."

With that, Harry shouted a powerful spell in Ancient High, and the air around him began to coalesce into ice. Within moments, he was firmly encased in ice.

(Aleroth)

Aleroth looked upon the exposed body of Katie Bell. She was nude, but that was no longer the instant turn on it used to be for the males who were overseeing whatever was being done to keep her alive.

" So how fares Ms. Bell?"

Sypherien sighed, " She is proving very difficult. Her wounds are grievous, and the spell she was hit with was tinged with Soulfire. It is proving most difficult to handle. If she heals, it is unlikely that the scars will ever fade. She will never heal completely. The entire left side of her face was scorched. We are trying as hard as we can to regrow the skin, but right now, I am more worried with the internal injuries."

Aleroth grimaced when he looked at Katie's face. The left side of her face was scorched pitch black and wrinkled. Most of her golden hair had been burned black, and her left eye was blood red and probably useless. Her neck was scorched in a similar fashion, and the rest of her body was sprinkled with bright red wounds from where the electricity had lanced and arced across her body. She was once beautiful, but now, only a desperate man would consider her. It was a fact not lost to many who saw her.

Aleroth noted that this would have a devastating effect on her when, or if rather, she ever woke from the electrical coma she was in. Sypherien saw Aleroth looking at the long, red wounds, " If she lives, she will have those scars the rest of her life, however long that is. Same with her face. I heard tale that she was known as the Golden Fox. Particular reason?"

Fred answered, " She had golden hair, it separated her from the other Foxes of Gryffindor. But, she….she is not what she once was."

Alicia came up, " No…No she isn't."

McGonagall commented, " She had such promise when she came to Hogwarts, even as a Muggle-Born. Her beauty would only have helped her, but now."

Ron finished, " Her body is a hindrance."

Dumbledore looked upon the entire scene, and remarked that one man, with one attack, had essentially killed a girl. Even if she were to live, she would be reviled as a monster for those scars. Dumbledore began to feel whatever was left of his own humanity slipping away.

(Riddle Manor)

Peter Pettigrew reentered the Manor to find his master waiting, with his old body, the one from before he created his first horcrux. His only words were, " The Great Mistress Commands us move forward. She has returned the pieces of my soul and my body. We move."

A/N: That's right guys, Tommy Boy is back. Harry froze himself. Up next are those five months, and then Harry's return.

Outlandish Characters: Yeah, some of these guys are a little nuts compared to normal characters from any story.

Easter Eggs

1. Elexaunder's cloak was Gondorian of nature, with the White Tree as the emblem.


End file.
